


New Friends and Old Acquaintances

by MayRaven1798



Series: Shifting Timelines [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dream program, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lal if you squint, M/M, Protectiveness, Wesley shows up later and gets roughed up, multiple personalities sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 71,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: Data has been encouraged to make new friends. Geordi was hoping he would find a new girlfriend. Set sometime season seven, post “Descent“ story. Increased rating as of Chapter 8-just to be safe ;)Update-I found the ending to this story. I admit I wasn’t sure where things were going when I started, but I really like how it progressed. Comments and reviews still welcome and I will continue to post:)
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Data (Star Trek)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Shifting Timelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters etc belong to the Star Trek universe. This is a work in progress. I prefer to explore the characters more than the missions or epic battles. I will try to stay in character, but we all have our own takes, right? This is my first TNG fic. Reviews and comments welcome.

Data sat in the arboretum. Often times he would come to observe people as they wandered through the calm environment. It was a different experience to other places on the ship where off duty officers would gather, such as Ten Forward. Here amongst the natural flora there was a chance to observe civilians who Data would otherwise never encounter. 

It was a quiet evening. The android was not required for bridge duty and wanted to change up his routine, as Counsellor Troi had recently recommended. Both Troi and Laforge had observed that perhaps it would be beneficial to make new friends. They felt Data was stuck in a rut, which made little sense to the android. From his point of view everything was changing all the time. 

To add to his friend’s concerns, they had received the news a few days ago of Jenna D’Sora’s engagement. For some reason Geordi felt the need to encourage him to take another swing at a romantic relationship. 

Data did not see the correlation between the woman getting married, their failed romantic venture and the need to find a new prospective partner. After all, he was incapable of hurt feels. It wasn’t as though he had been in love with woman. In fact, he’d deleted all protocols in regards to their interactions the moment Jenna had called off their relationship.

The Android was deep in thought reviewing the day’s events as well as the many methods he’d collected over the years on how to approach new people; among other things. He was able to apply himself to several tasks at once. Habitually he would do this in his quarters since the more he processed the less attention he paid to his surroundings. 

So, he was no longer particularly aware of anyone or thing in the arboretum when someone spoke to him.

“Are you alright?” came the soft voice of concern.

Data blinked once and focused outwardly on the person who was now seated beside him. He became acutely aware that he did not know who this person was. A quick scan through personnel files left him at a loss. The person was male, possibly younger than twenty and wearing civilian clothing. It was unclear by his visible physical traits as to what his exact origin might be. His ears came to a point that was much softer and more subtle than a Vulcan. Otherwise he looked quite human.

“Yes I am fine,” Data answered curtly. 

The young man looked unconvinced and ran a hand though his short, dark blond curly hair.

“Forgive me for saying so, but you look sad. Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked with a tilt of his head. 

“I am incapable of experiencing emotions such as sadness and it is unusual for someone to say that I look sad,” Data informed him. “I also cannot take offence, so there is no need to ask forgiveness,” he added after a beat.

“My mistake. I guess I’ll leave you with your thoughts,” he said, suddenly unsure of himself. 

As the young man stood to leave, Data noted in an instant that his companion was about his height, but slumped a little at the shoulders. Perhaps this was an indication of a sullen mood and Data decided to act on the advice given to him.

“One moment,” Data said to the boy’s attention back. “We have not been properly introduced. I am Lieutenant Commander Data, Second Officer of the Enterprise.”

“Really?” The young man was a little embarrassed. He noticed the android was now standing and holding out his hand. He came closer and hesitantly gave it a shake. “Grady Skye.”

“That is your name?” Data asked raising his brows. As Grady nodded, Data was able to bring up a possible identification. “You are related to Guinan’s new server in Ten Forward,” he stated more than asked.

“Yes, she’s my sister; Reeva. I know it’s unorthodox—especially on a Starfleet flagship—but with Guinan’s help I was allowed to accompany her,” Grady explained. 

“It is good that you did not have to be separated from your sister. It is also good to make your acquaintance,” Data said politely.

“Really? I’m nobody...I mean you’re a decorated officer and I’m just some kid who got lucky.”

“I am always interested in meeting new people and you have the advantage of no preexisting record on file,” Data started to tell him. “I am an android and therefore most information about every person on board is readily available to me. However, you—Grady—are a mystery.” 

“That’s one way to look at it,” Grady observed with a nervous laugh. “So, is it because you’re an android that you say you don’t feel emotions?”

“That is correct, or rather I am incapable of experiencing emotions,” Data replied.

“Huh, well I must admit that you mimic them well,” he mused as he scratched his head.

“I do not understand. I have made no attempt at any sort of mimicry,” Data stated as to encourage his new friend to elaborate. 

“Maybe you don’t need to try, maybe you just do it?” he said a little unsure. “I just mean that you looked sad before and now that we’re talking you appear to be happy.”

“Do I?” Data contemplated the notion for a moment. He was well aware that in social situations he would take cues from his companions as to put others at ease and blend in. But he hadn’t analyzed the possibility that after years of observing others his efforts might extend to readable emotions on his face, whether intentional or not.

“It was nice to meet you Lt Commander, but I should return to my quarters before my sister gets worried,” said Grady, excusing himself from an already awkward moment. Data failed to pick up on his nerves.

“You may call me Data. You are not an officer and do not need to concern yourself with formalities,” Data clarified. 

“Sure, of course,” he agreed with a shy smile. “Nice to meet you Data.”

Then, before his new friend could depart Data recalled Geordi’s encouragement. If Grady was to be his new friend it would be prudent to make future plans.

“Grady, do you think you will visit the arboretum again tomorrow?” the android asked plainly.

“I don’t know, maybe. There are only so many places a civilian can go,” Grady responded after giving it some thought.

“Then perhaps we will see each other then?” he suggested, raising his brows.

“Really?” Grady said again, surprised that he would be of any interest to someone so important. “Um, sure.”

“Good,” Data said with satisfaction.

Grady gave the android one final glance over his shoulder as he left the arboretum. He couldn’t help but notice the smile that played across Data’s lips. This odd man was by far the most interesting person he’d encountered. 

Even if he wasn’t sure he was comfortable speaking to someone with such a superior intellect and a high ranking officer, he would definitely be back tomorrow.

....

The next morning, after going through the overnight reports, Data met with Geordi in his office down in Engineering. His friend was seated at his desk, also reviewing the reports, but a more human pace.

“Morning Data,” the chief engineer greeted him, looking up from his screen for only a moment. “Is there something pressing you need me for, or is this a social visit?”

“Technically I am here to discuss the progress of the new relay installations,” Data informed him. “However, I would also like to tell you that I have made a new friend.”

Geordi stopped reading and turned his full attention to his friend. “Oh yeah? So you took my advice?”

“I believe it was both yourself and Troi who made the suggestion,” he said correcting his statement.

“Okay...but you were saying; about this new friend,” Geordi reiterated hoping to get more information. 

“We met in the arboretum last evening,” Data told him.

“Sounds romantic,” Geordi hummed with a smile.

“I do not believe that to be the case,” Data said as he replayed the meeting through his matrix. The android’s eyes went back and forth indicating as much to the other man.

“Well Data, I guess you aren’t always the best judge for that sort of thing. Why don’t you tell me more about this new friend?” he suggested as he propped his feet up on the desk.

“He approached me first with the concern that I appeared to be melancholy,” Data began to which Geordi say up straighter.

“Oh ‘he’?” Sorry I don’t know why I assumed it was a woman,” he said with a sigh.

“I do not know why you did either. Perhaps it is because you would prefer I make female friends,” the android observed.

“Yeah, probably. So tell me more about this guy,” he asked with less enthusiasm than before.

Data opened his mouth to continue, but noted Geordi’s change in demeanour. “You are now less interested in the details of my encounter.”

“No, no...go ahead,” his friend said, “we encouraged you to change things up and I want to hear how it went.”

“His name is Grady Skye and he is the younger brother of the new server in Ten Forward,” Data told him with less assurance that he would receive the approval he was expecting.

“And he thought you looked sad? How old is this guy?” Geordi asked skeptically.

“I did not get his exact age, but I would approximate it to be between sixteen and nineteen Earth years.”

“So, some kid came up to you and told you that you looked sad and you thought you should be friends?” Geordi summarized back.

“I have befriended other young people previously and we have got on well. Besides which, Grady is closely the same age as Wesley was when I became his mentor and friend,” Data informed his friend factually.

“Yeah, but Data there were particular circumstances to most of those friendships. I mean Wes was an acting ensign and is the son of a senior officer. Besides, a lot of the time he really didn’t act much like a kid. This Grady person could misinterpret your intentions,” Geordi cautioned as kindly as possible.

“I do not understand? In what way?” Data inquired with a tilt of his head.

“Look, Data...I heard that there isn’t a lot known about these two people; Grady and his sister. The only reason they’re on the Enterprise is because the captain has a soft spot for Guinan and she vouched for them. I’m just saying it’s a bad idea with him being so young is all.” Geordi hoped Data would get his reason for concern without having to spell it out completely for him.

Data took a moment to consider his friend’s advice. “Would it put you at ease if I asked for the sister’s permission before proceeding with any further contact?” he asked in earnest.

Geordi couldn’t stop from rolling his eyes. “If you’re determined to speak to him again...then yeah, Data. I think it’s really important you talk to the sister.”

“Then I shall as soon as the opportunity presents itself. Perhaps we should get to work,” Data said, coolly switching gears without hesitation. 

Geordi agreed. He also thought next time he’d better define his parameters of what kind of person Data should seek out when vetting new friendships.

.....

Commander Riker sat casually at the bar in Ten Forward. After ordering his drink he looked around to see who else was in the lounge. It was too early for most of the senior officers to be off duty, but the man was in luck when he spotted a familiar face.

“May I join you Ensign?” Riker asked smoothly with a kind grin.

“Help yourself,” replied Ensign Robin Lefler, looking up from her meal.

“Any word from our studious Mr. Crusher?” he asked as he casually took a seat and then took a sip of his ale.

“Funny you should ask. He sent me a message just this morning prattling on about how much he hates being treated like he’s nobody...you know; like everyone else.”

“I guess he’s got that big fish, little pond syndrome,” Riker mused.

“Yep, now he’s in an ocean filled with fish and no one cares what he did before. It’s all about proving what he’s capable of now,” she concurred as she shook her head.

“Do you miss him, or is the complaining enough of a dampener?” he asked out of curiosity.

“Do you mean is his acting like a spoiled child making me wish we broke up when I had the chance?” she joked with a laugh. “Honestly, I miss that stupid brat every damn day.”

“Hmm, condolences,” Riker mused. “Long distance can be difficult.”

“It’s the worst, but I guess it beats the alternative,” Lefler sulked.

“Hello there—sorry to interrupt, but can I get anything for either of you?” asked the petit server in a kindly manner. She had her wavy honey blond locks pulled back in a neat braid, which showed off her slightly pointed ears.

“I’m good, thanks,” replied Lefler. Then she noticed Riker’s signature smirk. “Commander Riker here looks a little hungry, though,” she teased.

Riker caught her comment and made an effort to bring his lurid stare down a notch. “Um, yes. Could I have the steak and potato platter, please,” he asked after clearing his throat. The server nodded and left the table.

“I think she’s new,” he said as he took another gulp of his drink and watched her walk away.

“I’m not sure. I can’t say that I’ve seen her before,” the ensign replied raising an eyebrow at the man’s wandering eye. “It must be good to be first officer,” she mused as she contemplated the things Riker got away with.

“Sorry what was that, Lefler?” he asked distracted.

“Nothing sir,” she chuckled.

After a moment the server returned to their table with Riker’s food.

“Here you are, Mr. Riker. Is there anything else you might need?” she asked politely.

“Yes, actually. If you don’t mind my asking, what is your name?” Riker purred.

“Not at all,” the young woman said a little flustered. “My name is Reeva. My parents were old friends of Guinan’s. I’m new, so if there is anything I can improve, or do to make your experience more enjoyable please don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“Oh I won’t, believe me,” he replied a little suggestively.

“A little advice, Reeva. Be careful how much leeway you give Riker. He might just take advantage of your generosity,” Lefler warned playfully. 

Riker made a face of indignation at his dining companion. Reeva just laughed off the insinuation.

“Don’t worry, I lived on Risa for quite some time. I can handle men and their expectations,” she said with confidence.

“You did? We’ll have to chat sometime and discuss your experiences. Risa is an amazing planet,” Riker said with interest.

“Yes, as we like to say; a paradise to visit, but I wouldn’t want to live there,” Reeva chuckled.

“We? Is that a Risian saying?” Lefler asked unsure.

“No, not really. I believe most native Risians would loath to ever leave. I meant my brother and I,” she clarified. 

“Did you have to leave him behind when you took this posting?” Riker wondered.

“Oh no. I got very lucky. Guinan pulled some strings and he came with me. So, I apologize in advance if you run into an over grown child with curly hair like mine,” she explained. “He just needs to find something to do for himself.”

“Well maybe he could meet with our ship’s Counsellor, Deanna Troi. She’s very good at helping people discover their passions,” offered Riker. “How old is this over grown child?”

“He’s seventeen. That’s why I was so adamant about bringing him along. And thank you for the advice. I’ll let him know,” she said with gratitude and then excused herself to wait on her other tables.

“I’m amazed you didn’t ask how old she was,” said Lefler slyly to Riker as he started to eat his meal.

“Leaves me a conversation starter for next time,” he told her between bites. The ensign couldn’t help but smirk at his unwavering flirtatious spirit.

Data entered the lounge a few minutes later. Riker watched the android with curiosity as he seemed to be searching for someone in particular. Data found his target and walked over to her at the end of the bar. Riker raised his brows in surprise.

“Excuse me, but may I have a word with you, Reeva?” Data asked the attractive server.

Reeva stared for a moment at the odd looking man who seemed to know her name. She hadn’t met him before and was a little thrown off by his request.

“Of course, sir. Forgive me, but have we met?” Reeva asked nervously as her green eyes searched his gold. Data noted that they were the same colour as her brother’s eyes.

“My apologies. My name is Data. I am second officer of the Enterprise,” he stated plainly, which only made the woman more alarmed.

“Good to make your acquaintance, Data. Did I do something wrong?” She asked biting her lip.

“Not at all. Please do not be concerned,” Data told her. He could tell she was experiencing some discomfort as her pulse had quickened and there was a minor tremble to her hand as at rested in the bar.

“What can I do for you, Data?” she asked still uncertain.

“I wish to ask you about your brother,” he began to tell her. 

“Grady? What did he do now?” she asked with a renewed anxiety.

“I’m sure it wasn’t anything too serious,” came Guinan’s calming voice from the other side of the bar. She had just overheard the two talking and thought she would insert herself in their conversation in case there was actually a problem.

Data regarded the bartender for a moment and then looked back at Reeva. “It is unfortunate that you would jump to such a conclusion, however Grady has not done anything wrong either.”

“Oh good. I’m glad. What was your question?” Reeva asked a little more at ease.

“Judging by your concern, he did not tell you of our meeting yesterday,” Data observed.

“What did you think of him?” Guinan asked thoughtfully.

“For lack of a better word, I would say he appeared to be lonely,” Data informed Guinan.

“I appreciate that you felt the need to find me and tell me about your concerns, but I wouldn’t worry. Grady is resourceful,” Reeva said with a grin.

“It is good to hear that you believe Grady is capable of making his own decisions,” Data quipped. “Would you have any objections if I were to become his friend?”

Reeva looked at the odd man for a moment and then looked to Guinan for any indication of his intensions. He looked harmless enough, but looks could be deceiving.

“Is it because of his age that you want Reeva’s permission to be the boy’s friend, Data?” asked Guinan in an attempt to clarify for the young woman.

“It was pointed out to me that it would be courteous to do so,” Data concurred.

“Well Data,” Reeva said with relief. “My little brother is practically a man. He can decide on his own who he wants to be friends with. But if it makes you feel better you have my permission.” 

Data briefly contemplated explaining to her how he did not experience emotions and therefore was not asking so he could ‘feel better’, but decided against it. To him this was simply a formality to satisfy Geordi.

“Thank you,” Data replied with one of his simple smiles. Reeva returned the gesture and went back to work. Guinan stopped him just as he was about to go.

“Can I ask why your presumed he was lonely?” the bartender wanted to know. 

“When Grady approached me he thought I looked sad. Since this is not possible I began to consider that perhaps he was projecting his own feelings,” Data explained. “That it was he who was in fact sad. Then I concluded from his act of speaking to me that his sadness may derive from loneliness. He believed that as we spoke I became happy.”

“Evidence that you could be right,” Guinan stated finishing his train of thought. “Well, I hope you two become good friends.”

“As do I,” Data said in agreement. His task completed he left Ten Forward.

Reeva arrived back at Riker and Lefler’s table to see if they were in need of anything further.

“What was that about?” Riker asked the server with one raised eyebrow.

“Honestly I’m not sure. Data wanted permission to be friends with my brother. Is that a normal thing for him?” Reeva informed him casually.

“It can be, I guess. I don’t know if he told you, but Data is our resident android. Sometimes he will say or do something that’s a little out of the ordinary, but don’t worry he’s perfectly harmless,” Riker informed her.

“Well thank you for saying as much, Riker,” Reeva said kindly.

“Please, call me Will,” he told her with another winning smile.

“As you wish, Will,” she said as she smiled back.

“I think I’m done here,” Lefler announced to no one in particular, since no one was paying her any attention. “Enjoy the rest of your evening,” the ensign added as she left the table unnoticed.

.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies and misunderstandings.

Data made his way to the arboretum at approximately the same time as he had the day before. There was no sign of the young man as he walked through and observed the other patrons. He noted that there was a couple occupying his seat from the previous day and he would need to find somewhere new to wait.

As Data walked over to his new seat, he felt something lightly tap the side of his head. He turned instinctually in the direction of the object only to find it had fallen to the ground. He picked it up and examined it; flipping the object delicately in his hands. On closer inspection he realized it was a butterfly; a Menelaus Blue Morpho to be exact. Only this was no organic specimen.

“Sorry,” called Grady as he came closer. “I guess it’s still knocking into people.”

“This is an artificial insect. Did you make it?” Data asked as he continued to analyze it’s design.

“No, I wish. It was in an exhibit on Risa. There are no native butterflies there, so an artist designed an entire display of butterflies—hundreds of deferent species. But they had to be synthetic automatons since they couldn’t risk contaminating the natural order of the planet,” he explained in detail. 

“This one in particular was determined to fly into people’s heads—which technically would occur with a living butterfly—but I think because of it’s size people were just annoyed. They were going to destroy it, so I asked if I could have it,” the boy elaborated as he took the morpho from Data.

“Do you hope to reprogram it not to collide with people?” Data asked, curious to determine the reason for the boy keeping the defective thing.

“I’m not sure that I’ll ever be successful. My programming skills are mediocre at best. I just didn’t want it destroyed, you know? Besides it’s good to have a hobby,” Grady told him with a shrug.

“If you have concerns of it not complying with the proper protocols, why did you bring it to a public space?” the android inquired.

“Oh, because it was programmed to seek out and land on brightly coloured flowers and foliage. I’m not allowed in the hollow deck on my own, so I asked Mrs. O’Brien if I could test it out here,” he said as he worried his lower lip nervously. Data noted that his sister had the same habit.

“That was kind of her to give you permission. Speaking of which, I spoke to your sister and she has given me her permission to continue to develop our friendship,” the android informed him.

Grady looked perturbed by what he’d just said. He couldn’t quite discern the boy’s expression, but he didn’t look pleased.

“You spoke to Reeva? You asked for her permission?” he asked sharply.

“That is correct. It was brought to my attention that due to your age and circumstance...” Data began to tell him, but was cut short.

“My circumstance?” Grady shot back with obvious offence. 

“Yes, it is my understanding that you are orphaned and a minor under the care of your older sister,” Data told him trying to justify his reasoning.

“I don’t believe this. Next you’re going to tell me it has something to do with my living on Risa,” Grady huffed and looked at the ceiling, which was a simulation of the sky depending on the time of day. “Can I ask, Data, what sort of friendship were you hoping to develop exactly?”

“I do not understand your question. I did not know until this moment that you were from Risa,” he replied with a tilt of his head.

“You said before that you’re an android, incapable of emotions...So I’m just curious what benefit you would get from my company?” Grady asked suspiciously. Now uncertain if the android could be trusted after all. 

“Ah, you mean to ask what are my expectations, or intentions?” Data clarified and the young man nodded. He processed the question for a second, taking into the account the annoyance he had elicited from Grady already. 

Then, instead of answering, he asked another question of his own. “Do you not wish to be my friend?”

“It’s been my experience that no one extends kindness, or friendship for no reason,” he replied darkly.

“That is unfortunate,” Data told the boy. “Have you been mistreated in the past by those you believed you could trust?” 

Grady didn’t answer, but looked away. Data recalled his dear departed friend Tasha Yar and what little she’d divulged to him about her troubled experiences growing up on a hell planet. Data saw a similarity between Grady’s expression and one that he’d seen her wear on occasion.

“I only wish to be a friend,” Data said softly. “That is to say, I would like to discover if we have shared interests and perhaps could continue to converse from time to time. Just as we were discussing your butterfly. However, if you do not wish to be my friend and you are uncomfortable with the concept I will desist from any further effort to do so.”

“I’m sorry, Data. My sister was very explicit that I don’t do anything inappropriate during our time on the Enterprise and I’m afraid that you and I spending time together could be seen as inappropriate,” Grady commented as he continued to look away.

“Even if she has given her permission?” he asked as a final effort to sway the boy.

“I...I just don’t know,” Grady stuttered. He couldn’t help but feel his sister’s involvement somehow tainted their friendship. Sometimes it was nice to get to know someone without her moving in and stealing all the attention—or worse. Usually there was nothing he could do once she set her mind to something.

“It is odd. I only noted a change in your demeanour after I referenced my consulting Reeva,” Data noted with an air of concern. “Are you insulted that I regarded you as child?”

“Do you?” He asked looking Data in the eye again. He hadn’t thought about it either way until now.

“I suppose until proven otherwise, you technically are and therefore I do,” the android explained.

“So what? You only wanted to see me again because you thought it would be fascinating to observe someone much more basic than yourself?” Grady was sounding less insulted and more disappointed.

Data thought bout the boy’s query. He also considered the multiple changes in his tone and attitude over the short duration of their conversation. Grady had been at ease at first and then suddenly guarded; only to become insulted, annoyed and now hurt. 

The quick changes in his emotional state could be explained by his immaturity, however it was the haunting expression and the notion of being mistreated that caused Data to re-evaluate his presumptions.

“Grady why did you come back to see me today?” Data inquired without addressing his questions.

“What?” he shot back as narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the android. “I told you, I came here to test the morpho.”

“Then you had no expectations of another meeting with me today?”

“Alright, maybe I was curious too. I mean, when will I ever get another chance to get to know an android,” he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

“And now? Would you still like the opportunity to get to know me? I promise to never do anything inappropriate and you may tell me if you feel I have,” Data said softly, still hoping to change his mind.

“I suppose I would,” he said hesitantly, “I’m sorry I reacted that way. I guess it’s safe to say that I can’t hurt your feelings, but what I say affects your opinion of me,” Grady told him thoughtfully, hoping to put their misunderstanding behind them.

“Then I accept your apology,” Data said his expression lighter. “If you will accept mine. It was not my intention to upset you.”

Grady regarded the odd man for a moment. Slowly, a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Of course, what are friends for if not to forgive unintended slights?” the boy mused.

....

After returning to his quarters, relieved that his sister wasn’t back yet, Grady put his butterfly away in his room and relaxed with some reading material on the couch. It wasn’t long, however, before Reeva returned. She made a point of knocking her brother’s feet off the coffee table.

“Manners, Grady. I can’t keep telling you that this isn’t our stuff,” she huffed with annoyance.

“Nothing is ever ours,” he replied his eyes never leaving the PADD. His statement was mostly true since they’d moved around a lot as children and had been staying with friends since their father passed away a few years earlier.

“Then why do I have to keep reminding you all the time?” Reeva said as she rolled her eyes at his comment.

“I guess I’m just a stupid kid,” he shot back.

His sister fixed him with a look of confusion. “Grady you stopped being able to use that excuse years ago. What’s your problem?” she asked, too tired to really care to hear his answer.

“Well you know, I just figured if my big sis has to approve of my choice of new playmates I must be some stupid little kid,” he snarked.

“Oh goodness, did he tell you that? That weird man?” Reeva wondered with a chuckle.

“He’s not that weird,” Grady retorted.

“Oh no...he’s perfect for you. I know how you love your automatons,” she added as she let her hair down from an elaborate French braid.

“He’s not an automaton. He’s an android,” her brother corrected her with a glare.

“Whatever he is...he’s man shaped,” she hummed suggestively.

“See, that’s exactly why I didn’t want him talking to you,” he all but yelled, tossing his PADD aside. Reeva never had a problem embracing the sexual culture of the planet they left behind and was usual up for a challenge.

“Relax. I’m pretty sure he’s oblivious to me and after talking to him it sounds like you might as well be a toddler,” she rationalized and sat down next to him.

“You really don’t care if I speak to him?” Grady asked skeptically, ignoring her snide remark. “And you’ll leave him alone?”

“What do I want with a passionless robot? And baby brother you do whatever you want with him as long as it’s consensual,” she teased with a mischievous grin.

“You’re really sick, you know that right?” he said with a look of disgust. 

Reeva made sad eyes at him and rested her head on his shoulder. “But you still love me, right?” she pouted.

“Maybe,” he muttered.

“Look, I’ll be real with you. If you were nosing around any other, normal officer then I would tell you to shut it down. Maybe even steal them for myself. But this guy...this weird android man. What harm could come of it?” Reeva said as she moved to put her brother’s arm around her in an attempt to win his affections.

“That’s so sweet that you assume I would be the one causing harm; that I’m always at fault,” he said sardonically, but made no effort to remove his arm.

“Grady, you’re almost always the one at fault. We have that in common. We’re both starved for attention; products of a broken home,” she lamented with an exaggerated sigh.

“That’s good. Do you use that one often?” he mocked her openly.

“Hey, I got us on this ship, didn’t I?” she stated plainly with another grin. 

“I hate you sometimes,” Grady laughed despite himself.

“Back at you baby brother!” Reeva quipped and lifted up to kiss his cheek. “I’m gonna go to bed. Waiting tables is harder than it looks.” 

His sister yawned and stood to go. Grady stopped her and then pulled her back affectionately for a proper hug. She drove him crazy sometimes, but she was all he had. 

......

Geordi was pacing in his office in Engineering. They’d hit a snag with the relay installations that should have been caught before now. Even though it was an easy fix, it cost them a few hours of delay.

Ensign Lefler dared to stick her head in the doorway to see if her Chief needed anything.

“Hey boss. It looks like everything’s back on track,” she let him know. “Is there anything I can do to help speed things along?”

“No Robin. I’d just like you to continue the scheduled maintenance on the auxiliary power units,” Geordi told her.

“You got it,” she replied. “It looks like your backup is here, anyway.”

The Chief Engineer looked over to see to whom his assistant was referring. Data greeted them as he walked past Lefler and joined his friend in his office.

“Come to help us stay to schedule, Data?” he asked in hopes that the android was in fact there to relieve some of his stress.

“If I can be of assistance I believe I can remain for a time to work on the relays,” he informed him.

“Good. That would be great. I take it that’s not why you’re here,” Geordi said expectantly.

“No, that is exactly why I am here,” Data replied with some doubt. “Why did you think I was here?”

“For a moment I thought you wanted to chat about that new friend of yours,” he grumbled.

“I detect a note of annoyance in your tone. Is it fair to say that you have no interest in hearing about Grady?” Data asked innocently. “You are not jealous, are you?”

“No Data, I’m not in the least bit jealous,” Geordi retorted with further annoyance and a shake of his head.

“Then you continue to be disappointed that I am not making the effort to seek out a romantic partner?” 

“You know what? I honestly have a lot of work to do and don’t feel like wasting time talking about some kid you just met,” Geordi grumbled as a form of explanation.

“Understood,” Data said flatly. He decided to make a note not to bring up, or speak of Grady to Geordi again unless asked to so directly.

Hours later, when they were just about caught up the intended schedule, Geordi deemed he was in need of a well earned break. The two friends made their way to Ten Forward and took a seat at the bar.

Deanna Troi joined them shortly after their arrival and ordered herself a chocolate martini. She had also had a pressing day and decided that she deserved something out of the ordinary as a reward.

“Are you enjoying your Romulan ale, Geordi?” Data asked his friend.

“Not as much as Deanna is enjoying that martini,” he replied with a chuckled.

“It is exceptional,” she mused and then took another slow sip. “Have either of you had the chance to speak to the new barmaid?” she asked after a moment of appreciation for her drink.

“Not yet. Have you?” Geordi said conversationally.

“I met Reeva briefly, yesterday. However, I do not believe that our conversation was long enough to fully form an opinion of her,” Data interjected to the Counsellor.

“Hmm, I’ve been trying to convince her to come in to see me. I know she isn’t an officer, but she does have direct contact with many of the crew,” Deanna said with a frown.

“Do you sense resistance on her part?” the android asked out of curiosity.

“I’m not sure. My first impressions were that she came across as quite guarded,” she replied.

“I think that’s her over there,” Geordi noted as he motioned with a turn of his head to the young attractive woman with braided blond hair.

“Yes, that’s her...and I believe that’s her brother,” Deanna said as she observed the pair at the end of the bar.

“That’s her brother?” asked Geordi with mild surprise. He had been expecting a gangly, awkward teenager. This was more of a man than a boy. The waitress was small in stature and her brother towered at least a foot over her.

“Yes, I think his name is Grady,” she said distractedly as she watched Geordi watch the siblings. “Why are you so surprised Geordi?”

“When Data told me he was making friends with the kid, I was expecting he would look like a kid,” Geordi said offhanded. “You wouldn’t know they were related at first glance.”

“Data, you’ve already met the brother? What were your impressions of him?” Troi asked curious to hear his thoughts.

“He is,” Data began to reply, but hesitated because of Geordi’s earlier remarks. He decided in a millisecond that in this case it would be alright to share his findings since they were requested.

“Grady is a bit peculiar. At first we got on easily, but then he was quite guarded as well.”

“That’s interesting. I would have believed Risians would be very open, friendly people,” she said as she continued to watch them. 

“Wait, now. Grady is from Risa?” Geordi asked with some alarm as he he raised his brows at Data.

“Should that matter?” Data asked innocently. 

The engineer already had a dozen concerns in his mind about the amndroid’s easy friendship with a minor. Hearing that the boy was from Risa only quadrupled those concerns. Not that he didn’t trust Risians, but he was acutely aware of their open sexual natures.

Before Geordi could respond they were distracted by the the siblings. It now appeared that they were arguing as quietly as possible, as to not draw attention to themselves. Reeva said something neither Deanna nor Geordi could hear and then Grady stormed out of the lounge.

Both friends turned to Data in unison. “Could you hear what they were saying, Data?” It was Geordi who asked.

“Reeva was informing her brother that he is not to disturb her at work and that he is not an officer and therefore not allowed in Ten Forward without an invitation,” he informed them. “Then Reeva made the suggestion that her brother could either leave, or—and I quote—‘sit in the weird man’s lap’. That is when he left.”

Geordi stared at his android friend for a long moment. He was dumbfounded that Data hadn’t caught on to the meaning of the young woman’s words. 

“How well did you say you knew Grady, Data?” Deanna asked quite obviously aware of something he was not.

“We have only had two short conversations thus far. Why Counsellor?” Data asked with a tilt of his head. “Did you think I might know to whom they were referring?”

“I’m worried it was you they were referring to,” Geordi told him in hushed tones with his brows raised.

“Me?” Data asked bewildered. “Why would Reeva suggest her brother sit in my lap?”

Troi fixed her android colleague with a look of pity. She downed the rest of her martini and stood. 

“Data why don’t we take a little walk. I want to discuss something with you a little more privately,” she advised him with a sobering air.

.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna explains some things to Data. Then Data continues to get to know his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude leading to the next instalment, which is much longer.

Deanna waited until they reached a quieter area of the long, well lit hallway. The Counsellor casually looped her arm in Data’s to bring him closer. It was one of her gestures he’d become accustomed to. Anyone that passed by might think they were having a friendly chat. Which they were more, or less.

“Data do you think it’s possible that there may have been a misunderstanding between yourself and your young friend?” Deanna began as they walked.

“What sort of misunderstanding are you inferring?” Data inquired at a loss.

“I wanted to know if there was anyway he could think that you were entering into a romantic relationship?” Deanna clarified.

“I was very clear with my intentions and I believe no misunderstanding was possible,” he replied.

“Hmm, if you aren’t aware of anything then I suppose it may be his motives that aren’t to be trusted,” she continued with hesitation.

“Do you have reason to believe that Grady may use our friendship to his advantage in the future, in some unforeseen way?” Data added to try to grasp her concern.

“I’m not sure...But you do understand how offensive Reeva’s words were, don’t you?” she prodded to see if he had a grasp on the situation.

“Clearly I do not,” he told her. “Although, I would like to point out that what she said was meant to be private,” he added adamantly.

“Even so, it wasn’t nice. She basically implied that her brother could remain in Ten Forward by offering you a sexual favour,” she explained in hushed tones.

“Why would she suggest such a thing? She has been under Guinan’s guidance for more than a week. She must know that such an offer is far from necessary from anyone, let alone her brother. Besides which, I believe both siblings are aware that I am an android,” he rambled in an attempt to make sense of what she was insinuating.

“It could just be some very dysfunctional dynamic between them. Maybe it’s normal for them to make very crude remarks when they’re arguing. I just hope she wasn’t serious,” Deanna told him with a sigh.

“Would it be inappropriate to ask Grady if she was serious?” Data wondered.

“Yes, it could be. I think you’re right. It was a private conversation...but it was in a very public place,” she said with contrary sentiments.

“Do you think Grady may have inadvertently told his sister of an attraction towards me? In which case Geordi was correct; I should not pursue this young man’s friendship,” Data stated. If it had been anyone else, Deanna would have sworn he sounded disappointed.

“You’ve only had one, or two short encounters. I don’t know that you should discount him just yet. In fact, if these two intend to stay on the Enterprise it would be wrong to judge them on a single misunderstanding. It would be a disservice not to try and understand where they’re coming from,” she rationalized in a more diplomatic manor.

“Curious. You are suggesting that their past way of living and the early loss of their parents may be contributors to their lacking in appropriate behaviour and communication skills,” he summarized back to her. When she nodded her continued, “This may help to explain why when I mentioned Grady’s circumstances as a reason to have permission from his sister to seek out his friendship he became closed and defensive.”

Deanna stopped walking and turned to look up at her companion.

“You asked his sister for permission and then told him about it...and he became upset?” she asked to clarify.

“That is correct,” said Data.

“Data, I think you should keep talking to this young man. I would be very interested to talk to him myself, but I doubt he would be open to it just yet. If you suspect any form of mistreatment I want you to come and tell me,” she told him.

“Of course Counsellor,” he answered promptly.

“And Data...even if he does have an attraction towards you it isn’t necessarily a terrible thing. As long as it’s handled properly,” Deanna added as they began to part ways.

“Which way is the proper way, do you suppose?” asked Data with curiosity.

“I think you’ll know the answer when you need it,” she said with a knowing smile.

Data was left uncertain of how he could know how to react in such a situation. The idea that a male person could have romantic intentions towards him was not his concern—although it would be a new experience for him. His concern was with the individual’s age and lack of experience. Not that he had much experience of his own.

......

Data decided that he didn’t want to put off investigating his newfound concerns and as soon as he was off-duty he went to talk to Grady. The computer informed him that the young man was in his quarters.

The door chime chirped and the android waited. When no answer came he activated the chime again.

“Who is it?” Came Grady’s voice on the intercom.

“It is Data. May I come in?” he inquired evenly.

The door slid open and Grady gestured politely, inviting him inside. 

“Hi Data. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Grady asked a little unsure. He couldn’t help but notice how striking his skin colour was in the brighter lights of his quarters. There was almost a radiance, or sparkle to his golden complexion.

Data was oblivious to Grady’s gaze, since he was used to being stared at. He briefly looked around the room. From what he could tell everything looked normal and in it’s place. Then he took a moment to try to decipher what mood Grady might be in. He appeared to be in good spirits and relaxed; the opposite of how he looked when he was arguing with his sister in Ten Forward.

“I thought perhaps we could converse in a more familiar setting. Perhaps you would feel more at ease,” he told him as he stood stock still as though more mannequin than man.

Grady tried not to laugh at the irony of a man who had no concept of comfort wanting to make him comfortable. Data noted the amusement in his features, but didn’t catch the source of his mirth.

“Um, sure. Why don’t we sit down?” Grady offered with a smile.

The two sat on opposite ends of the small couch and turned so they were facing one another. Grady pulled one leg up under him and casually leaned one arm on the back of the couch. Data maintained his perfect posture.

“What did you want to talk about?” Grady asked his guest with curiosity. He had many questions he wanted to ask, but didn’t want to bombard his visitor with naive, or possibly inane questions. So he let Data take the lead.

“I thought I would start by asking what sort of occupations you have had, if any. Or we could discuss your hobbies,” Data suggested.

“Hmmm...you sound like my sister. Are you also trying to find something for me to do?” he rebutted, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“It is customary to try to find things in common. However, it would help you to pass the time if you discovered something you could do on the Enterprise that you enjoy. Perhaps you would be interested in joining some of the educational programs that are available,” Data replied, doing his best not to offend his friend.

“I don’t know about educational stuff. School isn’t really my thing. On Risa I spent most of my time on the boardwalks and beaches. I never really found anything in particular that I wanted to do; professionally speaking,” Grady told him as he pulled his other leg up onto the couch.

“Do you swim?” Data asked with interest.

“Like a fish,” he chuckled. “I used to do a lot of swimming instruction and life guarding. Kind of boring I guess, but I was outside most of the time.” Data noted how his voice took on a hint of sadness when he mentioned being outside.

“I cannot swim. I would only sink if i were in deep enough bodies of water,” Data said in an attempt to distract his friend, hoping he might find his flaw amusing.

“That’s awful. I can’t imagine not being able to float, or ride the surf,” Grady commented, unsure of how he could live with such an unfortunate limitation.

“There is an Olympic sized pool on the recreation deck, if you are interested,” the android offered in another attempt to cheer him up.

“Pools aren’t quite like the ocean,” his friend retorted with a sigh.

Data could tell that he had failed to lift his spirits and decided to pursue the concern that seemed most obvious.

“Has it been a difficult transition for you? Do you miss living planet-side?” Data asked sincerely.

“To be honest, this ship is amazing...but I hate it here,” Grady confessed quietly, feeling out of place.

“Can I make a suggestion?” the android inquired.

“Always,” Grady replied politely.

“You had mentioned previously that you were not allowed to enter the hollow-deck on your own. Perhaps if you met with my friend, Counsellor Troi, she could give you the permission you need. The experience of being outdoors is much more immersive on the hollow-deck than in the arboretum,” Data explained thoughtfully.

“Counsellor? You mean like a therapist?” the young man asked dubiously.

“I only suggest that she would be the person to speak to regarding your issues with adjusting to life on a starship and that she has the authority to help you gain access to enmities that may help your mental health,” Data elaborated.

“I think the only thing that will help at this point is to leave this ship,” said Grady quite seriously as he worried his lower lip.

“Do you think you might? Even after your sister made it possible for you to be with her?” Data asked with mild concern.

“Data, you’re really nice and it’s been interesting talking with you, but I don’t think I’m suited for this kind of lifestyle. It’s so closed in and there’s nothing but the stars and blackness out every window,” he replied forlorn.

“Would you give me ten days to change your mind?” the android quickly rebutted.

“Well, seeing as ten days is number of days until we reach the next Star-base—which of course you knew—what choice do I have?” Grady quipped.

“Good. I would very much like to begin with a visit to the hollow-deck,” Data told him with the ghost of a smile. Grady found himself staring at his mouth for a moment, fixated on the idea that the android was pleased with himself.

“Alright, just tell me when,” he agreed reluctantly after thinking it over. 

“Computer. Are any of the hollow-decks currently available?” Data inquired to the ship’s computer.

“Affirmative. Hollow-deck three is currently unoccupied,” an automated female voice chirped.

“Computer please reserve hollow-deck three for the next hour,” Data commanded. 

The computer confirmed his request and the android stood up abruptly.

“Oh, so we’re going now?” Grady asked a little taken aback.

“Yes, and you can bring a bathing suit if you like,” Data informed him.  
.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the hollow-deck. What could go wrong? Probably not what you’d expect.

When they arrived at hollow-deck three, Data made fast work of programming in what he wanted. Grady marvelled at the speed of Data’s fingers as he worked. Once the computer confirmed everything was ready, they entered together.

It was a busy beach with a boardwalk. Not exactly Risa, but close enough to elicit a grin from Grady. He could feel the heat of the sun on his face and the warm breeze in his hair.

“This is amazing!” Grady thrilled as he looked around, a small bag tucked under his arm. “It’s all so real.” He took a chance and touched the arm of one of the projected people as they passed by. The woman gave him an odd look, but otherwise seemed to ignore him.

“I am pleased that you like it,” Data told him, a small smile evident on his lips.

“Oh, I didn’t know you could be pleased. Or that you smiled so often,” Grady teased with a cheeky smile of his own. This was the second time he’d caught the android smiling and he felt comfortable enough now to point it out.

Data opened his mouth to reply, but then decided it wasn’t necessary.

“Is it always so crowded in this program?” The young man asked as he nearly bumped into a couple behind him.

“You can request the computer to adapt any elements of your choosing,” Data informed him with a tilt of his head.

“Computer?” Grady called out into the air and grinned again when it chirped an unnatural electronic noise amidst the chattering of the crowd and natural rushing of the ocean.

“Computer, please discontinue the holographic people,” he requested in a very business-like manor.

In moments the crowd was gone and they were left alone on the beach. It was almost a relief to be rid of all that noise.

“Amazing. Computer, please make a hut, or tent where I can change into my bathing shorts,” he commanded. 

He had to stop himself from clapping when it worked. He didn’t want to look like an over-excited child. A small, early twentieth century beach hut appeared a few meters away. It was made of blue and white striped fabric and billowed softly in the breeze.

“Fantastic. I’ll be right back,” Grady told his companion and ran inside to change. 

Data slowly made his way over to the hut and stood outside to wait. He looked down at his boots. He could feel that sand was beginning to sift into them and wondered if it would remain once the program ended.

“I know you don’t swim, Data, but I was thinking maybe you could at least take off your boots and roll up your pants,” Grady suggested from inside the hut.

The android contemplated the idea and decided that since there was already sand in his boots he would give it a try. Although he didn’t experience sensations the same way as organic life forms, he could still appreciate the texture of the sand and the coolness of the water if he were stand in it.

Data sat in an abandoned beach chair and began to remove his boots. Grady reappeared in his knee length board shorts and came over to sit by Data’s left foot. His friend started to roll up his pant cuff for him. Data was unsure why Grady was assisting him. Surely he was aware that he was capable of attending to his own clothing.

“Do all androids share your complexion and golden eye colour?” the young man asked casually as he examined Data’s ankle.

“Other than myself I have only encountered one other android made by my creator. We were practically identical,” Data informed him. Grady seemed to be considering his words as he picked up his foot to get a better look.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you have the most fascinating feet,” Grady told him as he looked up from his position on the ground.

“Do I?” Was Data’s sole reply.

“Most definitely. Whoever created you thought of everything. From your toenails to the hair on each knuckle. I’ll bet you even have toe prints,” Grady rambled with enthusiasm.

Data wiggled his toes, almost playfully, which made his young friend laugh. Grady quickly switched to Data’s other leg and made fast work of his other pant cuff.

“I do find it interesting what other people notice about my design,” Data commented as he stood and placed his boots neatly under the chair; socks tucked away inside.

“You mean you aren’t above a little flattery? Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Grady told him in that teasing tone that Data was beginning to recognize.

As they approached the water, Grady requested a small surf board and the computer obliged. He paused and turned towards the android. “Would you benefit from one of these? Would you float at all?” he inquired with some doubt.

“Unfortunately although I am waterproof in my construction it is my weight that prevents buoyancy,” Data informed his friend.

“Too bad,” Grady sighed with disappointment. “What about the sand between you toes? Can you feel it the way I do, or are sensations like emotions for you?” he asked after a moment.

“I can perceive the texture and temperature of the sand in the form of information. However, I cannot say whether it pleasant, or irritating,” the android explained.

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” he said as he looked towards the ocean again. 

“You may go into the water if that is what you wish,” said Data as if reading his mind. “It is the main reason that we are here.”

“You really don’t mind if I run in?”

“Be my guest,” Data added with one of his almost smiles.

The young man took off towards the water and continued to wade in until it was up to his waist. Data marvelled at the change in Grady’s demeanour. He was beginning to understand why his friend had been so depressed about life on a starship.

Grady hopped onto and then lay on the board. He paddled out to catch a wave. Even if this wasn’t the ocean he was used to he already looked right at home on the surf. 

The android walked over to where the waves swept onto the beach. He noted how the flow of the water was organic, similar to breathing. Then he took a moment to appreciate how the packed, wet sand differed from the dry. It wasn’t entirely new to him, but it had been some time since he’d been barefoot on a beach.

A stronger wave came in and cool water rushed over his feet, but he was distracted. Data was watching as Grady caught a wave and came rushing back towards the shoreline. Suddenly, an odd sensation fluttered in the android’s chest. It was like nothing he’d experienced before and thought it best to run a quick self diagnostic. No anomalies were found and by the time he was done his scan the sensation was gone. 

Data observed with interest as his friend repeated his actions and caught another wave. Grady’s second attempt was less successful than his first. Several minutes passed and Data was satisfied when he had no other unexplained sensations. 

On his third attempt, Grady caught a fairly large wave and managed to ride it for some time. As he watched his friend, Data realized that the sensation was rising within him again. This time it felt stronger and clearer.

He struggled to find a word to describe it. Then he noted the pure joy on the Grady’s face as he approached the beach. Something inside his neural net informed him that this was the feeling he was experiencing. Not only was such a thing impossible, but it was also highly unlikely that he would recognize such an emotion for what it was.

Grady made his way back to the android. He shook the water from his short, wet curls and gave him a peculiar look. “What’s going on with your face?” he asked as he panted to catch his breath.

Data paused and attempted to register what the boy meant. Then he understood; he was smiling quite broadly, so much so that he was sure his eyes had creased at the corners. He reasoned that it must have been a side-effect of the emotional flutter, which was gone again.

The android removed the expression from his face and retreated to the beach chair. As he began to dust the sand from his feet Grady approached him with a look of concern.

“Data, what’s wrong?” he asked as he started to dry himself with a towel.

“I do not know. I have just experienced an anomaly of some kind. I am certain that it was nothing serious,” Data informed him as he pulled on his socks and then his boots.

“What do you mean? What kind of anomaly? I was only out there for a few minutes. Did you get water in your circuits or something?” Grady rambled as he became more concerned.

“I do not believe that is the case. I will return to my quarters and run a complete self-diagnostic. Do not concern yourself. You are welcome to remain in the hollow-deck for the remaining time allotted,” Data replied in an attempt to reassure him.

“What sort of thing happened? I mean, I know I’m not a programming genius, but maybe if you explained it to me you might better understand what it was,” said Grady with just as much concern as before.

“There were two instances while you were surfing that I experienced an unknown influence of emotion. The first time it barely registered, but the second was more alarming,” Data informed him evenly.

“Emotion? But you don’t experience emotions...how do you know that’s what it was? And what do you mean by ‘alarming’? Were you afraid?” Grady asked uncertain. It was difficult for him to keep from panicking even though Data was so calm and straight faced about the whole thing.

“I did not experience fear. I simply meant that the event itself was cause for concern. I believe I experienced joy, although I do not have a frame of reference to be certain,” he explained thoughtfully.

When Grady went quiet, Data took a moment to observe The boy’s face. It changed from an expression of concern to one of surprise and finally what could only be described as defeat. It was very similar to the expression he had when they’d discussed Reeva’s approval of their friendship.

“Damn it,” Grady cursed and hid his face in the towel. 

“You are not at fault, Grady,” said Data as he placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder.

The boy removed the towel from his features and shook his head. “I might be,” he confessed with a frown.

“How would such a thing be possible?” Data asked at a loss for his meaning.

“Well, it shouldn’t. You’re not a biological being and even if you were I’ve never seen such an intense response before,” Grady replied adamantly.

“I still do not understand. Do you mean to say that you have the ability to project emotions on other people?” Data asked as he tried to decipher what exactly was happening between them.

“Typically it’s intensions—projected thoughts to suggest a way of thinking, or behaving. It takes a lot to influence someone’s emotions...And I can’t affect just anyone; not unwillingly,” he began to explain. “A person would have to be open to it. My sister and I are half Risian and half Selelvian. We aren’t as skilled with the knack as our mother was and we were always discouraged from using it.”

The android analyzed this new information. Knowing his friend’s heritage helped him to put together the physical aspects he had observed from both siblings. It made logical sense that they would be from two very different races. Risians looked very human, while Selelvians were elegant and tall with almost ethereal features—earning them the comparison to elves of ancient earth literature.

To date he had only encountered one other Selelvian and he had been deceptive and cruel. He’d used his ‘knack’ to manipulate and exploit several members of the crew. He new it would be unfair to presume that either Grady, or Reeva would have similar natures. In fact, the guilt Grady was obviously experiencing would imply that he was the complete opposite.

“I stand by my previous statement; you are not at fault,” Data told him with sincerity. “Even if you did unintentionally attempt to project an emotion, it is impossible for such a thing to effect me.”

“It should be, but maybe it isn’t,” Grady added, unconvinced.

Suddenly, Data became acutely aware that they were still alone on the beach and Grady—still in only his swim shorts—was starting to shiver slightly.

“Are you cold? We could adjust the environmental temperature,” Data suggested, completely off topic.

“No, but I should probably change back into my clothes,” Grady replied, the disappointment back in his voice.

It wasn’t the cool air that was causing him to shake, but the intensity the situation. How could he have been so careless as to influence someone without meaning to? Maybe his sister was right, it was always his fault. He shook his head as he walked over to the changing hut and disappeared inside.

Data watched as the boy walked away. He was dissatisfied that in his efforts to persuade Grady to remain on the Enterprise he had actually made him feel worse. He followed the young man into the hut and closed the flap behind him.

Grady had just pulled on his underwear when he heard the movement behind him.

“What are you doing?” he gasped in surprise.

“My apologies. You were quicker at disrobing than I anticipated. I should have asked your permission before entering,” Data explained as he averted his eyes before turning to leave.

“Wait, why did you come in here?” Grady asked with less alarm when he realized that Data had made an honest mistake. 

“It appears that you believe you have offended me and I did not want you to feel that you have altered, or damaged our relationship,” he informed him as he turned towards him again, but his modesty protocols made sure that he didn’t look anywhere but at his face. 

“And you had to rush in here to tell me that?” the boy asked skeptically with a tilt of his head.

“I did not rush,” Data retorted, believing that he had walked at a normal pace.

“Data, you don’t feel anything right now, do you?” Grady asked hesitantly. He’d just caught on to Data’s avoidance of his mostly nude appearance and thought it was a bit strange considering that his swim shorts hadn’t covered much more than his underwear did now.

“Are you referring to an emotion?” Data replied and his friend nodded. 

Data took a few seconds to consider his question. He didn’t think he was, but on closer analysis he discovered something new. Just as before it was unclear what it was. If Grady was influencing him with his emotions it was quite different from his past experience with Lore. His brother had transmitted very strong, very specific, negative emotions from an emotion chip. Those emotions were technically meant to be Data’s emotions; designed specifically for him.

Grady’s emotions were organic and specifically how he, as an individual, experienced them. Data had a theory he was curious to implement.

“I may be experiencing something...if you are in fact not attempting to share, or influence me in this moment then it stands to reason that if you did I might better understand if that is what is happening,” Data explained slowly.

“I don’t know that I should. Influences should be subtle, basically unnoticed. What if it’s too much for you?” Grady said nervously. He didn’t want to make things worse than they already were.

“If you are not comfortable, I will understand,” he told him.

Grady decided that the harm was done. If Data was curious he may as give it a try. The young man turned his back to his friend, as though suddenly shy. He didn’t verbally answer, but gave him what he’d asked for. 

It was almost as though someone opened a window to let in a cool breeze, only instead of air, an emotion flowed over the android. It was refreshing, and intriguing—but still too ambiguous.

Data was unsure why his friend was turned away. He reached out and held one of Grady’s hands from behind. A memory of holding his daughter’s hand replayed in his mind and he began to understand that it may be affection he was feeling. It stood to reason that he may have been experiencing some form of affection since he decided to follow his friend into the hut.

The android smiled a little. It was a soft, pleasant sort of feeling. The longer it went on, the more he wanted Grady to turn around. Data decided it wasn’t appropriate to continuing staring at the back of his head and—modesty program or not—began to let his eyes wander over the rest of the young man’s body.

Data noted the sun kissed tan from his days on Risa. He could tell that he had strong shoulders and an equally muscled back. Grady’s backside was also aesthetically pleasing and well toned. That was when Data finally caught on...this was no longer just affection. This was attraction. He had never in his existence contemplated the aesthetics of another person’s backside; whether it was pleasing, or otherwise.

Data released the boy’s hand and took a step back. Severing the physical connection did nothing to stop the influence. It was strange to have his ethical programming alert him to the possible misstep he was taking without any other emotions to cause him to feel afraid, or ashamed. All he knew was that it felt good to be near Grady and could perhaps feel even better to be closer.

“Why did you not tell me you were physically attracted to me?” Data asked softly, without judgment.

Grady turned around slowly, a look of worry in his eyes. Then that feeling of insecurity washed over Data. Not replacing, but adding another note in the symphony.

“I’m so sorry. I turned away so I wouldn’t feel it as strongly. I was only trying to send my fondness for you. Maybe I should have finished dressing first. It’s difficult to keep focused while I’m standing here in my underwear,” he confessed openly as he blushed.

Data suddenly felt compelled to comfort him and debated internally for several milliseconds if this would be appropriate since the boy was in fact in his underwear. He also knew from their previous encounter that Grady didn’t want anything more than his friendship. However, his current emotional state and the crude comment from his sister may suggest otherwise.

Then he recalled that Grady would tell him if he was being inappropriate and decided to act. He reached out and took his friend in his arms, hugging him firmly—pressing the boy’s bare chest to his uniform clad form.

Grady seemed to calm at his touch and find relief from his anxiety. He put his arms around Data and rested his head of damp curls on his shoulder. For the first time Data could appreciate how physical contact nurtured a bond between two people from an emotional perspective. 

As they stood for a moment, embracing one another a new wave of happiness washed over him. Grady lifted his head and looked Data in the eye. The android didn’t think anything of their continued close proximity until Grady’s attraction snuck back in and within moments his desire flooded his positronic brain.

Not only was his ethical program confused, but his sexuality program was beginning to activate. He pulled away and deemed that more harm than good would come of their continued contact. Grady startled by his sudden rejection.

“What’s wrong?” The young man asked with a frown.

“Is it normal that you can project several emotions, or intentions at once?” the android asked with growing concern that his systems may become overwhelmed by what was happening.

“No. Why? Wait are you still feeling something now?” Grady asked with concern of his own.

Then he bit his lower lip in that nervous, habitual way. Only now Data found it very distracting and almost sexual in nature. He was beginning to doubt how much longer he could control his actions if such strong emotions continued to influence his neural net.

“Yes, there are a few emotions still resonating from you. Is it possible for you to discontinue your efforts?” Data asked as gently as possible as he struggled to remain focused.

“I thought I had,” Grady grimaced. He began to notice that the android was breathing faster than normal and had an almost lustful look in his eyes as he stared at the boy’s mouth. Grady felt full of shame with the realization that he was essentially filling the android with sexual desire. He quickly turned away to take several steadying breaths.

Slowly, like voices in a crowded room, one by one they quieted. Data was both relieved to be back to normal, but also found that he missed their connection. 

“Thank you, Grady. I can safely say that I now feel nothing,” Data informed him as his facial expression became neutral once more.

Grady faced him again. He was also relieved, although embarrassed. Without a word he dressed himself and then balled up the swim shorts and towel. He tucked them into his bag and then placed the bag under his arm. 

As they left the hollow-deck, Grady became curious about what exactly Data felt while he was using his knack.

“Data, you said you felt several emotions. Were you able to define what each one was?” he asked timidly. Maybe it hadn’t been as horrible as he thought.

“Again, I have no real frame of reference when it comes to positive emotions. However, I can tell you what I believe them to be and you will know from what you were intending if I am correct,” Data told him as they arrived at the turbo lift.

“Sure, of course,” he said feeling a little less unsure.

They boarded the lift and started toward the civilian quarters deck. Luckily they were alone, which made continuing their conversation easier.

“The first emotion was joy, or happiness. The next—affection, or fondness. Then I noticed a feeling of attraction. It was subtle at first, but became more obvious. I do not know if this was lust, or desire. I simply wished to be physically close to you; perhaps make physical contact. Then there was the anxiety you felt when I told you that you had not discontinued your knack.”

“And you felt all of those things at the same time in varying degrees while we were in the hut?” Grady summarized.

“Correct,” he concurred and then added, “The feeling of attraction intensified when I held you. It was becoming quite overwhelming.”

The turbo lift stopped and the doors slid open. Together they began to walk back to Grady’s quarters.

“I think your interpretations are pretty accurate. If I’m being honest, I didn’t even know I was attracted to you until today. I mean, I knew I liked your company...and you’re very nice to look at, but I wasn’t expecting to want other things from you,” Grady confided with a flush to his cheeks.

“What bothers me is that I never meant to send you my happiness,” he continued. “Not that you shouldn’t be happy, but it was an accident. It’s also really weird that you would continue to feel everything. Normally it’s difficult enough for me to send through the intent of one emotion. Maybe it has something to do with you being an android?”

“Perhaps. I will analyze my experiences and try to decipher how it was possible that I could pick up any of your emotions in the first place,” replied Data in an even, scientific tone.

They arrived at their destination and Grady paused before opening the door.

“Data, now that you’ve felt these feelings, are you able to feel them on your own?” he asked thoughtfully with a tilt of his head.

“In theory I will not be able to replicate the emotions. You were their source. It is not as though a new program was created through the process of your projection. Your emotions are your emotions, while I still have none,” the android explained plainly.

“That’s too bad,” said Grady with a hint of sadness as he tapped the door open. “I want to thank you for taking me to the hollow-deck. It was very kind of you.”

“I apologize if I have altered your enjoyment of the ocean due to my accidental intrusion on your emotions. It would be unfortunate if it changed your decision to remain on the Enterprise,” Data told him with sincerity.

“Oh, no. I really did have a good time. I’m just a little sad that when you recall our time together you won’t remember how my emotions felt as you experienced them,” he explained.

“Do not be concerned. They will be like foot notes,” said Data as he gave him a small smile of encouragement.

“Right...and since you can’t be sad, I shouldn’t be sad either,” Grady concluded with a chuckled.

“In a manor of speaking, yes,” Data added in agreement.

Grady secretly wished to influence Data with one more sentiment that would make everything less awkward, but decided against it. If he couldn’t control his output of desire they might have replay of what happened in the hollow-deck. He hated his sister for putting the suggestion in his head in the first place.  
......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration and original idea for Selelvian race and the ‘knack’ are credited to author Peter David and his character Jaan Devin in the TNG novel “Strike Zone”. I read it when I was a teenager and found it quite upsetting, but brilliant. This is my interpretation, so not entirely accurate, but similar approach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grady takes a trip to Sickbay and Data has an eye opening conversation with Deanna.

The next day Grady woke up with a head ache. At first it didn’t really bother him, but as the day went on he found he was dimming the lights in his quarters and needing to lie down. He decided to stop putting it off and go to Sickbay.

Reeva had recommended that he go at some point anyway. It would be foolish not to take advantage of the medical care available to them. Except that doctors made him uncomfortable. At least it would distract him from obsessing over what had happened in the beach hut.

He walked into the brightly lit space and instinctively shielded his eyes with his hand. A lovely young officer with jet black hair and exotic features came over and offered him a seat on one of the bio beds. 

“My name is Nurse Ogawa. Is it your head that’s bothering you?” She asked as she took a few preliminary scans.

“Yeah, I’ve had a headache since I woke up this morning,” he informed her as he tried not to sound like he was complaining.

“I’ll get the doctor. What is your name?” she asked politely.

“Oh, it’s Grady Skye,” he replied.

Nurse Ogawa nodded and disappeared into the next area. After a minute another woman came into view. She was taller and a bit older, with red hair and very blue eyes.

“Hello Grady, my name is Doctor Crusher. Nurse Ogawa tells me you have a headache. Tell me, do you get a lot of headaches?” she asked softly.

“Not really. I’d say this is my first in quite some time,” he answered.

“Well that’s good to hear. If it’s alright with you I’m just going to give your a full scan and physical. I just want to be sure that there is nothing out of the ordinary causing your discomfort,” the doctor explained as she began to scan him with her medical tricorder.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” he told her dismissively.

“I always like to be sure when an ailment is persistent. Just relax, this won’t take very long at all,” she reassured him with a kind smile.

Grady sat patiently while the doctor continued her scans. She tapped a few buttons and made a few notes and then put the device down. He thought she was done and would give him something for the pain, but she picked up another device. This one looked almost like a hypospray.

“Since this is your first visit I would like take a blood sample. It won’t hurt, but you will feel a small amount of pressure at the site,” she informed him. He nodded since it didn’t look like he had a choice in the matter.

“Your sister came in the day after you arrived. I suppose she needed to be cleared for her work duties. I was surprised that you weren’t with her,” said Doctor Crusher conversationally. “Does she know that you aren’t feeling well?” 

“She was gone this morning. To be honest I don’t know that she came home last night. I think she might be seeing someone,” he said casually.

“Oh, I see. Well I have a son who lived on his own for a year when he was your age. I suppose you’re fairly able to look after yourself,” she said warmly. She took his blood sample and deposited it into a slot in a console against the wall. He watched as she tapped some more buttons.

“How old is your son now?” he asked trying to distract himself from the throbbing in his head.

“He’s twenty. He’s away at Starfleet Academy. Is that something that might interest you, Grady?” 

“Me? No. I’m not sure I’m cut out for life off planet let alone such a regimented lifestyle,” he admitted openly.

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear you’re finding the adjustment difficult. Maybe you should try talking to the ship’s Counsellor, Deanna Troi,” she recommended.

“I think you’re the third person whose made that suggestion,” he winced.

“If I make it a medical advisement would you actually speak to her instead of waiting for the fourth person to suggest her?” she asked only half-joking.

“I’ll go. I wouldn’t want disregard doctor’s orders,” he agreed reluctantly.

“Glad to hear it. I’m curious, are you capable of using any of your Selelvian abilities? When I asked Reeva she said she never had any real success with it. I think it’s called a ‘knack’?” asked the doctor out of curiosity.

“I’ve had very little practice. I tend to shy away from using it. People tend to get suspicious when they learn you can manipulate their thoughts. Our mother was very against teaching either of us much about it,” Grady fibbed. It was mostly true, although he knew his sister had outright lied. She was much more proficient than he was.

“I see, but it sounds like you’ve been able to influence others?” she asked with mild concern.

“Only if they know I’m doing it. Seems to be the flaw in being a half breed. I’ve never been able to sway someone who wasn’t aware of my attempt to influence them,” he added, not really wanting to continue on the subject. He didn’t feel the need to share his slip up with Data at the moment either.

“Do you mind if I manipulate your right shoulder. It looks like there’s a history of dislocation. It could be the root cause of your headache,” she informed him as she returned from reviewing some the scans.

“Knock yourself out,” he replied, almost relieved she was changing her focus.

Doctor Crusher very delicately examined the shoulder. Then she had him extend his arm out and checked his range of motion. It was mildly limited in comparison to his other shoulder when she compared it.

“How many times would you say it’s become dislocated?” the doctor asked with a frown.

“A few, maybe twice due to trauma. Every now and then it will pop out without a real reason to. Why?” Grady explained hesitantly.

“Does it hurt? Not when it dislocates, but just in day to day use?” she asked with concern.

“No, not usually. Maybe if I use it a lot. Like yesterday, I was swimming in the hollow deck. Normally swimming helps, but I guess it’s been a few weeks so maybe I aggravated it,” he told her.

“Do you mind if I ask what the trauma was at caused the initial injury?” she asked as she loaded a hypospray. 

“It was just one of those things. You know, I was being a precocious child, acting out. It was an accident,” Grady said as he stared at his hands in his lap.

“Could you be more specific?” the doctor requested as she held his pain relief hostage in her hand.

“It was just one of those things. I wasn’t behaving and my father yanked on my arm a little too hard. I was probably three at the time. He wasn’t abusive, it was just an accident,” he confided as discretely as possible.

“Alright. Well thank you for being honest,” she said, though she felt a little concerned that he felt the need to point out that his father hadn’t intended to harm him. It was always difficult to broach this sort of subject, especially if the parent in question was no longer living.

“This is a mediation that will ease your discomfort,” she told him as she showed him the hypospray. “If the headache returns in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours I would like you to come back so I can run some additional tests. Okay?” 

“Yes, I understand,” the young man said a little quieter, feeling less at ease.

She put the device to his neck and he felt the same pressure as when she took his blood sample. Within moments the headache subsided.

The doctor deposited the hypospray and picked up another implement. 

“This is for your shoulder. It will help with inflammation when you overwork it. Even if you aren’t experiencing pain I would like you to use it. It will help to stop any further damage to the joint,” she explained and then showed him how to use it.

“Thank you. This is very kind,” Grady commented as he took the device.

“Just come and see me, or my team if you need anything else,” she said with another warm smile.

“Of course,” he said as he stood.

“Oh and Grady...one more thing,” the doctor called to stop him from leaving just yet.

“Yes, Doctor?” he replied as he turned back to face her.

“Should I be speaking to your sister, or Guinan if I have any concerns, or questions?” 

It was a simple question, but something about it bothered him.

“What do you mean? Why can’t you just speak to me directly?” he wanted to know.

“It’s just a formality for your medical record. If something were to happen and I need permission, or guidance for any reason. Would you say Reeva is your acting guardian?” Doctor Crusher clarified.

“Um, yeah. Reeva of course,” he confirmed, still uneasy.

“Alright. I think that’s everything for now. Have a good afternoon,” she said. This time the doctor let him leave.

Once she was alone, Doctor Crusher looked over at her screen again. Something about his scan was bothering her, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Although unfamiliar with the genetic anomalies that may come about with his specific genetic make-up, there was still something that wasn’t sitting right. It was odd that the boy’s shoulder wasn’t more damaged than it appeared from the history he gave her. Especially if it would pop out without much effort. 

The doctor tapped her comm badge. “Doctor Crusher to Counsellor Troi.”

“Troi here.” Came the counsellor’s reply.

“I’ve just recommended that one of our new residents, Grady Skye, come to see you. He’s having some difficulty adjusting to the Enterprise,” the doctor told her.

“Yes, I was talking to Data about that just the other day. It seems they’ve become friends. If I don’t hear from him in the next couple of days I’ll let you know,” Troi informed the doctor.

“I’m hopeful he’ll be in touch. I’ll forward his medical records and a few notes that may be helpful when he does speak to you,” she added.

“That would be useful. I’ll let you know. Troi out.”

......

Data sat with perfect posture as he waited for Deanna to return from the replicator. He couldn’t stop replaying the events from the day before in his mind. There was one moment in particular that kept stealing his attention. 

It was when he held Grady in his arms. Even though he couldn’t feel it now, he remembered the serenity that his happiness brought him. He recalled how when their eyes met he was filled with desire. But now instead of an overwhelming sensation it was only an unfeeling footnote, just as he suspected it would be. 

He’d spent most of his off hours analyzing and reanalyzing his experiences. He even tried running his dream program to see if that would give him any insight. But he didn’t dream about Grady, only about his cat, Spot. In the dream she gave birth to puppies. He doubted it meant anything significant.

“Now Data, what can I do for you today?” Deanna asked kindly, bring him back to the present. She settled in her seat across from him with her hot cocoa and watched his face thoughtfully. She could tell he was distracted.

“I would like to discuss something that occurred yesterday that may be of a delicate nature,” he began to tell her and then paused for her response.

“Well, as you know, everything we discuss is confidential. I have a feeling this has to do with your new friend,” Deanna told him as she leaned a little more forward.

“You are correct. Yesterday I came to discover that Grady is considering leaving the Enterprise. I am uncertain that he has informed his sister of this development. In an attempt to convince him to stay I took him to the hollow-deck to experience what it can offer in terms of realistic environments,” he explained.

“Hopefully I can help him to change his mind as well when I get the chance to talk to him,” Deanna added with confidence. “Go on.”

“Everything was going well until a most peculiar event transpired. Grady is half Selelvian and for some unknown reason he was able to influence me with his emotional state,” he informed her.

“You felt his emotions?” she reiterated in disbelief.

“Yes. He claims it was unintentionally and I believe him. However, I remained skeptical that he was in fact the origin of the emotions I felt. So he agreed to intentionally attempt to influence me. He was successful and it was confirmed that he was the source,” he continued very factually.

“That must have been very special. Not only experiencing emotions, but experiencing a shared emotion,” Deanna said with a soft smile. “What did you share?”

“They were positive feelings. There was joy and fondness. But there was also unintentional attraction, which gave way to what I can only describe as desire. In Grady’s defence, he was as surprised as I was to be experiencing it,” Data said with without judgment. “He was able to discontinue his influence, but it took some effort.”

Data paused and when it seemed as though his colleague was still digesting what he’d told her he decided to add one more thing.

“After spending most of last night analyzing what happened and how it was possible for such a transference to occur I have come up at a loss. My only conclusion would be to enter into a similar experiment with the intent to conduct an analysis as I experience the shared emotions,” he concluded.

Deanna thought over everything he was saying. It occurred to her that he hadn’t really told her how it effected him.

“I presume feeling these emotions was important and intriguing for you, but how did they effect you when they stopped? I only ask because when Lore fed you emotions such as anger and hatred he manipulated you to such a degree that they became like an addiction. You craved them to the point where the threat of losing them made you bend to his will,” she explained to let him know her concerns.

“I must admit that I did appreciate their loss when they subsided. However, I did not long for them, nor do I now. It is my scientific curiosity and perhaps my continued quest to explore what it is to be human that compels me to attempt another experience,” he said adamantly.

“Have you discussed what this meant to Grady yet?” she asked thoughtfully.

“Not as of yet. I thought it would be best to discuss this with you first, Counsellor,” he replied.

“Sharing himself like that could be seen as quite an intimate act. If you do decide to pursue further experimentation it might be important to have a clear idea of boundaries. Unless of course you have an interest in a deeper bonding opportunity,” she told him in hopes that he would see the greater implications of what he might be getting himself into.

“I have not yet considered how this might effect Grady. I have no intention at this point to become more intimate with him. He is my friend and I would request that he assist me if he were comfortable and only use basic emotions,” the android informed her plainly.

Deanna couldn’t help but chuckle at his lack of understanding of how complex even a basic emotion could be. She was very doubtful that someone of Grady’s age and experience would be able to have the control needed for a successful experiment.

“Data I have to ask...when you felt Grady’s desire how did it affect you?” she asked very seriously.

“I recall having great difficulty focusing on anything but the desire that was overwhelming my senses. My ethical program was inconclusive as to whether it would be acceptable to proceed into a sexual act with Grady. They were his emotions and therefore it was his desire for me I was feeling. My sexuality program was also influenced. Under normal circumstances I must consciously initiate its protocols, but when I was flooded with desire it began to initiate on its own,” he recounted with a new found uncertainty. As he spoke, Data began to realize that his experience sounded more obscene when said out loud.

“So, if Grady hadn’t been able to to sever his influence you most likely would have had sex with him whether it was what he wanted, or not,” she surmised with mild alarm.

“I do not believe he is aware of how close I came to losing control,” he added in hushed tones as he began to understand the gravity of her words.

“Data, I know how important it is for you to pursue this new avenue of emotions, but I don’t believe it’s worth the risk. At least not until you better understand the consequences of how you might be affected if you become overwhelmed again. Not just by desire, but anger, or sorrow can be difficult to predict,” said the Counsellor as she placed a hand on his forearm.

“I am beginning to question if perhaps I have been swayed without realizing it. The very fact that I would disregard the danger I could put Grady in for my own selfish pursuit of emotional understanding is a concern,” he confessed in almost a shameful manor.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. Just recognize that maybe this isn’t something you’re ready for after all. And perhaps it’s something Grady isn’t ready for either,” she said in an attempt to console him.

“Thank you, Deanna. I will hold off for now and try not to give in to temptation, as it were,” Data replied with a slight frown.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to thank my readers for coming this far. More to follow...I may end up changing my rating to explicit. Reviews and comments welcome:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data gives Grady a little insight and Guinan tries to make him feel better.

Data returned to the bridge to continue his duty shift. Things remained fairly routine. The captain was in his ready-room, leaving Commander Riker in charge. 

As Data continued to review the reports on the new relay installs he overheard Riker discussing his latest dalliance with Lieutenant Worf. The Klingon sounded unimpressed, which was not unusual. From Riker’s description of the woman it was expected; petit and fair. In fact, if the android had to guess he would say that Reeva Skye was the man’s current conquest. He filed away this information in case it became pertinent in the future. 

Later, he checked in with Geordi in engineering and everything was under control. He was no longer needed on the bridge for several hours and decided to stop and apologize to Grady for any misconduct.

Grady woke to the chime of his door. Even though Doctor Crusher had given him something to ease the pain of his headache he still struggled with the lingering fatigue. He ended up taking a long nap and was now a little disoriented.

He padded over to the door in bare feet and turned the lights on to their minimum setting. He had no idea what time it was. 

“Who is it?” Grady grumbled as he hit the comm button.

“It is Data. If this is not a good time I can return at when it is more convenient,” came the quick reply.

The boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and debated whether, or not to let the android in. He could feel his headache threatening an encore, but decided if they kept the visit short it would be fine.

“Come in,” he said a little less harshly and the door slid open.

Data gave his friend a once over as he walked into the room. “Are you unwell?” he asked with concern as he noted his frumpy appearance.

“I was asleep,” Grady replied.

“It is only just after 18:00. Have you been having trouble with your sleep cycle?” he enquired with same tone.

“What do you want, Data?” Grady huffed with annoyance.

“I have upset you. I will leave. What I wanted to ask can wait until you are feeling more yourself,” Data told him as he walked back to the door.

“Really? That’s it. I get a little out of sorts and you’re just going to leave.” Grady wasn’t entirely sure why he was encouraging Data to stay, when he really did want him to go.

“Does your current state have anything to do with the time we spent in the hollow-deck?” Data asked as he regarded the boy again.

“I don’t know, maybe,” he said as he sat heavily on the couch. “I had this terrible headache this morning and even after getting it treated I was really tired. And now I think my shoulder is starting to hurt,” he lamented as he rolled his right shoulder and winced.

“You were already seen in sickbay?” the android asked to be sure and the boy nodded. “Perhaps a massage would help to loosen the muscles,” Data offered as he sat down beside him.

“You don’t mind? I don’t want to trouble you,” said Grady with some hesitation.

“No trouble at all. I am programmed with several medically approved methods of massage,” Data replied promptly. 

Grady turned his back to the android after a moment of consideration. He really wasn’t in the mood to argue. Normally he would try to rope his sister into giving him a back rub, but she didn’t seem to be in any hurry to return home.

At first his touch was almost too light to feel. Then Data got to work with just the right amount of pressure. It was heavenly. Grady bit down on his lower lip to keep from making any obscene noises. Data had a ghost of a smile as he sensed the tension release from the boy’s shoulders.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright after our episode in the hollow-deck yesterday,” Data said softly into his ear in a soothing manor. “After reviewing the events that transpired between us I began to wonder if you had any further concerns, or questions in regards to our friendship.”

“Not really. I guess it was kind of strange, but also kind of nice. Not as nice as this though,” said Grady appreciatively. 

As Data considered how to word his next question he shifted his hands to kneed into a particularly stubborn knot of muscle closer to the young man’s spine. A moan escaped from his companion and a hot rush of pleasure shot through them both.

The android froze, hands hovering just above Grady warm skin. He knew it was very likely another accident, but was suddenly unsure of how to proceed.

“I’m so sorry, Data. I guess that sounded pretty dirty,” the young man said with a flush of embarrassment when he noticed the manipulations had ceased.

“It was not the sound you made, but rather the sensation you shared,” Data confessed quietly as he tucked his hands in at his sides.

Grady turned around slowly to look his friend in the eye. “I did it again? You felt that?” 

“Yes. It was more than just an emotion,” he said just as quietly.

“I don’t know why this keeps happening. Maybe I’ve just been on my own too much. I used to be around a lot of people all the time. It was almost impossible to hear myself think let alone focus in on one person,” Grady rambled with dismay.

“I believe we should discontinue our interactions until we have a better grasp of the situation. You on your knack and myself on my susceptibility,” Data told him frankly. Although a part of him wanted to feel that pleasure rush through his body again.

“I understand. I wouldn’t want to feel the random desires of someone I barely know either,” said the boy with tears threatening in his eyes. “I’m so sorry. You have no idea.”

“Grady, I do not take offence. I am concerned that it is I who am being inconsiderate. You may not want your intimate feelings to be shared. They should be yours alone.” he rebutted softly.

It was all so confusing. Grady was so lonely and truly valued this friendship with this odd android man. He couldn’t believe that his overeager teenaged hormones kept interfering without his consent.

“I know I sounded like I didn’t want to see you when you arrived this evening, but I do enjoy your company. And I know we’ve only known each other a short amount of time, but I would be terribly lonely if you stopped being my friend,” he admitted, his voice full of sadness.

“I do not wish you to be lonely, however I am concerned for your wellbeing. I did not tell you this before, but in the instance when you influenced me with your desire it became increasingly difficult to control my actions. It is only in retrospect that I can appreciate the danger this may have put you in,” Data explained slowly.

“Danger? I don’t understand? Do you mean because you really wanted to have sex with me?” Grady asked, his eyes wide with uncertainty. 

“The danger lies in the fact that I am an android. I was not originally designed with emotions. I have had only one other experience with emotions. These were solely negative—anger, hate, loathing. I took pleasure in the pain other others,” he confessed openly, not intending to frighten his friend, but give context to his warning.

“Though these emotions were more compatible with my neural net there were times when they were pushed to the extreme and became quite overwhelming,” he continued. “So much so that they deactivated my ethical programming and safety protocols. I am programmed to do no more harm to any living being than deemed necessary. Yet when I am overwhelmed I cannot gauge what that might be as easily,” he concluded.

“So I was flooding you with sexual desire that may have pushed you to cause me bodily harm,” Grady surmised in horror. He just couldn’t get himself to say the word rape out loud. It was too awful. He would have stood up and walked away if hadn’t felt so numb.

“It is possible that your affection and any possible counter emotions due to your reactions would have prevented me from doing any actual harm, but I cannot be certain. I know this was not your intent. Perhaps if I had more perspective on how to control and interpret what it is I am feeling it would not be so dangerous,” Data added after a moment.

“I had no idea. Maybe you’re right. We need to stay away from each other. I don’t want to be responsible for destroying your reputation, or upending your career,” he said adamantly. 

The young man hated himself for causing so much trouble. And he hated himself more for how much he just wanted to be held and comforted by the one person he needed to keep away from.

“Do not worry. Nothing so dire will occur. I will find a solution,” the android reassured him. Of course he had no idea what that solution might be, or how long it would take him to discover it.

.....

After Data left his quarters, Grady found that he was wide awake. He decided to get dressed and go somewhere so that he wouldn’t be alone with his thoughts, which were now filled with guilt and shame.

He arrived in Ten Forward and went straight up to Guinan at the bar.

“Hello Guinan,” he greeted his benefactor. “I know Reeva hates it when I come in here, but I just didn’t want to alone right now. You don’t mind if I sit here and keep to myself?”

“I don’t mind at all. You’re always welcome to join me here. As for your sister, she isn’t working right now,” she informed him with a warm smile.

“Thanks,” he smiled back. “Do you mind if a get something to eat? I really haven’t eaten anything today,” he asked after a beat.

“Of course. What’s your pleasure?” Guinan asked kindly.

“I’m not actually sure what I want...” he started to say. Guinan put up a hand and gave him another smile.

“Let me get you something. I’m usually pretty good at guessing what people want even if they don’t know themselves,” she mused. He nodded and watched her walk away.

A few moments later a very beautiful woman sat two seats away from Grady. He tried to get a good look at her without being obvious about it. Unfortunately, she noticed and made eye contact.

“Hello,” said the woman as she fixed him with her impossibly dark eyes.

“Hi. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bother you. I’m Grady,” he told he as he blushed from one elegant ear to the other.

“It’s no bother, Grady. My name’s Deanna,” she informed him with a grin.

“Not Deanna Troi?” he asked hesitantly.

“The same,” she quipped.

“If I had known how beguiling you were I wouldn’t have put off coming to meet you,” Grady confessed sheepishly.

“Ah, I see. Do you often decide who gets the benefit of your company by how they look?” she asked with disapproval.

“What? No, of course not. I was just...being an ass apparently,” he said with self-deprecation.

“I was only teasing. It’s actually quite healthy for young people to experience and express their attractions,” Deanna confided with ease.

“Oh, right,” he replied still unsure.

Just then Guinan returned with a hardy looking stew and she placed it down in front of Grady. 

“Before you turn your nose up just give it a try,” Guinan instructed and handed him a large spoon.

The boy gave Deanna a dubious look. She in turn shrugged and then rested her chin in her hand as she leaned on the bar top and watched him in anticipation.

Grady blew on a spoonful out of habit—in case it was too hot—and then squeezed his eyes shut as he bravely took his first bite. It was delicious of course and his fears were completely unfounded. He opened his eyes and hummed his approval.

“See I told you I would bring you something you wanted,” Guinan chided and then turned towards Troi. “Can I bring you anything this evening, Counsellor?”

“Hmmm...just the usual, please,” she requested. When Guinan went off to fulfill her order Deanna turned her attention back to the boy. “How are things going with Data. He mentioned that you were getting to know one another.”

“Oh, well...I think we hit a snag. It turns out I’m a bad influence on him,” he told her with a frown before taking another mouthful of his stew.

“How do you mean? Were you encouraging him to come onto women with you?” Deanna asked with a playful chuckle.

“Nothing like that. I’m just not good for him...we aren’t compatible,” he added vaguely not wanting to give specifics, but the empath could sense his guilt.

“That’s unfortunate. If you ever want to talk about it, or anything for that matter, my door is always open,” she said with genuine sincerity.

“I’ll think about it,” he replied in an attempt to appease her.

“You know, sometimes new friendships can be more difficult if they’re too isolated. Maybe if you could spend time together in a group environment you might find it easier to relate to one another. It could also open up other possible friendships,” she said thoughtfully. “Data participates several group activities on the Enterprise. He has a painting group and sometimes performs music. He even participates in the plays directed by Doctor Crusher.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Grady asked with growing suspicion that she knew more about their relationship than she was letting on.

“Data is such a wonderful, unique person. I would hate for you to give up too easily. I know it is technically none of my business, but I can already tell that you’ve made an important impact on him,” she said with encouragement.

“Sometimes wanting something doesn’t always mean it’s possible,” came his grim response.

“Just think about it,” Troi added as her order arrived. Grady couldn’t help but stare briefly at her bowl of ice cream that was so rich in chocolate it should be illegal. The dark-eyed woman smiled happily at Guinan and then took her prize to sit at a table with some of her friends.

“Why do you look even sadder than when you first sat down, kid?” Guinan inquired with concern.

“I don’t know. Maybe I can finally see myself living on this starship...except now it might actually be better for everyone if I left,” he lamented with a sigh.

“Things might not seem so wonderful right now, but tomorrow’s a new day. Don’t make any decisions just yet. Now finish your stew,” she said sagely.

.....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeva has a harmless plan that goes a little awry.

A few days passed and Reeva noticed that her brother had barely left their quarters. Every time she asked about his weird android friend he would change the subject. She decided to intervene and found out from Will that Data was holding his art group that evening. 

So, like any good sister, she made up some story about wanting to learn how to paint better and then made her brother help her carry all of her supplies to the community room that was being used for their group.

“Do you really need all of this stuff,” Grady whined as shifted the large canvas in his grip.

“I don’t know yet, do I?” she shot back defensively.

“So in other words maybe next time you’ll leave me at home to wallow like I wanted.”

“Don’t be such a baby. It’s good to get out and experience new things. Maybe you can’t spend every day bumming around on the beach. Maybe it’s time to grow up and find something new you might enjoy.” Reeva lectured him until they arrived at their destination. Then she plastered a grin on her face and walked in.

There were already four other people setting up in the space. Easels were provided and were arranged in a semicircle about the room. Grady looked around and noted a Vulcan and a Bajoran, both female; as well as a human male and a Klingon boy.

“Don’t forget to play nice and keep your thoughts to yourself,” Grady advised in hushed tones to which she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

“You’re no fun,” she pouted.

“If you’ve got everything you need I’ll just get going,” he muttered in response and gave his sister a quick kiss on the top her head.

“No wait!” Reeva cried a little more loudly than intended, earning her a few glances from the other painters. She grabbed his sleeve and kept her brother from leaving. The android wasn’t there yet and she wanted him to stay.

“What, Reeva?” he demanded.

“Maybe you could just stay and hang out,” she suggested awkwardly.

“I don’t think these nice people need someone gawking at them while they paint,” he said with a roll of his eyes as he pried her hand off his arm.

“But...but...” she was at a loss for another excuse. Luckily, she didn’t need one. Data walked in and was talking quietly with the Klingon boy a few feet away.

“Goodbye, Reeva,” said Grady as he made his escape.

“Grady? I did not know you had an interest in painting,” Data commented as they passed each other.

Not wanting to be rude, Grady stopped and turned to his friend. “I don’t. I was helping Reeva,” he replied and gestured to his sister who was setting out her supplies. He hated how much he’d missed the android over the past few days, but knew he wouldn’t be helping either of them if he stayed any longer than necessary.

“I understand,” said Data as he noticed Grady twist to try to see the canvas he had tucked under his arm. “Would you like to have a better look?” The android offered as he held out his work in progress. It was a landscape—A hill of green grass with a very large, strangely shaped tree growing at the top.

“You painted that?” Grady asked in mild surprise.

“Yes I did, although it is not finished yet,” his friend informed him.

“You’re very talented,” the young man added, feeling more at ease.

“Thank you, Grady. Have you met Alexander?” Data asked as he introduced the boy, who looked to be no older than ten, beside him. Then, as though an internal timer went off in his head, the android moved away to speak to one of the other painters.

“Hello Alexander, I’m Grady,” he said politely as he shook the younger boy’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. My dad’s the chief of security,” Alexander informed him.

“Very cool. My dad was a geo-engineer,” said Grady with a smile.

“He was? You mean he isn’t anymore?” Alexander asked innocently.

“No. He died a few years ago,” he told him plainly.

“My mom died a few years ago too. I really miss her,” Alexander added with a touch of sadness.

“But you still have your dad. I bet he loves you very much; even if he is a big scary Klingon,” Grady said with a chuckle.

“He is definitely big and scary,” the younger boy laughed. “You don’t want to stay and paint? It doesn’t really matter if you’re any good,” he suggested.

“He’s right you know,” the attractive Bajoran agreed from their left. “I was never even interested in art until recently. It’s kind of therapeutic.”

“Oh yeah? You don’t find it intimidating to work in front of other people?” Grady asked her with curiosity.

“Not at all. Everyone is very supportive. We nurture each other’s strengths and help work through our weaknesses. I’m Ro Laren by the way, but you can call me Laren,” she told him with a flirtatious smile. Grady couldn’t help but smile back.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glare from his sister. “I’m still not sure it’s for me. Painting, I mean. Maybe next time,” he replied with caution. “I wouldn’t want to step on any toes,” he said in hushed tones as he hinted at Reeva opposite them.

“Oh, I see,” said Ro with understanding. “Well if you didn’t want to paint you could always model.” 

Her words were innocent enough, but the intent behind them a little more lurid. Grady subconsciously bit his lower lip, but didn’t let his eyes leave hers.

“Sounds intriguing, but I’m quite the fidgeter. Modelling in public would make me nervous,” he rebutted.

“Maybe we could arrange something more private,” Ro said suggestively as she leaned closer so only he could could hear. Grady was sure his cheeks flushed bright red.

“Maybe,” he murmured in response, though he wasn’t sure why. Not that she didn’t have his interest, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for her kind of attention. Especially when he knew he’d be distracted by thoughts of Data.

Grady decided he should leave before she could say anything else, or his sister could embarrass him. He pulled his attention away from her and waved at Reeva. “Have fun sis, I’ll see you later.”

Reeva waved at her brother, but continued to look unimpressed. Her plan had failed miserably and she was too aggravated to begin working on her painting after he left the room. Data noticed that she seemed distracted and came to stand next to her.

“Is something the matter? If you require further supplies I am certain we can assist you,” he offered politely.

“No it’s not that. I just want to apologize for my idiot brother’s behaviour,” Reeva told him in earnest.

“I do not understand what you mean. What did he do?” Data asked, pretending to be clueless to her concerns. He had of course witness the interactions between her brother and the ensign and heard every word.

“I wanted him to come with me this evening so the two of you would see each other...Maybe work out whatever it was that made him avoid you. But not only did he basically ignore you, he blatantly flirted with someone else right in front of you,” she explained as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“You are kind to be concerned, however there is no need. I do not know what you believe is the nature of our friendship, but Grady is allowed to speak to and flirt with whomever he chooses,” he informed her.

“So that didn’t bother you?” she asked, unconvinced.

“Not in the least,” he said to reassure her and maybe a little to reassure himself. After all, such things didn’t bother him.

“My mistake.”

When the session ended Reeva was last to finish packing up her supplies. It was then that she realized that Grady had helped her transport everything to get there.

“Do you require assistance to take your canvas back to your quarters?” Data inquired from behind her.

“Oh, you’re still here,” Reeva commented as she startled a little. “That would be wonderful.”

“It is an aesthetically pleasing sunset,” he observed as he studied her work.

“I planned it out for Grady, but I might not give it to him now after how much he annoyed me earlier,” she grumbled.

“Perhaps you will change your mind at a later time,” he suggested.

She decided the android was probably right and wouldn’t get rid of it just yet. 

As the odd pair made their way back to her quarters, Reeva found herself watching him more and more. This was the first time she’d spent any time with synthetic man and so far she thought he was just like anyone else. It was a thought that surprised her.

When they arrived she tapped in her code and Data followed her inside with the large canvas. Grady seemed to be absent for once. Reeva dumped her bag of art supplies in the general living area and had Data bring the painting into her bedroom.

He deposited it so that leaned on the wall and then he stood next to the petit woman for a moment as they both looked at it.

“I imagine you paint a lot, Data. What do you think of it; technically speaking?” she wondered.

Data looked at her for a moment and then looked back at the painting. “It is...it is well done for an amateur painter,” he told her not wanting to offend her.

“Hmm. I guess I’ll take that,” said Reeva nervously as she nibbled on her lower lip. 

After a moment, she felt like he was watching her and looked up at him. Data wasn’t just watching her but was staring at her mouth. “Gods if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were attracted to me,” she told him as she put on her most sultry expression.

“My apologies. You reminded me of Grady. You both do that thing with your lip,” he said softly and held her chin so he could touch his thumb to her lower lip. He wasn’t entirely sure why he did it, but she didn’t pull away.

Reeva had been seeing Will Riker, but she could tell that their fling was coming to an end. They hadn’t spent much time together in the past few days and that was never a good sign. She took a chance and leaned into his touch. His hand was warm and for some reason he was lingering. She placed her own hand tentatively over his and looked into his eyes again.

“You know there are a lot of things Grady and I have in common. But there are also a few very important things where we differ,” she purred. Very slowly and discreetly she started to influence him with the idea that he should kiss her. She knew there was very little chance it would have any effect, but who could blame her for trying.

Data didn’t catch on right away to the sexual nature of her comment. She could tell and wanted to help him connect the dots. With her hand still on his, she guided his palm to her lips and kissed it. His brows shot up as if to question what she was doing, but he remained in silent awe. 

Reeva could feel her desire build and she decided to try rolling it over to her companion. Growing tired of waiting for him to take her hint, she took a chance and snaked both of her hands up and around the android’s neck. Then she pulled him down to meet her for a kiss. He complied without protest and intensified her efforts by opening his mouth to her.

Something inside Data was telling him that this was wrong, although very enjoyable. His brain knew the lust building inside him wasn’t his; it was Reeva’s. Right away he could tell that she was more controlled. The influence she had over him was softer and more nuanced than Grady’s raw emotional output. He could only deduce that the woman had been lying to her brother not only about her ability, but how frequently and easily she was using it.

It was only when he realized her deception that he wanted to pull away. He held her at arms’ length and fixed her with a look of confusion. “Are you using your knack to seduce me?” he asked already knowing the answer, but wanting her to admit to it.

“Hmm..looks like my brother has let you in on our family secret,” she said without sign of regret. She hadn’t stopped influencing him either.

“Why are you doing this?” he wondered as he tried to keep from kissing her again. Which was difficult because really wanted to.

“I’m not making you do anything you weren’t already thinking about. I could tell you were curious to know me better. This just makes things more intimate,” she said seductively.

“I regret to inform you that you are making me do things I would not normally do. I do have emotions of my own. Your lustful intentions are quite confusing for me,” he explained slowly as he tried to keep his focus.

Reeva stopped cold. Her knack faltered and fell away. She gaped up at him and put a hand to her mouth. “That’s terribly unfortunate. I thought we were just enjoying one another,” she confessed as she sat on the bed. “Please don’t tell Grady. He’ll never forgive me.”

“I accept your apology. And I apologize if I misled you. I do not understand why Grady never told you anything about our interactions,” Data said with what sounded like regret, though he could not regret.

“You must think I’m a terrible slut,” she said as she covered her eyes with her hands. Even this gesture reminded him of her brother.

“I do not think that. I have no judgement of your lifestyle. Acts of a sexual nature are still not something I do much of—if at all. Though I am capable, I have had little reason to experience them,” said Data in an attempt to ease her guilt.

“I was sure Will made a comment about some woman you dated who was getting married soon. Does that mean you never had sex with her?” Reeva asked with no regard for his privacy.

“That is correct. We did engage in some forms of affectionate physical contact such as kissing and cuddling, but we did not have intercourse,” he told her openly.

“That means you could never love her,” she said connecting dots of her own. “Data now that you know what I’m capable of—what we’re capable of together—don’t you want to know what it feels like to make love? I mean really make love with all the emotions and sensations,” she babbled caught up in her own desires again.

As she spoke the android noted that his thoughts went back to Grady. He became confused as to whether this meant that he would prefer to to sharing these intimate experiences with him and not his sister. 

“Do not think that I do not appreciate the gravity of how unique it is that you can share your emotions with me. However, I remain uncertain if it is something I can handle for longer than a few minutes,” he confided still unsure.

Reeva got up and kneeled on the bed so she was closer to his face. She dared to caress his cheek with the back of her hand. This time she didn’t implement her knack and she could see and feel the difference in him. There was no longing, no staring and he didn’t lean into her touch at all. 

“How different you were a moment ago,” she commented more to herself than to him. “Is this why you aren’t spending time with my brother? Did he overwhelm you with his sloppy teenage thoughts and feelings?” she asked with a hint of frustration.

“He did, but it was unintentional on his part. Until I am more confident on how to handle this new way of experiencing emotions it is unsafe to be alone with Grady,” he informed her with a small frown.

“Wait. What exactly were you and my brother doing when you were alone together? I could have sworn you were already ‘inspired’ before I even tried anything just now,” she accused and narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion. 

“Nothing untoward, I assure you,” he assured her. It wasn’t entirely untrue. They hadn’t meant to become so entangled with one another and stopped before anything could happen.

“Well, if you ever need me to help you with your research just let me know,” she offered as she seemed to accept his answer at face value. “I can control my intensions much more effectively than Grady can. And I promise to behave myself,” she said sincerely.

“I will consider your offer and let you know if you are needed. Though I must tell you that I was not expecting you to have much of an ability with your knack. Grady eluded to me that you hardly use it and are out of practice,” he explained to give her better perspective.

“I’m sorry if he told you that, but he’s very aware of what I can do. Our mother encouraged us not to use, but did teach us about it,” she told him with confidence. “Our father on the other hand was very against either of his children developing it.” She seemed to add her comment about her father as an afterthought and Data noted that something about her tone changed.

“It is unfortunate that Grady felt the need to bend the truth. However, it would be beneficial for him to have more practice. Perhaps you can assist him.”

“Maybe I can convince him to let me help him. It’s the least I can do to keep him from slipping up,” Reeva said thoughtfully.

“I hope he allows you to help him as well,” he said in agreement. He was about to leave when he paused again and asked, “How was your brother’s relationship with your father?”

Reeva fixed him another suspicious look and hesitated before answering. “It was fine, I guess. Why do you ask?”

“I assume that it was your father who had you take up residence on Risa. Was this after your mother’s death?” he inquired for his own curiosity, although he did wonder if Counsellor Troi was on to something.

“Yes it was my father’s idea. My mother preferred a nomadic lifestyle. She was anthropologist and loved to immerse herself in new places and different people. My father wanted the familiarity of home after she was gone,” she informed him.

“After his passing you remained on Risa. May I ask why you finally decided to leave?” 

She softened a little and titled her head. “I guess I’m too much like my mother...and I couldn’t leave Grady on his own. I’m sure you can appreciate how vulnerable he is.”

“Yes I can,” the android agreed, but remained uncertain. Something about her body language suggested she was hiding something, which unfortunately was becoming routine for both siblings.

.....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if things aren’t confusing enough, Data has a dream that adds to his dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is considered explicit but I’m upping the rating just in case. We all know how sometimes our hands slip.

Somehow, the crew had another setback in engineering and Data did what he could to get them back on track. Everything else would have to wait. He wanted to discuss his new concerns over kissing Reeva with Geordi, but hadn’t found the right time to do so. He was also unsure if his friend would equate discussing Reeva with discussing Grady, which he knew Geordi didn’t want to do at all.

While he worked diligently on his tasks, Data continued to contemplate what steps he might take to assure safe interactions with the Skye siblings in the future. He knew that Reeva was able to control her knack, however it was slightly alarming how easily she could implement it. If he hadn’t been an android he may not have picked up on her persuasion at all. 

Which brought up the ethical question of whether or not he should inform his captain. Not that Reeva was the sort of person to start a mutiny, or threaten anyone’s personal safety. It was now a question of duty since she had in fact been caught in a lie.

As for Grady, he wondered if he should be considering a more intimate relationship. He considered that if they were to remove the boundary of friendship and embrace a possible physical relationship it could ease the unintended use of the young man’s knack. Then he recalled the boy’s flirtation with Ensign Ro and decided he was unsure if Grady even wanted this form of relationship with him.

It was all so confusing. The android had so little personal experience with romantic intimacies to begin with and adding the fact that Grady was male and so young made everything all the more problematic. He thought that maybe, as a side project, he could discuss with his friends and colleagues how they faired in such instances.

After spending several hours in engineering, assisting where he was needed, Data returned to his quarters. He still had a couple of hours before he was due for Bridge duty. The android decided to run his dream program instead of overthinking things. He lay out on his bed, flat on his back. However, just as he was ready to initiate the program his cat, Spot, hopped up onto his chest and batted at his chin.

“No Spot. It is very late and not time to play,” he scolded and placed her back onto the floor.

He lay flat again only to have her return; this time she was trying to wrestle with his left foot. He picked her up and brought her into the main living area. He sat on his sofa and dangled her favourite toy—a mouse hanging on a cord from a stick. Normally he wouldn’t reward her bad behaviour, but he knew he’d been away from his quarters a lot lately and thought some additional play time was in order.

After a while, Spot seemed satisfied with the attention he’d given her. She ran off into his bedroom again, but this time she curled up on his pillow. Data decided that if he lay next to her she may decide to play with his face again, so he surrendered the bed and lay down on his sofa instead. 

The android asked the computer to dim the lights, then he closed his eyes and initiated his dream program.

As his dream came into focus, Data could see that he was seated in a very lavish, winged-back chair made of plush fabric. Before him was a large, solid wood desk adorned with elaborate carvings. On the desk were stacks of books and what looked like piles of paper. The decor in the room was studious. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books and there was one door on the opposite side of the room.

Whoever he was in this dream, wore a simple suit. His jacket thrown on an elegant chair in the corner. He got to work looking over the papers in front of him. As in most human dreams even though he was reading the words written on the papers they actually looked more like non-sensical chicken scratch. After a few moments there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” he said in loud commanding voice.

A young man entered the room and closed the door behind him. Something about him was familiar. He was wearing a twentieth century prep school uniform in maroon and grey. A tie striped in the same colours hung loosely about his neck.

“You wanted to see me professor?” The young man asked as he stood with his hands behind his back.

“Yes, Mr. Skye, it appears that you have been falling behind in your work. You have not handed in a single paper this semester. It seems that you intend to flunk my class. Is the work too difficult, or do you feel that you are above the assignments I have given you?” The professor questioned his student.

“Writing papers and schoolwork in general are just a waste of time,” he replied with a cocky grin.

“I see. And do you think I enjoy wasting my time?” The professor asked with a stern look of disapproval.

“What difference does it make? Why should you care if I succeed or fail?” The young man retorted.

“Because you are my student. You’re success is my success; your failure is my failure,” he said as he folded his hands neatly on top of the pile of papers.

“Well, let me save you from your anguish. I’m not going to do my assignments. I want to get kicked out. I want to go home,” said the young man defiantly.

“That can not possibly be what you want. It is my understanding that there is no one to go home to,” the professor added thoughtfully. “Perhaps you can take a seat and we can discuss this further. Find a compromise to benefit us both.”

The professor motioned to the ornate wooden chair on the other side of his desk, however when he busied himself, moving the stack of papers to the side and out of his way, his student chose to sit in the now vacated space on his desk.

“Mr. Skye, that is not the seat I was referring to,” he scolded as he looked up at him with disapproval.

“But that chair is so far away...and I thought you wanted to compromise?” reasoned the young man as he smirked.

The Professor fixed his student with a dubious look. “It is disrespectful to sit on my desk in this manor,” he informed him.

“Then let’s find a more mutually beneficial place for me to sit,” the young man purred suggestively as he moved into his professor’s lap in one fluid motion.

“This is very inappropriate, Mr. Skye,” the professor protested, although he could feel his pulse quicken and his pants become slightly uncomfortable against the new weight in his lap.

“I didn’t hear you say you didn’t like it,” his student rebutted as he placed both hands to rest at the base of his professor’s neck and lace his fingers together behind the man’s head.

“Th-that is b-beside the point,” stuttered the professor with some effort.

The student shifted a little in his lap and pressed his bottom into the older man’s groin. “I don’t think it is...I think it is the point,” the young man murmured as he moved again, creating the right amount of friction to send a jolt of arousal through the professor’s body.

Before the professor could protest again, the young man bit his lower lip seductively. It was all he needed. The older man seized the younger’s mouth passionately and as he drew away he took that naughty lower lip in between his own teeth. This elicited a moan of approval from his student.

The young man tangled his hands in his professor’s dark, now wild hair as they kissed again; this time deeper and for longer. All the while creating pleasurable friction between them in the older man’s lap.

The professor pulled away slightly to work diligently on his student’s neck, where he nibbled and sucked. He was rewarded when the younger man traced one of his hands down the contour of his body and let it press against the older man’s erection.

The professor greedily moaned as he moved his hips to better appreciate the attention his student was applying to his very hard, long neglected sexual organ. The young man was thrilled by how easily he’d bent the older man to his will and let out a gravelled cascade of laughter. This distracted the professor from his ecstasy and the two paused to look at one another again.

His student fixed him with a look of awe and slight confusion. “What’s going on with your face?” the young man asked breathless.

The professor instinctively touched a hand to his face, but wasn’t sure what his student meant. He turned towards the wall beside them and—this being a dream—looked at himself in a mirror that was now mounted there.

The older man froze, not quite in fear, but in shock. When the scenario began, the professor had looked like his android self. Now, in the mirror, he was unnerved to see a human version of his face stare back at him. His skin was flushed, but most definitely flesh coloured. His eyes, although lust blown, were a deep blue. Even his hair looked more dark brown than black.

It was in that moment of realization that Data woke up from the dream and immediately sat upright. He went to the mirror on the opposite wall and examined his features. Everything was as it should be. Golden complexion and yellow-gold eyes looked back at him.

Data was sure his dreamscape escapade was inspired by Reeva, even though Grady took center stage. He wasn’t sure what was more unnerving about the dream, the skewed insinuation that he was Grady’s mentor in some capacity and was taking advantage of him, or perhaps it was Grady taking advantage of Data? 

Then there was pleasure of it—pleasure he’d felt. ‘Pleasure you want more of,’ noted a voice in his head. 

When he was in the young man’s embrace he very clearly felt aroused. This was the first time he was aware of experiencing any form of emotion, or sexual sensation on his own. At least he believed there was no outside influence.

That was when the android looked down at himself in the full length mirror and noticed something that wasn’t as it should be. He took a moment to contemplate his impromptu erection before righting it again. Noting the lack of any real sensation pleasurable, or otherwise as he did so.

He would have to run a self diagnostic on his sexuality program before heading to the Bridge to begin his day shift. Nothing would be more off-putting than a spontaneous erection while he was at his Ops station on the Bridge.

....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grady strays a little and Data asks for some opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone and everyone reading this. This part is a little longer. Enjoy!

There were only five days before they were to arrive at the next Star-base. Reeva decided to keep her interactions with Data to herself. There was already enough animosity building between her and her brother.

Grady was feeling more himself again and decided to see what else the Enterprise had to offer. He was currently sitting on a deck chair on the edge of the pool on the recreation deck. It was much larger than he’d anticipated and didn’t seem too busy at the moment. Even if it had been, there were floating markers which denoted lanes, making it easier for multiple swimmers to use the pool at the same time.

He was warming up—stretching out his arms and shoulders—when he felt someone walk up next to him.

“Going for a swim?” Ro Laren asked as she watched him prepare with obvious appreciation.

Grady was caught off guard. He had made so little effort to meet people since his arrival that it was a little startling to run into one of the few people he knew. Her predatory gaze was a little unexpected as well. He did a quick mental check to be sure he wasn’t the cause of her flirtation and was fairly certain he wasn’t; at least not beyond the usual reasons.

“Hi, Laren. I was just about to jump in,” Grady told her as he swallowed nervously and hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Enjoy. I’m about to go into the whirlpool, myself. It’s very relaxing,” she said with a grin.

Grady watched her walk the short distance to the smaller pool where the water was churning and steamy. He couldn’t help but appreciate how her bathing suit left very little to the imagination. Another thing he missed about the beaches on Risa.

He shook himself and tried to remember that his sister wanted him to behave. Not to mention that the woman probably had no idea as to his actual age, or she wouldn’t be so openly flirtatious with him.

He slid into the pool at one end and swam several laps. So far his shoulder was behaving and the exercise felt good. At the end of his eighth, or ninth lap he stopped to catch his breath. The beautiful Bajoran came over and crouched by the edge, next to him.

“You’re quite impressive. I can see how you’ve developed that lean physique,” Ro told him as her eyes wandered again.

“That’s very kind of you to say,” said Grady as he tried to downplay her compliment. 

“How much longer do you think you might keep at it?” She asked with curiosity.

“I think I might do one or two more. You know, cool down,” he informed her casually as he tried to keep his composure.

“Well, if you’re not too exhausted maybe we can meet after. Say in my quarters in an hour? Think about it,” she said and then stood and walked away before he could neither decline nor accept.

Grady tried to steady his breathing as he watched the woman sway her hips. Then he took a deep breath and dunked his head under the cool water. 

When he finally left the recreation deck, Grady decided to go straight back to his quarters. As he got into the turbolift he gave a nod to the young female officer already occupying it. She looked human and had her brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her uniform was gold, not that he knew which colour denoted which duty just yet.

The woman nodded back and giggled a little. 

“Something funny?” he dared to ask.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that the lift won’t move until you tell it where you want to go,” she told him discretely; even though they were alone she didn’t want to embarrass him.

“Oh right...sorry. Civilian quarters please,” he stated and tried not to frown. He felt pretty dumb for forgetting something so simple.

“Swimming?” she asked and pointed at his damp hair.

“Yep,” he replied and swung his bag a little.

“I’m Robin Lefler, by the way,” she told him as she smiled brightly.

“Grady Skye,” he said in turn.

“Nice to meet you. A colleague of mine was telling me about you—nothing bad—and now I have a face for the name,” she added after a moment. However, he noticed her eyes take in more than just his face. That seemed to be happening more and more.

“Anyone I know?” he asked shyly as the turbolift stopped and the doors opened on his deck.

“Hmmm. Geordi LaForge? He’s sort of Data’s best friend. They were discussing you I guess. Nothing gossipy of course. Just a conversation,” she explained.

“I don’t know anything about Geordi. I guess Data didn’t have reason to mention him,” he observed a little uneasy. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Lefler added to try and reassure him. Then she noticed he wasn’t getting off. “Isn’t this your stop?”

“I changed my mind. Computer close lift doors and take me to crew quarters,” he commanded as he furrowed his brow. The computer chirped and complied.

When Grady arrived one deck up he instructed the computer to direct him to Ro Laren’s quarters. He hesitated in front of her door and thought about leaving again. Why should he care if Data already had close friends? Why wouldn’t he? It would have been stranger if he hadn’t. 

He then realized that they hadn’t really shared a lot of personal information about themselves yet. They got caught up in Grady’s threat to leave the Enterprise and then his knack took over and ruined everything. Maybe he shouldn’t be so quick to overreact to such a harmless comment made someone he didn’t even know.

But then he thought about Ro Laren in her bathing suit and how maybe if he blew off a little steam he wouldn’t be so quick to lose control around his android friend. Before he could change his mind he tapped the chime.

“Come in,” came Ro’s inviting voice over the comm.

As the door slid open it revealed a small crew quarters. The Bajoran was wearing a causal set of sweats as she lounged on her sofa with book. Not a PADD, but an actual book.

“Hi, I hope I’m not interrupting,” he said as he stepped inside and the door slid closed again behind him. 

Her face lit up as she stood and put the book down. “Not at all. I was beginning to think that I came on too strong,” she confessed as she made a face and crinkled her nose in an endearing way.

“It was a little strong, maybe,” he admitted with a nervous laugh.

“Yet, here you are,” she added as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Here I am,” he hummed as he accepted her advances and gave her a soft kiss on the mouth.

“I hope this doesn’t sound stupid, but Grady, you taste as good as you look,” she said as she pressed herself to him and went back for more. 

The young man turned red not just from her comment, but because her hands were exploring his back and slowly making their way to his hips. Before she could venture any lower he pulled away a little and looked her in the eyes.

“Before we do this, I just thought you should know that I’m younger than you think I am,” he panted as he held her face with both hands.

“Just tell me if you’ve done this before,” she told him as she brought one hand back up so she could run her fingers through his hair.

“Definitely,” he confessed with a cheeky grin.

“Then I don’t need to know,” she said boldly before reinitiating their intimacy.

.....

Data was on his way out of Engineering when Lieutenant Jenna D’Sora caught his attention. He hadn’t found time to congratulate her on her engagement and thought it would appropriate since she was only a few feet away.

“Lieutenant D’Sora, do you have a moment?” Data asked quietly as he came up to her side.

“Data, hello. Not using my first name anymore?” D’Sora teased.

“We are both currently on duty, however I can call you Jenna of you prefer,” the android offered with sincerity.

“Always so serious,” she commented offhand. “What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to congratulate you on your impending nuptials, Jenna,” he said with a small, polite smile.

“Oh, well thank you. I guess you’re the reason for it really. Maybe I should be thanking you,” D’Sora told him with a smile of her own.

“How so?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“If you and I hadn’t started seeing each other so quickly after Jeff and I broke up he wouldn’t have realized how much I meant to him. He was so bothered by it,” she replied with a chuckle.

“Then it is good that you broke up with me,” Data added.

“I still feel a little bad about that, but knowing that you don’t, helps a little,” she said in hushed tones as though it was their secret.

“You are correct. If I had felt anything at all you would have been better served,” he concurred.

“Have you tried again? Dating, I mean? You’re welcome to bring a date to the wedding if you want,” she rambled unsure.

“That is kind of you to offer, however I have yet to make another attempt at a romantic endeavour. I have deduced that creating a romantic program based on the ideals of romance is not authentic enough in a longterm scenario. Perhaps I would be better suited to a relationship built upon friendship,” he explained thoughtfully.

“Data, I hate to point this out, but you and I were friends,” said D’Sora with sensitivity.

“Jenna, do you believe it would have made a difference in your decision to end our relationship if we had become physically involved?” the android asked with brows raised quizzically.

“You mean if we’d had sex? Gosh, why do you think I broke up with you that night?” She asked not expecting him to answer since it was obvious he had no idea. “I wanted to have sex with you. I wanted us to make love...but then I realized that there was no way that was going to happen. Not that you weren’t capable of you know...” she explained further.

“I understand. You were faced with the fact that I would be devoid of any sentiment, or emotional connection,” said Data, completing her thought.

“Exactly. Otherwise I really was enjoying your company,” she added regretfully.

“Do you believe there are those who might accept sex without love?” he inquired, hoping she might help him with his internal debate.

“Hmm. There are always those who enjoy sex without love. The question should be, do you want to bond yourself to someone like that?” she replied honestly.

“That is a conundrum,” he said, furrowing his brows. “What if I found someone who can share their emotional experience? I would still be incapable in my ability to fall in love, but could live vicariously—as it were—through them.”

D’Sora considered his statement for a moment and gave him a peculiar look. “If that actually happened...if you found someone like that and you trusted them...I’d say grab hold of them and never let them go,” she told him with a warm smile. Then she leaned in and gave him a light peck on the cheek. “I have to go, but thanks again.”

“And thank you for your honesty,” Data said just before she walked away. 

She’d definitely given him something to think about. He could wait until he was ready to install his emotions chip—which could be several years from now—or he could take a chance now. He decided that more research my be needed.

.....

Later that afternoon, Ensign Robin Lefler sat chatting with Ensign Ro Laren in a booth off to the one side of Ten Forward. They were letting off some steam over their strained encounters with Chief Engineer Laforge. 

Ensign Ro had been in better spirits after her dip in the pool that morning, but her romantic rendezvous afterwards hadn’t gone exactly to plan. Now her bad mood was back.

“We were supposed to meet for a drink last night. You know, have a little fun at the end of one of those never ending days. But he didn’t show. Turns out LaForge’s day continued until some time early this morning,” Ro was telling her with annoyance.

“I really wish he would let me do more. I understand that we can’t let our routine maintenance duties lapse just because we have new installs, but clearly he needed the help,” Lefler added with frustration.

“We can’t all be Data, but we can help take some of the stress off his over-worked shoulders,” her friend agreed.

“Maybe I should ask Wes what sort of sneaky ways he used to use to get himself involved when he was already told he wasn’t needed. It’s almost like I should just throw myself in there and apologize later for disregarding his orders,” Lefler continued with a sigh.

“Hmmm, that could be tricky. If things don’t go your way you could be in more trouble than it was worth.” Ensign Ro was always overly cautious when it came to the chain of command. Even if a high ranking officer was a close friend it was still very important to follow orders.

Lefler was suddenly distracted and looking across the room. Ro noted that her friend was watching Riker as he came in and made his way over to one of the servers and began chatting her up. She recognized the woman from her art group.

“Do I want to know why you’re so interested in what Riker is doing right now?” Ro asked suspiciously.

“Oh, I’m not actually interested. It just seems like he’s been circling that same woman for days now,” she replied dismissively.

“So what?” her friend asked still unclear. “Riker is notorious for his romantic interludes.”

“It’s just a little odd that he’s still smitten with her is all,” Lefler noted with a shrug.

Just then Data entered the lounge. He too seemed to observe Riker and Reeva, but walked past them. He caught Robin’s eye and nodded. The young woman smiled a little unsure of why the second officer would be looking for her.

“Good afternoon, Ensign Lefler; Ensign Ro,” he greeted them courteously.

“Hello Commander, did you need something?” Lefler asked with curiosity.

“May I?” the android asked as he indicated the vacant seat in front of him. Both women nodded and he sat down. 

“I take it this isn’t about the upgrades,” said Ro with raised brows.

“No it is not. The upgrades are now ahead of schedule and things are progressing as expected,” he updated them. “I would like to inquire about a more personal matter.” He was addressing Robin specifically.

“Well, sir, you can ask whatever you like, but I can’t promise I’ll answer,” Lefler told him with a twinkle in her eye.

“Maybe I’ll leave you two alone; give you your privacy,” Ro said as she started to stand.

“I would like to ask you about your relationship with Wesley. More specifically about your age difference,” Data started to explain.

Ro stopped dead in mid step and came back to perch in her chair. “On second thought.”

“What happened to our privacy?” her friend teased with a grin.

“You’ll probably just tell me about this later anyways,” Ro reasoned with a shrug of one shoulder.

“What did you want to ask about our age difference?” Lefler inquired as she ignored the other woman.

“Wesley is nearly five years your junior. Normally at any other stage of life this difference would not matter. However, you began your romantic involvement before he was yet twenty years of age,” Data continued.

“So?” Lefler was unsure where he was going with his train of thought.

“So, it is very possible that you are his first long-term romantic partner. You may even be his first sex—” Before he could finish his statement Robin cut him off.

“Please don’t finish that word, or that sentence. What are you getting at, sir?” she responded sharply.

“How did you know your relationship was a possibility? Did you ever feel deterred, or in the wrong when you began your involvement?” the android asked in more hushed tones as to keep other patrons from over-hearing him and causing more upset from the ensign.

The Bajoran officer covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a laugh. “I think he wants to know if you feel like a cradle robber,” she snickered.

“‘Cradle Robber’?” Data repeated and then investigated the term. “Ah, a derogatory term that means a person who marries or becomes romantically involved with someone who is much younger, or who employs or otherwise engages a young person for a purpose inappropriate for his or her age.”

“Thanks, Ro. That was so helpful,” said Lefler sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

“In a way it was,” offered Data.

“No, Data. I never felt like I was doing something inappropriate. Look, you know that Wes and I started seeing each other just as the ship was almost taken over using that brainwashing game. We had high stakes and very little time to ourselves. It’s actually a wonder that we stayed connected after all the drama calmed down,” she rambled quite openly.

“You believe that the jeopardy of the circumstances surrounding the advent of your dalliance effectively bonded the two of you together,” Data reiterated to get a better understanding.

“Sure, something like that,” she said plainly.

“You just can’t admit that you’re basically in love with a child,” Ro said with a snort of derision.

“You’ve never even met Wesley. You shouldn’t be so quick to write him off. He’s more mature and vastly more intelligent than some Lieutenants I’ve served under,” her friend shot back defensively.

“Oh please,” Ro added still unconvinced.

“Ensign Lefler is not incorrect. Perhaps you should not be so quick to judge,” Data stated supportively.

“Wait...why are you asking about being involved with someone younger? Forgive me for asking, sir, but are you planning an inappropriate fling of your own?” Ro wondered as she was reminded of the young man she’d recently attempted to have her own fun with.

Before the android could respond, Riker sauntered up to the booth and gave the trio one of his winning smiles. Then he got the picture that they were discussing something more serious.

“Sorry to interrupt. Just thought I would say hello. But I can see now may not be a good time,” said Riker with uncertainly.

“Actually maybe you could help, sir. It would seem Commander Data is looking for dating advice. More specifically about having a romantic dalliance with someone much younger than himself,” Lefler informed Riker with a mischievous grin.

“Well...Data’s an android. At some point won’t everyone be much younger than him?” Riker said whimsically.

“You know, Data, I think maybe you should discuss this with Troi. She would be so much more helpful than me,” Lefler offered thoughtfully.

“Oh right, he asked you about it. That tracks,” Riker added with a knowing smile.

“Does everyone think I’m some sort of pervert?” Lefler blurted as she balled her hands into fists.

“What? No! The heart wants what the heart wants,” Riker reassured her. 

“Just like you want that waitress who is at least ten years younger than you,” Ro retorted with a knowing smirk.

“What of it? I want her and she wants me. We’re both consenting adults,” he said suggestively.

“I believe that is where my concern lies. What if the person you seek to become involved with is not considered an adult by most cultural standards?” Data asked the commander with concern.

Three sets of eyes stared at the android in a long moment in silence. It was Riker who was first to speak.

“Look Data...All I know is I had my first sexual experience at sixteen and I turned out fine. If the person in question is younger than that I wouldn’t press my luck,” he told him with a pat on the shoulder. “As long as you both consent; since everyone’s idea of when they might be ready is different.”

“What I don’t understand is how an android can even have any interest in a physical relationship. No offence, but I thought you were kind of asexual,” Ro said without judgement, for once.

“Hmm, that’s a good question Data,” added Riker. “Is this something new you’ve recently discovered, or is it just something you’ve decided to try on a whim. Because maybe you should stick to someone older and more experienced for that sort of experimentation,” he concluded in well meaning manor.

“I would rather not get into the details of my reasoning at this time. However, your advice is appreciated,” Data stated and then decided to address the fact that Riker seemed still very much involved with the Reeva. He would have thought by the young woman’s eagerness to sleep with him that they were no longer together.

“Commander, I was under the impression that you and Reeva had discontinued your involvement, yet you say you are still very much together,” he said with some confusion.

“As far as I know. We’re seeing each other tonight. Why?” Riker asked for his own curiosity.

“It is not of import,” said Data not wanting to cause any undue rivalry.

“Data, you’re being so cryptic. You know, sometimes it’s just as Riker said: the heart wants what the heart wants. Or in some cases—it’s what the body wants,” Ensign Ro added after reflecting.

“Sounds like there’s a story there,” Riker said with a chuckle.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cradle Robber definition from good old Wikipedia :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna finally sits down with Grady.

Meanwhile, Grady sat in Sickbay in agony. He knew he shouldn’t have been so daring during his romp with the beautiful Bajoran. When he went to flip them both on the bed he tore his shoulder. 

He managed to downplay his pain enough to keep her from helping him to Sickbay, but she wasn’t fooled into continuing their sexual exploit. He couldn’t believe his bad luck and felt quite humiliated. He wasn’t sure Laren would give him another chance.

“Back again...is it your headache?” Doctor Crusher inquired as she started her scan.

“My shoulder. I think I tore it,” he told her as he struggled through the pain.

“Have you been using the device that I gave you?” she asked in a very stern ‘mom’ tone.

“Yes. Well, I’ve been trying to,” he winced.

The doctor pursed her lips and retrieved a hypospray. “This will help with the pain until I can fix you up,” she informed him and then put the device to his neck. He felt relief almost instantly when she activated it.

“Thank you,” Grady sighed with relief.

“Hold your arm folded against your chest like this for the next ten minutes,” she instructed as she placed the tissue regenerator on his shoulder and held his arm against his chest. “What on earth were you doing? Gymnastics?” she asked after a beat.

“Something like that,” he told her, too embarrassed to admit the truth.

A few minutes later, while Doctor Crusher was attending to another patient, Counsellor Troi came into Sickbay. She pulled up a stool and sat across from him.

“Why do I get a feeling that you’re happy to see I’m a captive audience?” Grady wondered with concern.

“You still haven’t come to see me. So I thought I would come to see you. It’s simply a coincidence that you happen to need your shoulder mended,” she informed him as she tried not to smile.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you. Things are going much better than the last time we spoke,” said the young man plainly in hopes that she would leave him alone.

“Are they? So that injury happened when you were having a good time, then?” she mused, perhaps a little unprofessionally.

“Actually it did. A very good time,” he whispered suggestively. If she wouldn’t leave him alone, maybe he could make her uncomfortable.

“Then that didn’t happen when you were spending time with Data?” Troi asked dubiously.

“Why is everyone so fixated on my spending time with Data? First my sister and now you. Just so you know, Data doesn’t want to spend time with me,” said Grady with a little more annoyance than intended.

“He doesn’t? How does that make you feel?” she inquired in her best Counsellor voice.

“I don’t really want to discuss it right now. Not while I’m stuck here with other people listening,” he grumbled in response.

“Then maybe you can appreciate the advantages of a private session when it’s asked of you,” she stated more than asked and he got the hint.

“Are you always this relentless?” he asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Not always. Only when I feel it’s necessary.”

After another minute or two the device on the young man’s shoulder beeped and Doctor Crusher checked the progress of his injury.

“I want you to rest this arm,” she instructed with importance. “You have the advantage of not being a duty officer, so you have no excuse but keep from using it for at the rest of the day.”

“Yes, doctor,” he sighed in agreement.

“Is Mr. Skye free to go?” Troi asked the doctor expectantly. Grady shivered a little at being called ‘Mr. Skye’. It was term he didn’t often hear since his father’s passing. “Something wrong?” she added as she picked up his emotional discomfort.

“I’m fine,” he fibbed as he stood to go.

“Yes, Grady is free to go,” Doctor Crusher told Troi and then turned her attention back to her patient. “But I mean it young man. I don’t want you back here in a few hours because you thought you felt alright and strained yourself.” There it was again—that mom tone. He really didn’t mind it, but wondered if anyone else ever did.

Deanna took the lead and they went to her office. She offered to bring Grady something from the replicator, but he declined. The Counsellor didn’t need to use her empathic sense, she could tell just by looking at the boy that he was uneasy.

“Maybe we should start with my telling you a little more about myself. It might put you more at ease,” Troi offered as she sat opposite him like she had in Sickbay.

“Sure, if you want,” he replied as he pulled one foot up and rested it on his knee.

“I’ve been ship’s Counsellor on the Enterprise for almost seven years,” she explained. “You may have guessed that I’m only half human. I’m also half betazoid on my mother’s side. I can only speak telepathically with her really, but I am an Empath—though I tend to try to allow people their privacy. I tend to use my ability in diplomatic ways when the captain requests it.”

“An Empath? So you can tell when people are being dishonest,” he asked as he began to bounce his foot nervously.

“I can. As well as stronger emotions. There are times when I can’t help but sense those,” she added as she watched him fidget.

“What did Data tell you exactly? I mean, he must have spoken to you about me,” said Grady with suspicion.

“My discussions with Data are confidential. Just as yours are. We can talk about anything here and unless you reveal something that could be seen as a danger to this ship, or her crew—including yourself—everything you say is private,” she reassured him.

“Right,” he sighed and looked at his hands in his lap.

“You were saying that things were going well. Do you want to talk that?” Troi nudged, trying to keep him from shutting down.

“It’s nothing really. I guess I’ve started to meet more people. I was thinking of signing up for some of the educational programs as well. A couple of weeks ago I was against it, so that’s something,” he told her. She noted that although his news was good, his attitude was still sullen.

“That’s wonderful. There is so much opportunity here. It would be good to take advantage,” she replied with a warm smile. When Grady stayed quiet she thought she’d try again. “And what about Data? You said he doesn’t want to spend time with you right now. Is he too busy? Sometimes that happens; he has a lot of responsibilities.”

“I think you know why...I’m pretty sure Data would have told you about what happened. What I did to him,” he told her with obvious guilt.

“My understanding is that it was an accident,” she added without judgement.

“It was, but the more I think about it the more horrible I feel. I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of uninvited intensions,” he muttered into his lap, refusing to make eye contact.

“I’m sure he doesn’t see any malice in what happened,” she reassured him.

“He told me about someone inflicting negative emotions on him once, but I didn’t want to ask at the time who could such a terrible thing. Do you know?” As he spoke he finally dared to make eye contact again.

“I do, but I feel it might be better if he told you. It’s a very unfortunate and very personal episode in his life,” she explained delicately.

“‘His life’. It’s strange to think that Data’s just an android. In the short time that I’ve know him it’s become impossible to think he’s just a machine. He’s been so kind and giving...” he trailed off and looked away again.

“You miss him,” Troi stated sympathetically.

“I guess I do. I was even willing to try recreational sex in hopes that I could curve my emotional outbursts; so that maybe I could see him again without unintentionally putting him at risk. But things didn’t go to plan,” he admitted as he flushed from ear to ear.

“That’s how you hurt your shoulder,” she deduced suddenly remembering the boy’s remark about having a very good time. “Can I ask—how do you feel about Data? I know you miss him and enjoy his company, but do you want more from him? A more intimate relationship perhaps?”

“I just want him to be okay,” said Grady defensively. “I just want to be able to have a conversation and be in the same room as him.”

“And that’s all you you want?” she asked again.

“It’s more than I deserve,” he retorted sharply.

“Grady, why is this so upsetting? Don’t you feel you deserve intimacy with someone you care for?” she asked softly as she leaned forward.

“No. Not really. My father was so in love with my mother that it almost destroyed him when she died. A part of him died too, I guess. Maybe I don’t want do that to someone,” he confided with a touch of bitterness.

“I see. Did he change in his affection for you, or your sister after your mother’s death?” she asked, taking a chance that he might give her further insight.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant,” he replied, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“Was he ever unkind?” she asked with sincerity.

“He did the best he could for us. He moved us to Risa—his home planet—and made the best of a bad situation,” he started to explain and she could feel him start to close himself off to her again. 

“We only left because my sister was sick of living in one place,” he continued. “We moved around a lot when we were young and she missed it. I don’t want to live that way. I was happy to finally have stability; to finally have a home. Then my father died too and my sister selfishly made the decision for both of us to leave!” By the time Grady finished speaking he was yelling.

“It sounds like you have some unresolved anger towards your sister,” Troi observed calmly.

“Maybe I do. Is that what you want to hear? Does it make you feel like you’re doing your job if you get me to tell you about my terrible childhood and my selfish sister?” he snapped, turning his anger on her.

“Grady, I think you’re misunderstanding my concerns,” she jumped in to try to redirect him and hopefully calm him down a little. “I think it might help you to work through some of your unresolved feelings. Especially if it’s keeping you from connecting with people who could be very important to you in your life now. It’s quite normal for someone of your age to experience anger and resentment for things that were beyond their control as a child.”

Grady stood up and shook his head. His hands were in fists at his side. “I don’t think I want to talk to you anymore. And you can tell Data that I won’t be bothering him anymore either,” he informed her and then went to the door.

“I’m sorry you feel that way. If you change your mind I’m here if you need me,” she told him with obvious disappointment. 

He left without responding, which wasn’t a good sign. Deanna reminded herself that he was young and probably changed his mind and emotional state often. She would allow him some breathing room before trying again.

....

Reeva was busy doing her hair in the bathroom mirror when she heard her brother return. When he didn’t come to see her, like he normally did, she went to investigate.

“I’m about to go meet my date. Do you need anything before I go?” she asked with an easy air as she stood in his bedroom doorway. 

He ignored her and started to pull things out of his drawers. This got his sister’s attention and she stood a little straighter.

“What are you doing?” she demanded suddenly concerned.

“I’m packing,” he replied as he pulled out a bag and began to shove his clothes into it. 

“Ummm...you’re a little old to be running away from home aren’t you?” she teased trying to make light of his actions.

“I’m not running away. I’m just leaving. In a few days we’ll arrive at the next Star-base and I’m gone,” he informed her coldly.

“What? You can’t just leave. Not after I put my neck out to get us here. Not to mention Guinan putting her trust in us,” she rambled trying not to freak out.

“I’ll apologize if that will make you feel better. You won’t even notice I’m gone. You’ve spent more nights with that boyfriend of yours than you have in our quarters,” he retorted without stopping.

“What about your friendship with your weird android? I thought you liked him?” She knew they were keeping their distance, but started to feel like he was slipping away from her. She hoped her brother wasn’t running off because of her indiscretion.

“Things didn’t work out. Things never work out,” he muttered vaguely in response.

“Wait, why are you packing now? We won’t arrive for a few days,” she asked trying to understand his urgency.

“I just want to be ready, that’s all,” he replied as he opened the drawer in his beside table.

Reeva had had enough. She came up beside him and put a hand on his right arm to physically him stop. She was lucky that he was under strict orders not to strain his shoulder, or he would have pulled away.

“Stop. Come and sit down for a minute,” she instructed and he reluctantly complied.

Together they sat on his bed. She took both of her brother’s hands in her own and looked up to meet his eyes. “Will you at least tell me why?” 

“I don’t belong here,” he huffed. “I’ve never liked it here. I gave it a try because I knew that’s what you wanted, but I don’t want to stay,” he explained.

“I don’t want you to go. If you need your own space I can try to find out if you can have your own quarters,” she offered to appease him.

“You’re not listening. I don’t want to live on this ship,” he said sharply.

“Yes, you do,” she told him as she tightened her grip on his hands.

“No...I don’t...” he stated again with a hint of hesitation.

“Poor baby brother. I’ve been neglecting you. I can see that now.” Reeva kept her tone soft and lyrical. “Don’t worry, everything is going to be just fine,” she soothed as she released his hands and affectionately cupped his face.

“I’m not a child, Reeva,” he told her with annoyance. He knew he should walk away from her, but something was holding him in place and it wasn’t her delicate hands.

“No you’re not a child,” she sighed. “Things were so much easier when you were. You know that I love you, don’t you?” 

“Of course I do. You’re my sister.” The resentment he’d been feeling was slowly melting away under her manipulations. It was always difficult to stay mad at her.

“Then you know how heartbroken I’d be if you left me,” she said sadly. He nodded and let her hold him in her arms against her chest. It was a little awkward since he was practically twice her size, but somehow she managed. 

“Tell me you love me, Grady,” she added quietly after a moment.

“I love you,” he sighed as all tension left his body.

“Tell me you’ll stay here with me,” she murmured as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

“I want to...but I’ve made such a mess of things,” he admitted with regret.

“Don’t be so sensitive. I’m sure no one thinks that. You’re too hard on yourself,” she cooed soothingly in his ear.

“I know what you’re doing. You think you can coddle me; give me five minutes of your time and then disappear again,” he lamented and gave her torso a squeeze.

“Not at all. I’ll just have to tell Will that I can’t see him tonight. You’re more important,” she said as she returned his affection with a squeeze of her own. Then she smiled to herself. Confident that her little brother had no idea what she was actually doing.

“Really?” he asked unconvinced.

“Yeah, really,” she told him with a chuckle.

“Good,” he told her, finally satisfied that he had her all to himself. 

....


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna has some concerns (what’s new?) and Geordi is back in the loop.

The following day Deanna thought she would check on her new patient. It was nagging at her that he’d left their session in such an agitated state. She just hoped that she’d given enough time to himself. She found him at one of the general work stations for public use. He appeared to be doing some research.

“Hello Grady, do you mind if I join you?” Troi asked politely as she came to stand next to him.

“If you want to. I was just looking over some of the courses I can join,” he told her with an easy smile.

She was pleasantly surprised by his change in attitude. There wasn’t a trace of the anger he’d been exuding the day before.

“That’s wonderful. I’m so glad you decided to find something that interests you,” she said with genuine goodwill.

“I think it will help to pass the time. Keep my mind busy,” he added with a shrug.

“Well whatever the reason I think it’s a good idea,” she told him. Then after a moment she thought she’d take a chance and test his good mood. “I haven’t spoken to Data since we talked yesterday. I was hoping you didn’t mean what you’d said about not seeing him anymore.”

The young man laughed and shook his head. “I’m sure Data can do better than my friendship. I still fully intend to leave him alone. It’s for the best,” he informed her.

“Oh, alright,” said Troi with hesitation. His continued good mood seemed odd to her. She reasoned that it was possible he’d just been having a bad day. He had injured himself, after all.

She decided to leave him to his research and be content that he didn’t appear to be holding a grudge against her.

Later, Deanna found Data in his quarters. He invited her in and she sat on his sofa while he took a break from his work.

“What can I do for you Counsellor?” he asked expectantly.

“I thought I would check in with you. Make sure you weren’t experiencing any repercussions after your exposure to Grady’s emotions,” she told him plainly.

“I have had no anomalies, or malfunctions. I did however have a peculiar dream. The dream was sexual in nature and it would seem that while I was I the midst of it...I became aroused,” he explained a little unsure of himself.

“You did? And once you were awake again? Did you feel any residual sensations?” she asked, trying not to appeared alarmed. After all Data’s version of aroused could be very different from other, organic men.

“I did have an erection, but it was not pleasurable if that is what you mean,” he told her plainly.

Deanna stared at him for a moment. Although erections were quite common, almost expected from any biological male—especially when experiencing a sexual dream—she wasn’t sure if it was normal for him.

“Have you ever had a sexual dream before?” she inquired, hoping he hadn’t caught onto to her hesitation.

“Not as such, no,” he replied.

“You said you didn’t feel any pleasure when you were awake. What about within the dream when you were physically aroused?” she asked to clarify.

“I do believe I experienced some form of pleasure. I would have to describe it as a close facsimile to the pleasure I experienced under Lore’s influence. Only this came about through sexual stimulation and not through the infliction of suffering on others,” he explained in an almost clinically detached sort of way.

“Oh. Does that concern you at all—having a similar experience as when you were being manipulated and controlled?” Deanna prodded.

“They were very different experiences. Only the emotional connotation was similar. Although, I suppose it was of a similar nature. Both the dream and my actions of cruelty invoked by Lore were instances of self indulgence to experience pleasure,” he surmised with mild surprise. 

“That is a little concerning, but may just be coincidence. Just be sure to tell me if you start having dreams about torturing people for fun,” she said with frown.

“I would never hesitate to inform you if that were the case,” Data reassured her.

“May I ask if you recognized the person in your dream; the person who caused you to become aroused?” Deanna asked as delicately as possible, though she had a pretty good suspicion of who it was.

This caused Data to look away briefly. Then he looked her in eye the again. “Before I tell you, I should inform you that I did have another incident of influence. This time with Reeva,” he explained.

“Reeva? It was my understanding that she had very little to no ability. At least that was what she told Beverly,” she responded with obvious concern.

“Yes, it would appear that she has been deceptive in keeping the truth of her knack to herself,” he added with the ghost of a frown.

“But you’re alright? She stopped her influence when you asked her to?” The Counsellor wanted to know.

“That is correct. She was unaware that I did not have emotions of my own and was understandably disturbed to learn that I knew immediately what she was doing,” Data informed her stressing the importance of the woman being more upset that he caught her rather than the fact that she was doing it in the first place. He decided to leave out the part about her trying to seduce him.

“I see. This could be a problem. I hope she isn’t using it on Will. Not that it would take much persuasion to get, or keep his attention,” she said more to herself than to her friend.

“Do you think we should be making an official report, ensuring that all senior officers are aware of her abilities?” he inquired frankly.

“I’m not sure. Maybe I can speak to her myself first. I don’t want to blow things out of proportion...however...” Troi seemed to trail off, lost in thought for a moment.

“What is it Deanna?” the android prompted with interest.

“I had a very interesting session with Grady yesterday. While I can’t divulge what we discussed I can say that he was very upset when we parted company. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d made up his mind to leave the Enterprise,” she explained slowly.

“I met with him again just before coming here to speak to you,” she continued, “and it was as though he had never been worked up at all. I suppose a good night’s sleep can do wonders, however this seemed like more than that.”

“Do you suspect his sister may have changed his mind for him?” he said putting her concern into words.

“Did Grady ever say anything to you about their dynamic?” She knew it was unlikely. If Reeva was influencing her brother she would never let him know it.

“We have not discussed his sister much at all,” he replied.

“I know he is very wary of being alone with you, but do you think you could talk to him again?See if he is as changed as he seemed?” she asked unsure if he would comply.

“I can try. If not myself, than perhaps Ensign Ro. They appeared to make a connection the other day,” he offered as a suggestion.

Deanna tried not to look shocked. She imagined that it was Ro the boy had his failed fling with and thought it doubtful that she would be any help. She probably didn’t spend much time getting to know Grady before they did whatever it was that injured his shoulder.

“Why don’t you talk to him first. You of all people know him best,” she told him with confidence.

“Do you still believe it is advisable to speak to him even if he was the subject of my dream?” Data asked uncertain.

“Do you believe you might behave differently towards him because of it?” Deanna asked tentatively.

“I do not believe so. However, I will not know for certain until I try,” he reasoned.

“I suppose you won’t,” she mused. She was tempted to press him for more details about his dream, but knew that he would offer them if and when he wanted to.

.....

“Hey Data,” Geordi called to his friend as he walked quickly to catch up with him. “I was just coming to find you. I thought maybe since we’re done with all the upgrades we could take a well deserved mini vacation. Maybe go solve a mystery on the hollow-deck?” 

“While your suggestion does sound enticing I am afraid that I have a matter to attend to first,” Data informed him as he continued to walk.

“Oh yeah? Anything I can help you with? I know we’ve been working together a lot over the past few days, but I don’t feel that we necessarily had a lot of time to talk,” Geordi offered as he continued to keep up.

“We will have time to talk later. I believe you will have no interest in my errand,” the android said as he came to a stop at the turbolift.

“You’re on your way to see that kid again, aren’t you?” Geordi guessed as he waited beside him.

“I know you have no interest in my interactions with him. I will attempt to keep our conversation brief and meet with you to plan our next hollow adventure shortly,” Data replied in an attempt to smooth things over.

“I don’t get it. If you were spending time with the sister it would make more sense. She’s attractive and very friendly. Commander Riker says that she travelled to some pretty interesting places. Places that aren’t in Federation territory,” the engineer explained.

“Geordi, there are two flaws in your statement. The first being that Commander Riker is currently involved with Reeva and therefore may not approve of my spending time with her. The second is that Grady, being her brother, has also been to the same interesting places,” Data told him with skepticism.

“Okay, but Grady was a child. There are at least six years between them, which means her recollections are far better. And you’re just looking for a friend. Riker can’t get bothered if that’s all you want. That is all you want, right Data?” Geordi asked with skepticism of his own.

The lift arrived and the two officers entered. They nodded in unison at the red-shirted ensign who was already occupying the space. Data requested his destination and Geordi decided he would continue to follow him and made no additional request.

When they stopped and the ensign disembarked Data opened his mouth to reply to Geordi’s question. However, a science officer got on a moment later and the android chose to remain silent. Geordi was starting to wonder what secrets his friend was keeping.

They arrived on the recreation deck and left the lift. When it looked like they were alone again Geordi stopped the Second Officer from proceeding any further without at least a hint of what he was thinking.

“Data...what’s going on with you?” he asked with some hesitation.

“It is concerning Reeva. I believe she made a pass at me the other evening when I was in her quarters,” Data confided as he lowered his voice.

“What? Wait, why were you in her quarters?” Things were getting stranger by the minute.

“I was assisting her with a large canvas she had painted while in my art group,” Data told him very factually.

“Okay, fine. What exactly did she do that made you think she was coming on to you?” Geordi asked in similar hushed tones.

“She kissed me,” the android replied.

“Huh, yeah I’d say you were right in your assumption,” his friend said in awe.

“There is something else. Something that I have withheld from you until now,” Data confessed.

“Something else?” Geordi parroted with concern.

“Yes, an important detail that I was waiting to discuss with you once the relay upgrades were complete.”

“Well, they’re complete,” the engineer nudged.

“First you must promise not to become distressed, or agitated by what I am about to tell you,” Data requested discretely.

“Uh oh, Data what did you do?” Geordi asked without humour.

“It is not what I did, but rather what they did,” he added vaguely.

“Data, will you please just tell me what you’re getting at, or I really will become distressed,” his friend grumbled, losing patience.

“Grady and Reeva are half Selelvian and for some unknown and unpredictable reason they have both been able to influence me with their emotions. There was one instance where Grady was able to transmit a sensation as well,” Data explained very quickly. 

It was the equivalent of yanking off the proverbial bandaid. Although such things were never used anymore and Data being an android, would have no cause to use one. Geordi stood unmoving, stunned by what he’d just been told.

“Wh-when d-did this first happen?” Geordi stuttered obviously confused by his friend keeping such an important revelation to himself.

“Approximately one week ago,” Data informed him.

“A week!” his friend shouted in frustration. “A week?” he repeated in a much quieter tone.

“I have been consulting with Counsellor Troi on the matter. I did not wish to distract you from your very important work,” he reasoned, ever the calm facade.

“I don’t believe this. Data you know why I’m so upset, don’t you? You understand how insane this is, right?” Geordi rambled and then continued before the android could reply. “After what happened with Lore? How can you be so contained about this? And what about Lal? She was based on your posetronic brain; your neural net. What if you went into cascade failure because some idiot kid thought he’d mess with you!?”

“I have considered all of these concerns myself. That is why I have removed myself from their company until I can—we can—examine how this is happening,” Data told him in earnest.

“Then why are you on your way to see Grady right now?” his friend demanded in disbelief.

“Because Deanna believes that he may be under his sister’s influence and thought I would be able to discern if this were evident by conversing with him,” he explained, knowing that Geordi would have none of it.

“Nope. Not going to happen. You and I are going to go straight to the cybernetics lab to run some tests,” the engineer commanded as he took the android by his elbow and began to lead him back to the turbolift.

“It will only take a moment, Geordi,” Data insisted, though he didn’t try to to break away from his friend’s grasp.

“Nope. You can just tell Deanna that you were ordered not to; by me,” Geordi said firmly as he called the lift.

“I would like to point out that I do not have to do as you say. You are not the boss of me,” Data stated curtly. If it were anyone else it would have sounded like pouting.

“And you’ve been spending way too much time with an adolescent,” his friend commented on his lame defence.

.....


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t go as planned, but do they ever?

Data was currently hooked up to the cybernetics’ computer via cables connected directly to his neural net through the open panel in his head. Geordi had spent several hours running in depth diagnostics. He even had Data run through his memories of the events as they happened to see if his experiences had altered his programming. Nothing was changed. So far everything was as Data said; no anomalies and no malfunctions. And no evidence of any emotional, or sensational alterations.

“Looks like that kid’s influence is completely immediate—in the moment with no residual consequences. It’s good to know,” said Geordi in summation as he reviewed his findings for at least the fifth time.

“Geordi, would it be beneficial at this time to request he assist us in our efforts? Grady could attempt an influence while you run your diagnostics,” Data offered as a possible next step.

“I don’t know, Data. I think it would asking a lot of him,” his friend replied hesitantly. 

“Perhaps together we can discover a means by which I could anticipate, or block any future exposure to his knack—and to his sister by extension,” he reasoned.

Geordi thought about what the android was suggesting. He knew that he would never forgive himself if anything of greater consequence happened in the future and they could have stopped it. He knew Captain Picard would be less understanding if they hadn’t at least tried.

“Okay Data. But this has to be a group effort. I want Counsellor Troi involved if Grady’s going to be intentionally filling you up with emotions,” Geordi said with more understanding.

“That is an acceptable precautionary measure,” Data agreed.

“And he has to understand what we’re doing. I don’t want any confusion, or hurt feelings over this,” his friend added with caution.

“Of course. Perhaps we should request that Deanna approach him with the proposition,” said Data after some consideration.

Geordi nodded. He felt that was probably the best way go about it. The sooner they got started the less he would worry about it. Since Data was still interfaced with the cybernetics’ computer and the boy didn’t know Geordi at all; Deanna would be the best candidate to speak to him.

After Geordi got her up to speed, the Counsellor went off to find the young man in question. The computer indicated that he was in his quarters. She took a steadying breath and rang the chime. 

Reeva opened the door without asking who was there. She stood blocking the entrance despite her small stature.

“What can I do for you Counsellor Troi?” the young woman asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest defensively.

“Hello Reeva. I was hoping to have a word with your brother,” said Deanna as casually as possible. She could sense that tact would be necessary if she wanted to be allowed in.

“Hmmm. Grady is taking a nap. I would happy to tell him you stopped by,” she replied with suspicion, narrowing her eyes slightly.

“I hope he’s alright. I know he injured his shoulder yesterday,” Deanna offered in the same easy air.

“That’s odd, he didn’t mention it. I guess it’s fine now,” Reeva told her as she held her position in the doorway.

“Are you sure you couldn’t just go and check on him? Normally I wouldn’t ask, but it’s important. It’s about Data,” the Counsellor nudged, hoping that the boy’s sister was still invested in their friendship.

“What about Data?” The mention of the android’s name seemed to distract her from her guard duty. “Maybe I can help. We’ve become a bit closer recently, so whatever it is I think you can tell me,” she insisted.

Deanna regarded the other woman form a moment. Geordi didn’t mention the possibility of asking for Reeva’s help. It sounded like Data requested Grady specifically. And after their previous conversation she wasn’t sure she trusted her.

Reeva could tell Deanna was hesitating, but wasn’t sure why. Before she could protest, her brother came out of his room and spotted the two women lingering in the doorway. He gave them both a curious look.

“What’s going on?” Grady asked with obvious confusion.

“Nothing Grady. Go back to your room,” said Reeva over her shoulder like she was dismissing a misbehaving child.

“Counsellor Troi?” Grady asked, ignoring his sister.

“Data wanted your help with something, but it appears I came at a bad time,” Deanna explained to him keeping the details to herself.

“Gods, Reeva. Why are are you being so difficult?” he scolded his sister. “Of course I’ll come. It’s not a bad time,” he reassured her.

Reeva turned and stopped him with a hand to his chest. She made sure he was looking in her eyes before she spoke. “Grady, love. You shouldn’t be so easy to run off and be with Data. You aren’t friends anymore. Being around him might upset you again,” she told him. 

It sounded like emotional blackmail to Troi and she wasn’t sure what to make of it. She waited to see how Grady would react.

“Oh...right,” he replied softly as he continued to stare into his sister’s eyes. Then he shook himself a little and managed to look to Deanna again. “I can handle it. It seems important if he isn’t here himself,” he added and moved to stand next to the Counsellor.

“Good, thank you, Grady,” Deanna told him as she touched his arm and let her hand rest near his elbow. She decided the physical contact might keep his focus if his sister tried her knack again. Of course she had no proof that was what she was doing, but her gut was telling her that it was a strong possibility.

“Fine, but behave yourself and when you see Data stay calm,” Reeva instructed, seeing as he was determined to defy her.

Grady rolled his eyes at her words and turned away. As the door slid closed behind them, he took Deanna’s arm in his affectionately. She couldn’t help but smile at his gesture.

“Tell me what’s going on with Data?” he asked discretely as they approached the turbolift.

“Data finally told his friend Geordi about what has been happening between the two of you. Geordi Laforge is our Chief Engineer and he’s very knowledgeable about Data and how he functions. They were hoping you could apply your knack while they run some tests,” she explained in hushed tones until they were alone in the lift.

Grady nodded, but wasn’t entirely sure he understood. He also wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to try his knack in front of other people. But he decided that if three senior officers in Starfleet thought it was a good idea he couldn’t say no.

They arrived outside the cybernetics lab and Troi hesitated outside the door. “I just want to caution you that you may be a little disturbed by what you see when we enter,” Deanna told him in calm manor.

“What do you mean?” He asked becoming more anxious.

“Data is...he has a panel on the side of his head, just inside his hairline that opens to provide access to his circuits. It can be a little unnerving if you aren’t prepared for it,” she warned him.

“Oh...right. Thank you for telling me,” he replied nervously.

“Of course. I know this will be difficult for you and I wouldn’t want to cause you any further distress,” she added with a soft, kind smile. “Are you ready?”

Grady swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. If he had to guess it was probably because it had been a while since he’d spent time with his friend and the last time he did it quickly became inappropriate. He would have to be mindful to keep his intensions clean and simple.

They entered the room. It was a good sized space filled with work spaces and unusual machines. Data was connected to one of them with exposed circuitry in his head, just as it had been described. He should have panicked, at least a little, but he felt oddly calm.

“Ah, Grady. I hope you are well,” Data greeted him and then gestured to the other man. “This is Geordi. He will be conducting several tests as we work.”

“Hello Geordi,” Grady said as he took a seat that was offered.

Geordi nodded his response and then got down to business. “So Grady, we think the best approach is to have you sit and talk to Data. Then once you’re ready let us know and you can start projecting an emotion onto him. I’ll be monitoring the technical side of things and Counsellor Troi will handle the emotional side. If either one of us, or even Data believes we’re pushing things too far, we’ll let you know.”

“Got it,” said Grady as he settled in and tried to get as comfortable as possible.

Deanna watched the boy and was concerned by his lack of nerves. His calm demeanour since they walked into the room was beginning to worry her. 

“How have you been?” Data asked to get the ball rolling.

“Alright I guess. I had a bit of trouble with my shoulder yesterday, but I think it’s fine now,” Grady said casually. “And you?”

“I am functioning within normal parameters—that is to say that am well, thank you,” Data replied.

Grady smiled a little and then looked at Troi. “I think we can start.”

Deanna took a seat just out of their sight line as to not disturb their process. Geordi remained where he was by Data’s side but turned away slightly as though to give the illusion of privacy.

The young man closed his eyes since he always found it easier to concentrate this way. He tried to find a thought, or a memory that would inspire what he wanted to influence in Data. For some reason he was finding it difficult. Nothing felt strong enough, or influential enough.

He chuckled a little to himself. He knew he should be getting frustrated, but for some reason he wasn’t even feeling that. 

“Is everything alright, Grady? I have not noticed any transference as of yet,” Data informed him.

“It’s so weird. I just feel really relaxed. I just don’t know if that would be a sufficient intention to send you. You aren’t agitated, so you might miss it,” Grady mused.

“I noticed how calm you’ve felt since we arrived. Doesn’t that seem strange?” Deanna inquired with some concern.

“My sister did tell me to stay calm,” he recalled with another easy laugh. He was joking, but Troi was starting to wonder if Reeva had been serious.

“Has your sister ever controlled your mood before?” she asked sincerely.

“What? No of course not,” Grady replied unconvinced.

“Perhaps we should attempt to bring up a more passionate expression of emotion,” Data offered. When no one protested he continued. “Grady, it may upset you to know that I kissed your sister.”

Geordi gaped at his friend’s lack of sensitivity. This was not what they’d discussed in how to approach their experiment. Deanna was a little taken aback as well and watched, wide-eyed, for the boy’s response.

“What are you talking about? How did you kiss her?” he asked, still calm but with more attention.

“I kissed her with my mouth on hers; our bodies pressed together,” Data told him as easily as describing the weather. “At the time, she was using her knack, so I liked it. I wanted it,” he added to see if he could get a rise out of him.

“You’re lying. I don’t know why, but you are,” Grady replied while he shook his head.

“I am not. I have no reason to lie. In fact, if I had not been so uncertain of the possible damage prolonged exposure to her emotions would cause I would have continued...” Data admitted.

“Data stop,” Deanna demanded, cutting him off as she put up a hand.

Grady was shaking. A tear ran down his cheek. Otherwise he remained unchanged and whatever he was feeling he was keeping to himself.

“Something’s wrong. We wanted to see how Grady could affect you Data, but I’m worried that all we’re seeing is how Reeva’s been manipulating her brother,” she said softly.

“She loves me. She would never betray me like that. I can’t believe what you people are doing,” Grady ranted slowly, his words careful. “Reeva would never want you. She said you were a passionless robot,” he told Data with hurt in his eyes. “And you,” he said as he turned towards Troi, “my sister would never try to control me. Not like that...not in such an underhanded, cruel way.”

The boy ran from the room. As soon as he was in the hallway and away from Data he was hit with the full force of his outrage. He was so upset that he had to lean on the wall for support. Deanna came to his side and attempted to comfort him. He pulled away, not unexpectedly, but instead of storming off he slid down the wall in tears.

Data came out next. Geordi had disengaged him from the computer and his panel was back in place. The android crouched down to the floor and forceable took Grady in his arms, though he was careful of the young man’s shoulder. A subtle wave of sorrow and despair washed over him, but he continued to hold the boy until he quieted.

Deanna had sensed the moment when his sister’s hold fell away and it felt like a damn breaking. She could see the emotion begin to express itself on Data’s features, but only felt the emotions emanate from Grady. That was the trick of the knack. It wasn’t something she couldn’t perceive with her empathic ability.

Geordi stepped out of the lab to see what was happening. He also noted the change in his android friend and started to discretely scan him with his tricorder from his place near the doorway.

“Is he going to be okay?” Geordi asked quietly as he watched the boy come back to his senses. 

“Do you mean Grady, or Data?” replied Deanna as she had her own concerns.

“Both, I guess,” he added at a loss for how he could help, other than taking readings that might not even tell them anything.

“Why don’t we give them a moment,” Deanna added once she was sure Grady was calmer.

“Fine by me,” Geordi agreed as he deactivated his scan. He felt very awkward standing by watching them anyways.

Data nodded an acknowledgment to his friends and they went back into the lab.

“I am sorry, Grady. I have done you a disservice,” said Data regretfully as he continued to embrace the boy.

“What are you talking about? You woke me up,” the young man said after taking a moment to gather himself. He pulled back just enough to look Data in the eye. “I know you didn’t want to be so mean to me, but it was the only thing to get me to snap out of whatever that was.”

“Perhaps her intensions were good. Reeva may believe that she is protecting you,” Data said in defence of his sister.

“You don’t honestly believe that? You pushed me on purpose. You told me about her trying to take advantage of you so I would realize her true, selfish nature,” Grady told him with a new wave of grief. “She’s my sister. She’s all I have and she manipulated me.”

Data pulled him close again. His grief began to sift into his psyche much like the sand in his boots that day on the hollow-deck. Only Data wasn’t bereaved by the boy’s sister, but by the betrayal and loss of his own brother. He hadn’t even been thinking of Lore, but now was being slowly consumed by his memories of mistreatment. All he ever wanted was to be close to the only family he had left and Lore used that against him to twist him into something as evil as he was.

Just as his grief was becoming too much, it began to subside. Grady pulled back again and took a few steadying breaths. It was as though he finally realized he was unguarded and knew Data was feeling what he was feeling. 

“Are you alright?” Grady asked with hesitation as he wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand.

“I am now,” Data replied almost too quietly to hear once he was completed devoid of any influence again. He decided to ignore whatever it was inside him that had enjoyed the emotional flare, even if it had been upsetting.

Grady gave him a nervous grin and then reached out and touched the android’s face. At first Data was uncertain why he was caressing his cheek, but then discovered that the boy was wiping away a tear. 

“Looks like your creator wanted you to be able to cry,” the young man told him while his hand lingered on the side of his face.

“Dr. Soong was a sentimental man,” said Data as he mirrored the gesture and touched the boy’s face. Grady gave him an odd look but didn’t pull away.

“I don’t want to go back to my quarters...” he confessed with a touch of fear. “I don’t want to be anywhere near Reeva right now.”

“We can arrange guest accommodations for the time being,” Data offered. Then he stood and straightened his uniform. Grady noted that their connection was definitely gone and the android had returned to his business as usual attitude. 

Data offered his hand to him. Grady accepted his help and used the leverage to stand. He too took a moment to check his appearance and run a hand through his hair.

Deanna came back into the hall and was pleasantly surprised to see both of them standing. Even though she was well aware that Grady’s strong emotional outburst was over, she wasn’t entirely sure how she would find them.

“Data, I don’t want to be alone either,” Grady added with importance. 

“Perhaps you can stay with Guinan until a resolution with your sister can be obtained,” Data suggested plainly.

“What’s going on?” Deanna wanted to know as she looked to each of them for an explanation.

“Grady does not wish to return to his sister’s care until they can work through this unfortunate turn of events,” Data informed her in hushed tones.

“You mean until we investigate how much mind control she was using on me,” Grady blurted dissatisfied with Data’s terminology.

“That is what I said,” Data retorted with a tilt of his head.

Deanna bit the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling. She found their banter endearing, even if it was about something so terrible.

“Well, I think we should call it a day,” said Deanna. “I don’t believe it would be fair to either of you to continue. If you would like, Grady, I can speak to Guinan and explain what’s happened. I promise to be sensitive and discrete.”

“Fine. I mean I would appreciate that, thank you Counsellor Troi,” Grady replied. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful, but a small part of him wished that he could stay with Data. Though he knew this was unrealistic since he still couldn’t control his outbursts. 

.....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but the next part is longer. Thank you for your understanding :)

Data stood outside of Ten Forward with Geordi and Grady. The engineer wasn’t sure why he was still following them around, except he had a nagging urge not to leave Data to his own devices. Not after he’d kept so much from him and so much had happened during their failed experiment.

Grady was quiet and leaned his back on the wall. They were waiting while Deanna spoke to Guinan inside. Geordi thought it doubtful that Guinan would disagree to letting the boy stay with her, however they all knew how private she was and he couldn’t remember her ever having a guest, or friend stay with her before.

The doors slid open after a few minutes, but it wasn’t Deanna, or Guinan who came out. It was Reeva and she looked like she was in a fairly foul mood.

“Grady, what the actual hell?!” she yelled at her brother.

“Reeva, keep your voice down,” he protested in response.

“I guess you heard Guinan and Troi talking,” Geordi deduced from her outburst.

“Yes I did. If you two fine gentlemen will excuse us, I would like to have a word alone with my ungrateful brother,” Reeva requested as civilly as she could through her rage.

Geordi and Data exchanged a look and Geordi shrugged. They stepped away, but only by a few feet so they could keep an eye on the siblings.

“I thought you said you weren’t running away from home? Now I hear you want to move in with Guinan?” Reeva demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“It’s just a temporary thing,” Grady replied sheepishly as he looked at the floor.

“Why? Just give me one good reason,” his sister prodded.

“I know what you did and I didn’t like it, okay,” he said in hushed tones.

“What did I do?” she huffed and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“Where do I start?” he muttered under his breath.

“Well you better start somewhere, or I swear I don’t care how old you are, or how big you are—I will pull you by your ear back to our quarters and locked you inside,” she growled, quickly losing her patience.

“Gods, Reeva. You know what you did. First you seduced poor emotionless Data and then you used your mind control on me,” her brother informed her in a loud whisper.

“What? I don’t know who told you what, but Data wanted to kiss me. It’s a little disturbing to think about it now, but I think I have you to thank for it...he kept going on about how I reminded him of you,” said Reeva defensively and Grady shifted where he stood, a little uncomfortable that she would suggest such a thing were possible.

“As for your bullshit brainwashing accusation...what the hell was I supposed to do, Grady? You were out of control. Threatening to leave...throwing your hormonal emotions all over the place. I was protecting you! It’s nothing I haven’t done before,” she added with defiance.

“Like to Dad?” he snarked coldly.

“Shut your mouth. Your android friend may be pretending he can’t hear us right now, but I know he can,” she shot back in hushed tones. “What is wrong with you? Why couldn’t you just come and talk to me? Why am I suddenly your enemy?” She added, obviously hurt.

Grady looked at his sister; finally really looked at her. She let her arms fall to her sides in defeat. He felt guilty for not trusting her. Even Data had suggested she’d had his best interests at heart. Maybe it was jealously that made him distrust her. Maybe the problem wasn’t her at all, but his continued avoidance of how he felt about Data.

He took a chance and hugged her. She hugged him back. “I’m sorry Reeva. You’re right. I should have trusted you. It just really freaked me out,” Grady told her as they continued to embrace.

“Then I’m sorry too, you giant, overgrown child,” she teased lovingly.

Geordi couldn’t help but smile at their reconciliation. It reminded him of the fights he’d get into with his sister. Guinan and Deanna had just come into the hallway. The Counsellor looked a little concerned even though she could sense their goodwill towards one another. Guinan on the other hand was smiling softly, pleased to see they’d made up already.

“It appears things worked themselves out and I won’t need to intervene after all,” said Guinan sagely as she turned to go back inside.

“Looks like it,” added Deanna as she looked from the happy siblings to the two men that were meant to be guarding the boy.

This time it was Data who gave her a shrug, as if to suggest he didn’t know what she’d been expecting. Geordi hit his friend lightly in the chest. “Let’s go,” he commanded.

“Go where?” asked Data with mild confusion.

“We aren’t done yet. I took some readings while you outside the lab with Grady. It might not be much, but I thought we could look over them together,” he suggested.

“Of course, and while we analyze them we can discuss our next exploit as Holmes and Watson,” the android added with a small smile.

.....

“How was it for you? Feeling what the kid was feeling? Did it bother you to get upset for no reason just because he was?” Geordi asked as he loaded the new readings into the computer to compare to previous ones.

“Though it was strange and new, I believe it bonded us in a new way,” Data said reflectively.

“Bonded? What do you mean?” his friend asked a little unsure he was going to like the answer.

“Grady was upset by sister’s betrayal and unforeseen manipulation of his thoughts and feelings,” the android began to explain.

“Data, Grady and his sister are nothing like you and Lore. You know that right?” Geordi added before he could finish his thought.

“I do, however it was...what is the word humans use? Cathartic, to experience the sorrow over my misplaced trust and expectations in Lore through Grady’s outburst,” he replied with a tilt of his head.

“Damn, that sounds pretty awful to me. I’ve always thought it’s been a blessing that you never have to experience the guilt and grief over what went down with Lore,” his friend told him.

“One day I may implement the emotions chip that my father intended for me to have. This infers the possibility that I will revisit many disconcerting episodes in my life and feel their importance in an emotional way for the first time,” Data informed him.

“Ah yes, but you will also have good memories to recall along with the bad. And you can decide how you feel about them without someone else pushing you into a specific state of mind,” Geordi rebutted wisely. Then after a moment he added, “I never want you to feel badly about what you did to me. You get that right?”

“Yes Geordi, I understand your forgiveness on an intellectual level. It remains to be seen if I can be absolved of guilt on an emotional one,” Data replied knowingly.

“Well don’t feel guilty. If I could influence you with my intensions that would be the one I’d want to stick,” said Geordi in earnest.

“I know,” the android said simply.

The computer chirped that its analysis was complete. The Chief Engineer reviewed the report and found something that might assist them.

“I may have just found something to stop you from having anymore unwanted influences,” said Geordi with a grin. “It looks like the knack is using a backdoor through your dream program.”

“My dream program? I did not detect any form of activation while I was awake and interacting with either sibling,” Data said with some concern.

“Exactly. It appears that the subroutine of your dream program—the one that borrows bits and pieces of your waking life—was enabling Grady and his sister to lend you their feelings.”

Data considered the hypothesis that this could be possible. He’d had that recent dream where he was sure he’d experienced some form of emotion on his own. This would imply that his subconscious, or creative subroutines were evolving without his knowledge.

“I believe that is what you would call a very sneaky subroutine,” Data noted.

“That it is. I don’t want to shut it off completely. I wouldn’t want to damage your program,” his friend said as he tapped his chin in thought. “Maybe if we can add to the subroutine and create a kind of firewall to certain types of stimuli. Maybe that would cut off the emotions before they sneak all the way in.”

“That sounds reasonable, but also difficult,” the android told him.

“Yeah, I would really like to have some full readings from your interactions. These preliminary ones from the tricorder just aren’t enough,” Geordi added with a sigh of frustration.

“Then we will endeavour to try again,” said Data optimistically, to which Geordi smiled.

......


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grady just can’t stay away. He probably should have. Data gets a little curious about his recent dream.

The chime went on Data’s door. It was quite late, or quite early depending on your perspective. He picked up Spot and held her to his chest before opening the door. She had a tendency to run out every now and then to go exploring. 

It was Grady, he was dressed in his sleepwear—lose fitting, dark blue pyjamas—and he looked a little out of sorts. “Hey Data, I know it’s late, but can I come in?” Grady asked nervously. 

He noticed the lights were quite low inside his friend’s quarters. He thought it was an odd practice for an android, but then decided that Data probably didn’t need as much light as everyone else to begin with, so it made sense to dim the lights when he was alone.

“Yes, of course,” the android told him and moved out of the way so the young man could enter. The door slid closed again behind him. “This is Spot,” Data added as Grady sat on his sofa.

“Spot? You have a cat?” he asked redundantly since clearly he did. “What other amazing things don’t I know about you yet?” his young friend inquired with his brows raised.

“I was not aware that owing a cat was an amazing thing. Unusual perhaps,” Data noted.

“An android owing a cat...it’s a little unexpected,” the boy mused in agreement. Data seemed satisfied with his observation and put Spot on the floor. He then walked over to his work station and continued to work.

“You do not mind if I continue to work while we speak? I am capable of performing many tasks at once,” the android told him.

“No I guess not. If it’s important,” he said distractedly.

“The reason you have come to my quarters in the middle of the night must also be of some import,” Data prompted him, knowing that they should keep their visit short and to the point.

“I just...I still feel uneasy about the way things have been between us. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I made such a big deal about my sister’s ill intentions and then made up with her so quickly,” Grady explained.

“Is it not good that you have made amends? Or are you here because your reconciliation was too hasty?” Data asked from his station.

“No, it’s a good thing,” he replied as he stood and walked closer. “I guess maybe she’s right. I need to be controlled,” he added with a sigh.

“Grady, no individual should need to be controlled, though it is good if we have the tools and knowledge to be in command of ourselves,” the android told him sagely. Grady knew he was right, but felt so incapable.

“The work I am doing with Geordi should assist me to block any unwanted intrusion from your knack,” Data continued. “It is possible that I will no longer be at risk of placing you in any unnecessary danger,”

“Really?” he asked in a manor that reminded Data of their first meeting. 

When he nodded in affirmation, Grady came around to look at the screen on Data’s workstation. None of it made any sense to him, but the boy felt less down on himself as he leaned over the android’s shoulder.

Data turned to observe the young man’s features; his face now so close to his own. Suddenly, green eyes met his yellow-gold and the boy blushed. Grady backed away a little and sat on the edge of the workstation. 

“I hope that all makes sense to you because it doesn’t mean anything to me,” Grady said nervously as he leaned back, resting his weight on one hand that now rested on the desktop.

“Of course it does,” the android replied, though he knew the boy was probably trying to dispel his nerves. 

As he watched Grady get comfortable, Data noted that the young man’s position on his workstation mirrored that from his recent dream. He knew it was unlikely that his companion had the same seductive notion in mind as his dream version, but Data wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to find out. He stood abruptly.

“Data, what’s wrong?” Grady asked as he stopped him from darting away with a hand to his chest. “Do you feel anything right now? Anxiety maybe?” he asked with an nervous laugh. “I swear I’m doing my best to keep it to myself.”

The android was uncertain that he was feeling anything. Though he was acutely aware of heat and pressure of the young man’s hand on his chest. Then, before he could move again, Grady tilted his head as he looked up at him and worried his lower lip. 

Data debated two forms of action he could take. He could continue to move away and keep his distance as was expected, or he could kiss his companion and find out if it felt as good in waking life as it did in his dream. All of this consideration took him mere milliseconds and he leaned forward to claim the boy’s mouth.

Grady was surprised by his bold choice. He let out a little noise that said as much, but quickly followed with a hum of approval. Data finished the kiss as he had in the dream by pulling at the young man’s lower lip with his teeth.

The boy stared at him in stunned silence, panting a little. Data stared back with furrowed brows. It hadn’t felt like his dream. There was no rush of lust, or any sign of arousal on his part. He was actually a little apprehensive that Grady had kept all of his feelings to himself. Maybe even a little annoyed.

“You did not enjoy that,” Data said as a statement more than a question since he hadn’t experienced any indication that the boy had.

“Are you kidding? That was so amazing,” Grady purred and went to kiss him again. They only locked lips briefly before the android pulled away again.

“If you are enjoying yourself, why do I not feel it?” Data demanded.

“Well, Reeva assured me she would back off. Maybe I’ve gotten better at keeping my intensions to myself,” he offered with a sly smile.

“That is highly unlikely,” the android replied curtly.

“Gods, Data. You almost sound like you’re frustrated with me,” said Grady as he slid off the workstation and backed away a little. It was starting to get more than a little confusing as to whether they were still on the same page about his knack.

“I am not frustrated. I cannot become frustrated,” he responded as he tried to sound more even in his tone. ‘But you are frustrated,’ said a little voice inside his head.

“You said you were working on a way to stop my influence. Could your friend Geordi have implemented it without telling you?” Grady asked quickly as he was growing in his concern.

“Geordi, would never do anything of the sort without informing me,” the android said a little sharper than he should have. Then suddenly, he couldn’t help but recall images of his friend strapped to a table awaiting the torment the android was so willing to inflict on him. ‘Because we all know how good and kind you have been to Geordi lately,’ came the snide remark in his head.

This time Data flinched at the voice. Grady noticed and read it as aggravation. He decided to try again to send Data something; something to calm him. He took a few steadying breaths and concentrated.

A wave of calm washed over the android. He released the tension in his hands, which he hadn’t realized he’d balled into fists. Data sat on his sofa. “I do not understand what just happened,” he admitted quietly as he looked at his hands and noted the crescents in his palms from where he’d dug in his fingernails.

“I don’t either. I swear to you I wasn’t angry, or anything close to it,” Grady told him as he kept his distance.

“I had a dream where we kissed as we did just now, only it was very pleasurable. Not feeling anything just now was confusing,” Data admitted.

“That wasn’t confusion,” the young man added adamantly. He would have to ask about the fact that he could dream later. Right now wasn’t the time.

“Can you forgive me?” The android asked as he floated in the relief of the boy’s calm.

“Of course,” Grady told him as he came to sit next to him. “I wanted you to feel good,” he added as he placed a hand tentatively on his friend’s shoulder.

Data met his eyes again and they joined in another kiss. It was softer, more tender than before. Grady let him take the lead, believing his strange mood was behind them. The android pressed the young man’s back down onto the sofa cushions and continued to the kiss him. Grady opened his mouth to him and was rewarded for his consideration.

They shifted so that Data was seated between the boy’s legs. Grady felt one of the android’s hands glide from it’s position on the side of his face slowly over the contour of his body and press ever so slightly to his inner thigh. The young man smiled into Data’s mouth and took it upon himself to reposition his eager hand so it was now pressing on his quickly forming erection.

Data gasped at the contact and opened his eyes wide. Touching Grady felt like he was the one receiving the attention. “Is it consensual if I share this with you?” he asked as though suddenly unsure if his companion wanted to influence him with his intimate emotions and urges. 

“Very. I want you to feel everything I do. If you want to,” Grady panted his approval.

The android hesitated. He knew that he wanted to, but he wasn’t sure he was ready. The very reason they’d been keeping their distance was to keep anything like this from happening. So very reluctantly Data sat up and righted himself again.

“I do want to, but it is inadvisable until we can be sure of your safety,” Data told him with some difficulty. ‘That is a pathetic excuse. You want him—you should take him. After all, you are far superior—he should be begging to serve you,’ tormented the voice in the android’s head. Data closed his eyes momentarily until it passed.

“If that’s what you think is necessary. Or if you want—for safety’s sake—I can take the lead,” Grady said suggestively. He decided to take advantage of the fact that Data had his eyes closed. He deftly tucked one of his hands down the front of his loose pyjama pants and began touching himself. Data jerked his hips and gasped in response. 

“What are you doing?” Data drawled with lust as he opened his eyes and watched the boy’s hand move under the silky fabric.

“Giving you what you’re too proper and conformed to ask for yourself,” Grady purred into his ear as he leaned forward. Changing his position also allowed the young man to eagerly kiss him again.

It was like completing a circuit. Data was lost momentarily in the abstract sensations and absolute pleasure that flooded his senses as Grady claimed his mouth and very expertly pleasured himself. He was drowning; pulled deep into the abyss of desire. 

If he could have formed any articulated thoughts he would have marvelled at how wrong he’d been in believing that he would have the state of mind to harm Grady in any way while he was in the throws of passion. Real, organic passion. 

Grady could tell that Data was becoming too overwhelmed. The android was barely responsive to his physical touch now—his mouth wide moaning and grunting in ecstasy. His body convulsing in response to the unfamiliar erotic sensations. 

Even though he hadn’t brought them to completion just yet, he decided to cut Data off. With great effort, Grady sat back and righted himself. Then, very slowly, he pulled back on his intentions; leaving his companion empty again.

As he regained his focus, all Data could sense was the emptiness. For the first time the android was sorry to lose the emotions and sensations. Or at least it was the first time he would admit it to himself. ‘So weak. He only stopped because you are so weak,’ said that pestering voice inside him.

“Are you alright?” Grady asked with concern that maybe he’d broken his friend.

“I appear to be intact,” Data replied quietly as he continued to recline limply beside him. “Grady why did you that?” 

“I told you. I wanted to give myself to you. I wanted you to feel everything you could never have felt on your own,” the young man said, crestfallen.

“It was wrong for you to jeopardize your safety and mine as well,” the android said softly, not meaning to scold him, but reiterate the danger.

“But we’re both fine. Better than fine,” Grady rebutted as he ran his fingers through Data’s hair.

“It was wrong,” Data repeated. ‘So very wrong,’ mocked the voice only he could hear with a darker, sexual edge.

“I don’t see it that way,” his companion said adamantly.

“I do not...I do not understand,” the android began and faltered. ‘What is there to understand?The pliant boy agrees and wants to serve you. Let him,’ the voice taunted.

“Data you look distracted. Is there anything I can do for you?” Grady asked innocently enough as he continued to lovingly stroke his hair.

The android looked up at the boy’s hand and the loss of his desire pulled at him. It took more effort than it should have, but he managed to shake his head. “No, it would seem that I am experiencing a strange form of feedback from my dream program. Geordi believes that my dream program is enabling you to influence me.”

“What do you mean? Like my feelings and sensations can only reach you if they’re translated into a fantasy?” the young man asked with wonderment.

“That is an interesting analogy,” said Data as he stared once again at the boy’s mouth.

“What kind of feedback are you having? You said something strange was happening,” Grady added as he sat back a little from him, feeling a little distance might be necessary.

“It is...it is as though I am arguing with myself,” he informed him. Though the truth was it sounded less like Data and more like the twisted persona that his brother, Lore, had helped bring into being when he’d been under his control. 

“I take it that’s not something you normally do—argue with yourself. Is that why you were so agitated earlier?” Grady wanted to know with obvious concern.

“It is true. I was agitated before, but without your influence,” Data noted, again it seemed as though he was somewhere far away.

“You told me before that someone flooded you with anger and hatred. What’s happening now couldn’t have something do to with that could it?” Even asking the question felt wrong to Grady, but he was failing to find any other explanation.

Data considered his words and shook his head again. “That would be impossible.” Frustration began to flare inside him again. ‘What is impossible is how you continue to deny yourself!’ called the voice.

“What if what’s been happening between us triggered something in you, something you didn’t know was there?” Grady added with some distress.

Data flexed his hands and shook his head a third time. But before he could reply out loud, the little voice gave it’s own opinion. ‘This little toy of yours may be smarter than he looks,’ said the voice in his head.

“Shut up! You do not know what you are talking about!” The android shouted as he squeezed his eyes shut and suddenly shot forward pressing his head in both hands.

Grady couldn’t hear the voice and thought he was yelling at him. He stood and quickly left Data’s quarters without looking back. He felt sick. He’d only wanted to bring them closer, but may have done his friend unrepairable harm. 

Once he was safely in the corridor he requested the computer show him to the quarters of Geordi LaForge. Even though it was still the middle of the night, he was the only person the boy could think of that could help him.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still evolving. I am aware that Data is a little out of character and that is sort of the point. I just hope this keeps the flow and doesn’t feel completely unexpected. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the previous events. Don’t worry Data’s not broken...exactly.

Grady hit the chime by the door and was met with a ‘do not disturb’ message. “You’ve got to be freaking kidding me!” he huffed as he physically pounded the door.

He took a steadying breath and thought for a moment. “Computer I need to inform Mr. LaForge of an emergency,” he said into the air.

“In the event of an emergency please notify security. Would you like to contact a member of the security team?” Came the chirp of the automated female voice.

“What? No! Maybe...” Grady muttered unsure.

“Would you like to contact a member of the security team?” the computer prompted again.

The young man groaned in frustration. “Don’t bother, computer.” Then he began to physically pound on the Chief Engineer’s door and call his name. “Geordi! Wake up, Geordi!”

“Grady what are you doing?” asked a very alarmed, night clothes clad Counsellor Troi from behind him.

“Deanna, thank the gods! I need to speak to Geordi,” Grady told her with urgency.

“Were you just with Data? I was about to go and check on him,” Deanna asked in that knowing way she had.

“Yes...that’s why I need to see Geordi, but the computer won’t let me,” he grumbled. Then he gave the Counsellor a look of confusion. “Wait, you’re an empath. Did you feel Data experience his own emotions?”

“I’m not sure what I felt. I was fast asleep when something woke me. It was unknown presence that was strangely familiar,” she told him.

“Yeah, sounds like Data,” Grady said with a knowing look of his own.

Deanna furrowed her brow and then moved past him to enter her security code. The computer chirped as it accepted her code and opened the door. “Wait here. I’ll get Geordi and then you can explain to the both of us what happened.”

Soon a very groggy engineer, also in his night clothes, joined them. What an unusual trio they made as they walked back the short distance to Data’s quarters. Grady explained in the fewest details possible what happened.

“So, you went to make sure there were no hard feelings and ended up making out on Data’s sofa, which led to more sexual exploration. And you said he was frustrated and angry when you stopped sharing your emotions with him—meaning he was feeling angry of his own accord?” Deanna summarized back to Grady as they arrived at Data’s door.

Geordi was keeping his opinions to himself. He was feeling fairly angry for his own reasons, but he knew there would time to chew this kid out later. Right now they needed to make sure Data hadn’t suffered any permanent damage. 

“Do we need a security officer? Is he irate, or just annoyed?” the engineer asked with brows furrowed, a slight frown forming on his mouth.

“He was sitting down when I left him. He never tried to physically hurt me if that helps,” Grady babbled, aware of how much the man disliked him, especially after what he’d done to his friend.

“Stay here,” Geordi ordered the boy quite crossly. Grady nodded, his face flush as he tried to hold back tears.

Deanna and Geordi entered the dimly lit space. Data was still seated with his head in his hands just as Grady had left him a few minutes ago. Deanna crouched next to Data, but didn’t touch him; while Geordi went over to the android’s work station and helped himself to a tricorder to take some readings.

“Data, it’s Deanna. Are you alright?” she said softly as she tried to get a better sense of his emotional state. 

The android didn’t respond. The Counsellor looked to Geordi who in turn shook his head. He clearly had nothing to offer her just yet.

“Data, please talk to me,” Deanna pleaded and then very lightly lay her hand on his arm. The physical contact seemed to get his attention and he looked at her as though surprised to see her crouched on the floor beside him.

“Counsellor? Is something wrong?” Data asked very quietly. “Has something happened?”

“You were emotionally distressed, Data,” she informed him, keeping her voice even and soft.

“I am fine,” he said at a more natural volume. Then he noticed Geordi in his sleepwear. “Geordi, why are standing my quarters in your sleep clothes?” 

“Seemed like a necessary thing at the time,” Geordi commented offhand.

“Computer please bring lights to a more appropriate level,” Data commanded as he stood, leaving Deanna alone in her place next to the sofa. The lights came to normal, daytime brightness and Data looked around again. “Where is Grady? He was here before,” the android noted with confusion.

“Data, slow down a moment,” said Deanna as she stood as well. She regarded him briefly, but couldn’t sense any emotions coming from him. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was sitting on my sofa with Grady and then you were here,” Data told her with a tilt of his head.

“What were you and Grady doing on the sofa, Data? Be specific about what you remember,” Geordi said with concern.

“We were seated and taking,” Data replied.

“Just talking? You’re sure about that?” Geordi asked skeptically.

“Yes...though it is strange. When I review my internal logs it appears that I have deactivated my dream program. Some of the memories and images associated with it have been locked as well,” Data explained, though uncertain of the reason for his own actions.

“So the last thing you recall before the program interfered with your waking life was..?” Geordi prompted.

“I was speaking with Grady. I was informing him that you may have found a way to stop his knack from influencing me,” the android told him.

“And you were sitting on the couch?” This time Deanna was looking for clarification.

“No, we were at my workstation,” Data added as he looked from his sofa to the workstation and paused. “It would seem that I have a few holes in how our time together transpired.”

“What about earlier memories, Data? Like from this afternoon...do you remember when Grady had that outburst outside the cybernetics lab?” Geordi inquired with mild distress.

“That I recall in detail. He was grief stricken by his sister’s use of her knack to attempt to control him,” the android recounted without any difficulty.

“Well that’s something. Hopefully it’s only whatever happened in the past twenty minutes that’s been affected,” Geordi offered, feeling less afraid for his friend.

“Geordi, did you say that Data’s dream program was interfering with with his waking life?” Deanna asked as she back-tracked a little.

“I believe that’s how Data’s been interpreting and experiencing the shared emotions,” Geordi explained. “In theory with it deactivated he shouldn’t be able to at all. Our hope was to create, or alter one of his subroutines so that he wouldn’t have to deactivate the entire program. But to be honest, until we have things under control, this might be the safest thing for you, Data.”

“Agreed,” Data concurred.

“Then I think we should also agree that you’re not to see, or speak to Grady again until we get all of this sorted,” Geordi informed him. Data went to reply, but stopped when the engineer wagged his finger at him. “I mean it Data. No contact.”

“I have to side with Geordi on this matter,” Deanna added solemnly. “I’ll speak to Grady.”

“Great. I’m going back to bed,” announced Geordi with a sigh. “You should stay in your quarters until I come get you in the morning, Data. Unless the ship is self-destructing, I don’t want you move an inch outside that door. And no one is to come in either,” he commanded very strictly.

“What about my Bridge duty?” Data asked innocently.

“We’ll talk to the captain and explain why you’ve been removed from duty,” Deanna told him with a frown.

“May I ask what transpired between Grady and myself to cause such extreme measures as to deactivate my dream program?” Data pressed.

“All you need to know is that he was well intended, but he was very wrong to do what he did,” said Deanna vaguely.

“Are you implying that he took advantage of me?” Data asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what she’s implying. And when all of this is behind us we can talk about whether or not you want to press charges,” Geordi added without humour.

“Geordi please don’t say that,” the Counsellor requested with concern.

“Why not? That overeager pervert violated my friend physically, emotionally and mentally. And I’m sure I don’t have to tell you, Counsellor, how absolutely pissed-off I am about it,” Geordi seethed as he walked to the door, taking the tricorder with him. “Stay in your quarters,” he added to Data as he left.

“Please speak to Grady for me and tell him that I do blame him. At least I have no reason to until I can safely retrieve my memory files,” said Data adamantly.

“I’ll tell Grady and explain. Everything will be alright in time,” she reassured him. Though she was slightly concerned that Geordi might have given the boy a piece of his mind after he left just then.

“Thank you Deanna,” the android said with a slight frown of his own.

......

Troi didn’t find Grady in the corridor. The computer told her that the young man had gone back to his quarters. She hesitated before signally her arrival, unsure if she would get a replay from earlier from the boy’s sister.

The empath could sense the turmoil on the other side of the door and decided it was her obligation to at least try to work through this with both of them if necessary.

Reeva met her as the door slid open. “He’s in his room. He won’t tell me what happened, but I can tell it’s nothing good,” the young woman said as she let the counsellor in without protest.

“Grady?” Deanna called as she came to stand in his bedroom doorway.

“Deanna, is Data okay?” he asked as he stood in anticipation.

“Data is fine for the moment, but he’s had to deactivate one of his programs and block some of his memories in order to function normally,” she informed him grimly.

“What are you talking about? Block his memories? You mean from when I was with him tonight? Why?” Grady was obviously distressed and very confused.

“Let’s sit and talk for a moment,” the counselor suggested as she sat on the bed. The young man complied and sat heavily beside her.

“I broke him. I broke the only person who cares about me other than my sister. I’m a horrible person,” Grady berated himself as he gave into his misery. He threw himself down onto his pillow and hid his face.

“What did he do?” Reeva asked as she leaned in the doorway. Deanna could tell she was feeling afraid for her brother.

“He was only trying to connect with Data...but with Data being an android there were some complications,” she told the younger woman with a shrug.

“I don’t understand? Data told me he was fully capable of having sex. I mean, that’s what you’re saying right? That my brother tried something sexual with him,” Reeva rambled unsure.

“Why do you know that?” Grady asked as he lifted his face from the pillow.

“I just do, okay,” she shot back.

“It wasn’t the physical act itself. Grady did something through his knack that caused a problem,” Deanna clarified.

“He called it feedback, or something,” the boy sniffled.

“You did break him,” Reeva huffed in annoyance.

“He did not break him. Data is not broken,” said Deanna a little louder than necessary to get them to stop bickering. Once she had their attention she spoke again. “The important thing right now is that Data doesn’t blame you, Grady, for what happened. That being said, you need to stay away from him. This is not a request. Mr. LaForge is very upset by this and if he even suspects you of trying to contact Data he might have you thrown in the Brig.”

“On what charges?” Reeva asked quietly.

“The most obvious is endangering the safety of a senior officer. But I think Geordi has a few others in mind,” Deanna informed her.

Grady sat up and took a deep breath. “Deanna, you need to know that Data was fine until he started to argue with himself,” he explained.

“Argue with himself? Why didn’t you mention this before?” she asked softly, keeping any accusation from her tone.

“It was part of why he was so agitated. I didn’t think it needed mentioning. But now I’m not sure which came first; the arguing, or the anger,” Grady said nervously.

“What was he arguing about?” This time sister asked the question.

“I have no idea. It was in his head,” the boy replied.

“Data was arguing with himself in his head. How do you know he was doing it then?” Deanna wanted to know.

“He seemed really distracted, even for him. When I asked him why, he told me about the feedback from his dream program and how he was arguing with himself,” he explained further.

“And you’re sure he said it was himself and not someone else?” the counselor asked.

“Positive,” Grady told her adamantly. “And I don’t know if I made it clear before, but Data started things,” he added after a moment. “We were just talking and then he suddenly kissed me. I swear to you I had nothing to do with it. I was being very careful to keep myself contained. He said he had a dream about it...kissing me, I mean.”

“He told me about having a sexual dream recently as well,” she recalled.

“The last thing I can think of—that might be important—is that just before I went to get Geordi, Data was yelling at me to shut up after I implied that his anger may be rooted in his past experience with negative emotions,” said Grady with distress returning to his voice.

“Thank you, that might be helpful,” she told him, although by this point she’d already suspected a possible link to PTSD from Data’s time under Lore’s control. 

“I promise I’ll stay locked away unless you need me,” the young man reassured her.

“It won’t be for too long. Why don’t you at least try to get some sleep,” Deanna said softly as she cupped his face maternally. The boy gave her hug in response. It was difficult for her to remember how young he was except in times like this, when he was emotional and vulnerable.

“Tell Data I’m sorry. I’ll never mistreat him again,” he muttered into her hair as he held onto her tightly.

“I know you won’t. I’ll tell him, don’t worry,” Deanna said sweetly as she pulled out of their embrace.

Reeva, who had been watching quietly by the door, took the counsellor’s place with her brother so she could leave. She wrapped her arms loving around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. “We’ve been through worse, kid. It’s going to be fine,” she reassured him.  
......


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few shorter vignettes as things continue to unravel. Geordi is not happy.

It was late morning the next day when Captain Picard ordered his senior officers to join him in the observation lounge. He didn’t like being left with uncertainties and gaps in the information he was receiving about Lieutenant Commander Data’s current situation.

One by one his senior staff sat at the conference sized table. Counsellor Troi, Lieutenant Worf, and Commander Riker on the Captain’s left; Doctor Crusher, Lieutenant Commander LaForge, and Lieutenant Commander Data on his right. Just before they began, Guinan entered the room and sat next to Troi on the end. A few of them were surprised to see her there—others much less surprised.

“Hope no one minds if I sit in. I’ve been informed this might concern me,” Guinan offered as a form of explanation.

“Indeed it may. Counsellor Troi would you like to begin to fill us in on why we are all here today,” Picard said as he turned his attention to the empath.

“Some recent events have taken a toll on Data. I would like to begin by saying that there was no malice behind the intentions of the individual in question,” Deanna began, but paused when Geordi let out a snort of derision at her comment.

“Mr. LaForge, do you have something to add at this time, or can the Counsellor continue?” Riker asked tersely.

“No sir. My apologies,” said the engineer.

“As I was saying...about a week ago Data befriended a young man by the name of Grady Skye. For those of you who don’t know, Grady and his sister, Reeva, joined us recently. While Reeva serves in Ten Forward with Guinan, Grady is currently without an occupation—though he hopes to discover one soon. He’s only seventeen and has much potential,” she continued. “It is also important that I inform everyone that these siblings are half Selelvian,” Deanna added and then paused again to see if anyone had any thoughts of their own to add.

Doctor Crusher didn’t miss a beat and was first to chime in. “During my medical evaluations of both siblings they assured me that they were unpracticed and not in the habit of using their psychic influencing abilities, or ‘knack’. Unfortunately, it appears that they were both bending the truth. So, we have no idea to what extent they’ve been using it,” she concluded with a frown.

“Everyone knows how prejudiced people can be about something like a mind-control ability. I’m sure they haven’t done anything subversive. They were probably just protecting themselves from any unnecessary scrutiny, ” offered Guinan with understanding.

“Sadly, we wouldn’t be here if that were true,” Geordi responded as he folded his hands in front of him. “Guinan I hate to tell you this, but that boy, Grady, is out of control. What started out as an innocently shared emotional experience between two new friends has snowballed into a giant heap of malignant self-indulgence.”

“I think you need to break that down a little more, Mr. LaForge,” Picard interjected before the Chief Engineer could break into a tangent.

“Captain, if I may?” Deanna said as she took over again. “Data came to me and explained how he was able to experience Grady’s emotions. As Geordi said, it was accidental. They decided to keep their distance from one another until a resolution could be found. With all the upgrades that were happening, Geordi was understandable unavailable to assist in this task.”

“When I was finally informed about what had been going on we tried to find a way to correct it,” Geordi jumped in again. “We asked Grady to help us, but that was a mistake. We did, however, manage to pinpoint how Data was able to experience the emotions. It seems that his dream program was making it possible.”

“So what’s the problem? Someone said something about this taking a toll on Data?” Riker asked with concern.

“I was just getting to that, sir,” Geordi continued respectfully this time. “We’d found the culprit, but didn’t have a solution as of yet. Last night, Grady decided to visit Data in his quarters. All Troi and I know is what the boy told us. But it’s not good.”

“What Geordi means to say is that Data became overwhelmed by the emotions and sensations he was experiencing and was forced to deactivate his dream program and locked away some of his memories associated with what happened,” Deanna added as delicately as possible.

“Data, you’ve remained uncharacteristically quiet. Do you have anything to add?” Picard inquired as all eyes turned to the android.

“No sir. I have nothing to say at this time,” Data said promptly as he met eyes with his captain while avoiding everyone else.

“What exactly do you believe happened to Data during this impromptu nocturnal visit?” Picard asked the Counsellor, knowing she would be honest but discreet.

“Grady claims that he went to see Data to make sure their friendship was intact,” she explained. “One thing led to another and Data kissed him. He wanted to be sure we understood that he had nothing to do with Data’s actions up to this point. He was adamant that Data kissed him because he wanted to. Then when Grady didn’t use his influence to share his emotional reaction, Data became frustrated.”

“Just skip to the part where Grady forced Data into experiencing sexual pleasure against his will,” Geordi blurted loudly.

“Is that true?” Crusher asked in disbelief.

“If Data can’t recall what actually happened, how do you know for certain it was against his will?” Guinan inquired as diplomatically as possible.

“Because I know,” Geordi told her forcefully and slammed his hand down on the tabletop.

“Grady confessed that he may have pushed things too far. He only meant to share something personal and special, but it may not have been completely consensual on Data’s part,” said Deanna calmly. “Until Data can safely retrieve his memories we don’t know for certain.”

“I would like to say something now, if I may?” Data asked politely.

“Go ahead Mr. Data,” said Picard calmly as he glared disapprovingly at the engineer for his outburst.

“Although I have not known Grady for a long period of time, I know that he is somehow important to me,” Data explained thoughtfully. “I do not believe that anything happened between us of which I did not approve of in some fashion. While Geordi’s need to protect me is valid and his upset is understandable considering my transgressions under my brother’s influence, I do not know that it is warranted.”

“I think it is very warranted,” came Worf’s response. “Data has proven to be easily manipulated and controlled where emotions are concerned. As chief of security I would strongly advise against any further exposure to this boy, or his sister.”

“His sister isn’t a concern at this point,” Riker rebutted.

“Respectfully, Commander. Just because she’s currently your girlfriend, doesn’t make her any less a threat in my mind,” Worf stated with purpose.

“Agreed. Especially since so little is know about their family history,” added Crusher. “They could both potentially be suffering from unresolved emotional trauma due to the loss of not one, but both parents,” she stated, lending support to the Security Chief.

“Don’t you think that’s Troi’s department?” Guinan told the doctor defensively.

“It may very well be her department, but I raised a son who didn’t exactly cope well with his father’s death for several year after the fact,” she replied which seemed to stop Guinan from making any further comments.

“Then what is our plan to resolve this predicament? Mr. LaForge?” Picard inquired, redirecting the conversation to get back on track.

“Sir, I will do everything possible to ensure Data’s safety. I want him to regain the use of his dream program and get his memories back. But it will take time and until I’m satisfied—and I think Worf will agree—Data should be removed from duty,” Geordi told his Captain.

“I concur,” Worf added with a nod.

“Good, fine. And Number One? What do you propose we do with these half Selelvian siblings in the meantime?” Picard asked was he fixed his first officer with look of concern.

“Sir?” Riker asked with obvious confusion.

“I propose we keep a security detail on them at all times for the foreseeable future,” Worf chimed in, adding his two cents when Riker faltered.

“That’s ludicrous. These are private citizens of the Enterprise, not criminals,” Riker shot back, appalled.

“I do agree that they should be escorted for now. Perhaps as much for their own safety as that of the crew. Rumours are terrible things,” Picard added sagely.

“That they are,” Guinan sighed with a shake of her head. She still couldn’t believe that such a meeting was necessary.

“I will continue to speak with Grady and keep him informed of Data’s progress. He’s very distraught about the whole ordeal,” Troi added and gave a warm smile to Guinan.

“I’ll bet,” Geordi muttered under his breath. Luckily, only Data heard him this time.

“Keep me posted. Let us endeavour to continue to make Reeva and Grady as welcome as possible, while supporting Data’s swift recovery. After all, our personal lives shouldn’t come under the scrutiny of our fellow officers,” the captain concluded. “Dismissed.”

.....

Reeva stood at the bar in Ten Froward, waiting for Guinan to finish placing her order on the large round tray. The young woman gave an intense side-glance to the female security officer seated at the end of the bar.

“Just ignore her. She’s here to watch you, not the other way around,” Guinan advised when she caught her server looking for a second time.

“It just makes me uncomfortable. Like I was the one who did something wrong,” she huffed as she picked up the now full tray.

“This will all sort itself out. The captain is on your side,” the bartender assured her softly.

“I just hope Grady realizes that and doesn’t bolt the moment we arrive at Stare-base 13 tomorrow,” Reeva said with a frown. Then she turned and dutifully delivered her orders.

When she fished serving the table she tucked the tray under arm as best she could and started back to the bar to put it away. Half-way to her destination, Ensign Ro stopped her and pulled her aside.

“Hi, Reeva. I don’t know if you remember me, but we were in the same art group a few days ago,” Ro said, keeping her voice low.

“Sure, it’s Laren, right?” Reeva asked a little nervously as she checked on her shadow over her shoulder. The security officer was watching, but hadn’t seen any reason to move yet.

“Right. I just wanted to ask if you’re brother’s alright. We were kind of hitting it off, but he hasn’t returned any of my messages...and there’s this rumour going around that he’s confined to quarters,” Ro rambled with concern.

“You and Grady? That would have saved him a whole lot of mess,” Reeva huffed with frustration. “Yeah, well...let’s just say he’s grounded,” she added, addressing the rumour.

“Grounded? Like a child?” Ro asked with a nervous laugh.

“If a person behaves immaturely they should be treated as such, don’t you think?” she replied vaguely and continued to walk to the bar. The large serving tray was too heavy to keep holding onto. She deposited the tray and sat on one the stools. The Ensign followed and took the seat next to her.

“What did he do exactly?” Ro pressed still keeping her voice down.

“It really isn’t my place to say, but I can tell that you’re worried about him. So let’s just say that he was caught misbehaving with one of the senior officers,” Reeva whispered, making sure Guinan was no where close by.

“Misbehaving? More childish terminology,” Ro said with a confused shake of her head. “Unless you mean...misbehaving?” she added as she caught on to the double meaning of the word. “But how would that get him confined to quarters?” 

“What can I say? My little brother is just a magnet for trouble,” the server said with a sigh.

“I guess when you look like he does...” Ro began to say but trailed off as she realized she was talking to the young man’s sister.

“I have to get back to work, but I’ll tell Grady you were asking about him,” Reeva offered as politely as possible as she tried to keep her annoyance at bay.

“Thanks, that would be good of you,” the ensign replied sheepishly.

Reeva gave the woman a half smile as she walked away. She was almost at her next table as she noticed Ro stop and exchange words with another officer. The server recognized him from his previous visits to the lounge; he was the ship’s chief engineer. She found it unnerving that after whatever was said he looked in her direction, turned on his heel and left Ten Forward. 

She tried to shake off her suspicions, but she was worried that he was the friend of Data’s who was ready to press charges against her brother—the man Counsellor Troi had mentioned. And now he knew she was working, which implied that her brother was alone in their quarters. Well not completely alone. He had his own security officer standing outside the door. What a joke her life had become.

......

Grady stood abruptly as the main door to his quarters slid open and Geordi LaForge walked in without waiting for his say so.

“You can’t just walk in like that. Uninvited,” the young man protested with alarm.

“You’re right, I probably shouldn’t. But I already did,” the engineer informed him curtly.

“Why are you here? Is Data any better?” Grady asked hesitantly.

“Look, Grady...we need to talk. I need to discuss some things with you and I didn’t want your sister here... I hope you’re okay with that?” Geordi explained and waited for his response.

Grady took a step back, but nodded anyways. “Fine. If it will help,” he agreed reluctantly and sat in armchair, pulling his feet up under him. 

“I think maybe if you had some perspective you might better understand why this is happening and why it’s such a big deal,” Geordi began to tell him.

“It’s because of Lore, right?” Grady rebutted and ducked his head.

“How do you know about Lore?” the engineer questioned, a little taken aback that he would know anything about Data’s sociopathic evil twin.

“I just found out about him. I was trying to do some research on Data, but I didn’t come up with much on my own. Deanna was kind enough to bring me some reports to read,” the young explained and then put up his hands defensively. “Before you freak out, you should know that they were only preliminary and basic security level reports. Nothing most officers wouldn’t be able to access,” he ramble.

“So you hadn’t heard that name before this research?” Geordi asked dubiously as he perched on the far end of the couch.

“No, sir. And I have to say if any of what I read is true I don’t think I ever want to read the full reports,” Grady told him and shuddered. “I don’t know why Data was so understanding with me. If I’d ever been controlled, or brainwashed like that I would never trust anyone, let alone someone with actual psychic abilities.”

“Data believes that everyone is essentially good. Though admirable, It’s one of his few flaws,” the older man said with sigh.

“I never meant to harm him,” said Grady adamantly, though he felt like he’d said it so many times now that it had lost all meaning.

“I know...but the thing is that you did,” Geordi huffed. “Did you read about Lal? How she was based on his positronic matrix and died from a cascade system failure when she became overwhelmed with emotion?”

The young man nodded several times, but was unable to speak. He himself was becoming too overwhelmed with emotion. 

“Why did you do it?” Geordi asked simply as he appreciated his obvious turmoil.

“Haven’t you ever really wanted to be with someone and have them love you for who you are that maybe you acted a little irrationally, or out of character?” Grady muttered as he fought back tears.

“Grady, we’ve all done things like that, but you’re talking about gestures of affection. Maybe making a fool of yourself in the process. What you did was the equivalent forcing yourself on him,” said Geordi in an even, but firm tone.

“No...no it wasn’t,” the young man stated and shook his head almost violently. “That’s just what you believe. That’s not what happened.”

“Then explain it to me. Tell me the exact words Data used when you asked his permission to do what you did,” he pressed in the same tone as before.

But Grady couldn’t tell him the words because he knew that Data was in the middle of shutting down their intimate interactions when he pushed forward. All he knew was that Data wanted to proceed a few moments before. The android only wanted to stop out of concern for his safety. Grady decided that would have to be enough.

“Grady?” Geordi’s voice was harsher now as he lost patience through the boy’s silence.

“He asked me,” Grady blurted. “Data started to experience things and he asked me for my permission and I told him he had it,” he elaborated.

The chief engineer stood up and clenched his fists. “I’m going to go now because I have to cool off.”

“You don’t believe me, do you?” the boy asked skeptically.

“No...I really don’t.” Geordi was not a violent man. He really didn’t see how causing undue physical harm to another person would solve anything. He had to remind himself of this as he left the room. 

......


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my attempt to explain what’s been going on. I swear it made sense in my brain. With that said, please enjoy:)

“Okay Data. Try again,” Geordi requested, hoping this time would be more successful than the last few times. Data was hooked into the cybernetics computer once again. They’d been going through trial and error attempts for hours; trying one thing and then another to correct the corruption in his program.

“Re-instating my dream program,” said Data as he paused while the program came back online. “Running internal diagnostics.” 

“So far, so good,” commented Ensign Lefler from LaForge’s side. He’d brought her in to help review the vast amount of information they were collecting with every attempt they made.

“There are no anomalies detected. I do not understand why you insist that we continue wasting our time on such a futile task. There is nothing wrong with me,” Data huffed in an uncharacteristic display of annoyance.

“Data, don’t you think it’s strange how grumbly you are right now?” Geordi pointed out.

“Oh...yes I suppose I did sound a bit terse,” the android observed calmly.

“Just a bit,” added Lefler with raised brows as she looked to Geordi.

“Maybe we didn’t quite get it right this time either,” the chief engineer sighed.

“Did you ever consider the possibility that I am not compromised at all? Perhaps this is simply the next stage of my evolution,” Data offered to try to appease his friend.

“That would be disappointing. An android who’s evolved to sling insults and put downs,” Geordi rebutted in frustration.

“Is it my fault that you prefer me to be docile and compliant? What is wrong with having an opinion?” Data shot back. “You, my friend, are full of them these days.” Then he turned his attention to Robin. “In that vain, I have reconsidered my analysis of your relationship with Wesley Crusher. I do believe you have given into some form of perversion. We all know how well read and eager to please Wes can be,” he said with a sly smirk, words dripping with insinuation.

“Wow...okay. I wasn’t ready for that,” Lefler said as she took an involuntary step away from the android.

“If you ever get lonely I would be more than happy to oblige you—either of you. I am more than capable of providing...” Data didn’t get to finish his thought. 

“Shutting down the dream program,” Geordi declared as he proceeded to do so manually through the compute interface, as he pretended to ignore what the android was saying.

Data’s expression cooled and returned to its neutral state. “My apologies, Ensign Lefler. It was very rude of me to think such a thing, let alone say it out loud,” he told her in earnest. “And I can assure you both that even I am surprised by my proposition.”

“Sure Data. It’s not really your fault,” she reassured him, but never the less felt a little creeped out.

“Yeah, we know that wasn’t normal for you. I just don’t understand what we’re missing,” said Geordi, losing hope.

“So every time you reactivate the program in order to run the diagnostics, Data has a schizophrenic episode? One moment he’s normal and the next he becomes a selfish jerk,” Lefler reiterated to her commanding officer after reviewing their progress so far.

Geordi shook his head and heaved a sigh of frustration. “Yeah, something like that,” he concurred.

It was like ramming their heads into a brick wall. Both he and Data had tried to isolate what was causing the feedback within the program without activating it, but it was impossible. The program was too complex, even Data didn’t completely understand how it worked. It was like searching for a needle in a field full of haystacks. Reinstating the program didn’t help either. They were beginning to think they should just let Data run it and see if allowing him to dream would produce more insight.

“What if you deal with the locked memories first, sir? Maybe there’s a clue that might help solve this mystery somewhere inside them,” Lefler added with a shrug.

“In theory I should not be able to approximate my own emotions while my dream program is deactivated. It may not be a bad idea,” Data concurred after considering the ensign’s suggestion.

“Okay Data, but if you suspect something’s not right I want you to lock them away again,” Geordi said with reluctance to the new approach.

“Agreed. Unlocking my memories now,” Data informed them. The android took on a faraway look as his eyes darted from side to side, indicating he was processing his internal task. After a moment or two he stopped. “My memories have been restored,” he announced evenly.

“So what was so traumatic that you had to block it out?” Geordi wondered as he came to stand next to a different console where he could monitor the diagnostic readout.

“It was not traumatic...it was emotionally charged self-indulgence,” Data clarified as he furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, we already knew about Grady and how he took advantage of you,” his friend told him with annoyance.

Robin on the other hand had been in the dark about the details leading up to the Second Officer’s current predicament. She did her best to divert her attention to the task at hand and keep her surprise to herself. Though after meeting the young man in question, however briefly, she wasn’t sure that she would be able to resist him either.

“No Geordi,” Data added after a moment of reviewing the memories a few more times. “It was I who encouraged his knack. I wanted Grady to pour his emotions and sensations into me. I am at fault,” he noted adamantly.

“But you told him to stop,” said Geordi with renewed concern.

“No, I did not. Though I was concerned for his safety, I did not want him to stop. In fact, I desired more,” the android informed him. Lefler found it eerie that he could admit to something so lurid while being so devoid of emotion at the moment.

“Well, he should have known better,” Geordi shot back in anger.

“I should have known better,” Data corrected him softly.

“Okay, mistakes were made,” Lefler interjected with her hands up defensively. “Data is there anything in your memories that can help find the root cause of the feedback you experienced?”

Data tilted his head from one side and then to the other as he analyzed the images and thoughts from the previous blocked memories. He went over each comment made by his inner, less ethical persona. That was when he discovered that the persona, although somehow brought about by his dream program, was linked into an independent bank of stored behaviours. Behaviours and reactions he’d developed while under his brother’s influence.

“Oh,” Data stated with concern.

“Oh what?” prompted Lefler with equal concern.

“Oh dear,” added Data at a loss of how he could miss such an important, disconcerting anomaly within his own programming.

“I think we might need more than that,” Geordi chimed in with concern of his own.

“I have discovered a storage bank of sorts with all the protocols associated with the new, unethical behaviour traits I adopted when I was under Lore’s influence,” he explained soberly.

“Oh dear,” Lefler repeated in disbelief.

“I believe I can delete it. It should not affect any other functions, or memory files,” the android reported.

“As long as you’re sure,” said Geordi who was definitely unsure.

“It is independent of any other files or programs, except my recent experiences with Grady. I suppose it may have an effect on those memories if I delete it, however I believe it would be negligible. My dream program may benefit as well,” Data explained.

“Just so I understand...you’re saying that this group of protocols hiding in your systems made you lust after Grady without his influence?” Lefler asked in an attempt to grasp the full implications of what happened.

“In a way, yes. It would also be fair to say that it was Lore who planted the deep seeded ability to lust within me,” Data added with interest. Although it was unnerving, it was also a fascinating phenomenon. “I believe when Grady inadvertently shared his emotions it must have created a chain reaction, slowly activating these protocols without my knowledge.”

“All in all, that boy’s lucky nothing worse happened to him,” Geordi grumbled, clearly still unchanged in his opinion of Grady.

“Agreed,” said Data.

“I can monitor your progress while you delete the protocols,” Geordi informed him, prompting him to proceed.

“Isolating and deleting an associative protocols,” Data announced as a formality. The android adopted his usual pensive expression while he processed his task.

“How’s it looking, Chief?” Lefler asked with worry after a few moments and passed.

“Everything seems to be okay. Fingers crossed,” he told her as he held his breath while the android completed the deletion.

“Task complete. There are no additional protocols detected.” Data announced once satisfied.

“Okay. Let’s try one more time. Re-initiating your dream program,” Geordi said as he moved from one console back to the other.

“Dream program re-instated. Background functions working within normal parameters,” Data informed them.

“And what do you think about me and Wes hooking up now?” Lefler asked with interest to test his response.

“Your personal life is none of my concern. As Commander Riker stated; the heart wants what the heart wants,” Data replied respectfully.

“And what about Grady? How do you feel about him?” Geordi wanted to know.

“As to be expected...I feel nothing,” the android stated devoid of any hint of emotional variance.

“Great. That’s really great,” his friend said with relief.

“Data, do you still want to spend time with him? You know, continue to get to know him?” Lefler added with concern that he wouldn’t now that his memories had been slightly altered.

“I suppose when I have the time. He really is a very intense and troubled young man. He may be better served by befriending other youths closer to his own age,” Data responded after considering her question for a moment.

“Now that sounds like the Data I know,” Geordi declared with a wide smile. “All we need to do now is install the new subroutine that will block any new emotional influence from sneaking back into your systems. Luckily, I have a possible solution. It’s only a beginning since I didn’t get the opportunity for further testing, but right now it’s better than leaving you wide open,” he added, very pleased with himself.

Robin was happy that they’d finally worked out a solution, but was bothered by Data’s detachment to his young friend. “Data, I know you don’t have emotional attachments to people, but you do form attachments. Doesn’t what Grady shared with you mean anything at all, even without emotions?” she asked him in hushed tones while her superior busied himself with his new task.

“You are referring to his sexual experimentation?” Data asked in turn just as quietly.

“Yes. I mean, he clearly cares a great deal for you if he wanted to share such an intimate act,” Lefler added to give him better insight.

Data considered her concerns for a moment. Now that his memories were restored, although altered to a more black and white recollection, the act they shared read more as an inappropriate use of their time that seemed to satisfy Grady’s physical needs. Data hadn’t thought to reconsider the deeper, possibly ritualistic implications of a person sharing themselves in act of intimacy. After all, on the surface, the boy was enacting mutual masterbation, an act not usually seen as a traditional form of lovemaking. 

“You believe he may have deeper feelings of affection for me?” Data inquired to be sure he understood what she was referring to.

“He might even be in love with you, Data. Just be kind to him, is all I’m saying. He’s young and might be crushed when he realizes that you can no longer share his feelings,” Lefler elaborated discretely and then left him to digest her words.

......


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my readers:)

The notification of the Enterprise’s arrival at Star-base 13 went over the intercom. Grady had been so distraught since his visit from Geordi the day before that he didn’t even get out of bed that morning let alone pay attention to the announcement.

Reeva checked on him briefly before heading out to work, mainly to be sure he didn’t have a packed bag stashed somewhere. She just had to trust that the security guard outside the door wouldn’t let him disappear onto the Star-base unattended.

The chime went on door and he ignored it. The young man knew if it was important enough the person would just barge in like LaForge had. He felt like a prisoner, even though it was explained that he wasn’t. 

The chime went again and a few moments later Grady heard the tell tale swish of the door opening and closing. He buried his head under his pillow in a sad attempt to hide from whoever it was. No one had told anything new about Data in ages and he was beginning to think no one was ever going to tell him anything ever again.

“Grady? May I enter your bedroom?” Came the soft polite tones from his doorway. 

The young man sat up like a shot and he gaped at the android in disbelief that he was in fact standing there. “Data?”

“May I come in? Or perhaps we could sit in the main sitting area of your quarters instead,” Data inquired just as softly.

Grady nodded like an idiot and threw off his blankets. Luckily, he was dressed in full pyjamas. He tried to flatten his uncontrolled short curls with his hands to no avail as he walked over to meet him. “We can sit on the couch if you want,” he said when he finally found the words.

“That would be acceptable,” Data informed him as moved to the couch. However, before Data could sit down Grady impulsively threw his arms around the android’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. 

“I was so worried! Are you alright? I mean, you must be alright if you’re here, right?” he rambled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the synthetic man’s neck.

Data remained unfazed and gently patted the boy on the back. He decided that Lefler may have been correct in her assumption of Grady’s intense feelings for him. 

“I am well, Grady. We have corrected the problem that caused my malfunction,” Data informed him.

“So I didn’t break you?” he asked as he pulled back to look his companion in the eyes, still unsure.

“I was not broken. I was merely not at my best,” the android told him with sincerity.

“And are you still vulnerable to my knack?” Grady inquired hesitantly.

“In theory I am not, but I suppose I will not know for certain until you attempt to use it again,” he replied.

“I won’t,” the young man blurted as he rested his head on Data’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll never try anything again. And I’ve been working very hard on keeping my thoughts and feelings to myself so I won’t do it by accident either,” he said in earnest.

“Grady, I believe we should discuss our friendship. Will you please release me and sit down?” Data requested as he tried to get the boy to loosen his hold. He understood and let go after a beat. They sat on each end of the couch like bookends.

“You don’t want to be friends anymore, do you?” Grady asked as he fidgeted with his hands. “I understand. I know about Lore and how he used you. I can’t imagine what you must think of me.”

“Nothing you have done is even comparable. Please do not think it is,” he reassured him. “It is not that I do not wish us to be friends. It is more that I do not wish us to be lovers. Now that I have corrected my programming it would be unfair to you to continue in a one-sided affair,” the android explained.

“Oh...because now you have no attraction, or desire. I guess people would think I’m some kind of sexual deviant if I had sex with an android who couldn’t take any kind of pleasure from it,” the young man observed and then added, “Hell, I would think I was some kind of sexual deviant.”

“I would still like us to be friends. I know you do not have many just yet,” Data offered.

“That sounds like pity to me. Deanna told me something about memories you had to block. Did you get them back?” Grady wondered, trying to keep his disappointment to himself.

“Yes, I was able to safely retrieve them. However, the solution to the feedback involved deleting some unnecessary protocols. I believe in their deletion I may have altered my memories of the time we have spent together,” Data explained to try to get him to see why things would be different now.

“What do you remember about the kiss you gave me when I sat on your desk?” he asked shyly.

“I do not understand your question. Do you wish for me to recount the events that transpired?” the android ask with a tilt of his head. 

“No...I guess I wondered why you kissed me. You said you had a dream about it,” Grady clarified.

“It was a mistake to kiss you; I can see that now that my judgement is not clouded by intrusive subversive motivators,” Data informed him calmly referring to the lust his brother had gifted him.

“Was everything just one big mistake? Was talking to me in the first place just a misplaced act of kindness?” Grady shot back, obviously hurt.

“Perhaps it was,” the android replied with honesty. “Though I never meant to upset you.”

“It’s fine. Just go back to being an unfeeling android and loyal Starfleet officer. Don’t waste another minute on me. I’m just some stupid kid. I’ll make other friends,” Grady told him in his best, most even tone. Inside he was falling apart, even though he knew he never should have gotten his hopes up in the first place. He was never enough; not for his father, or his sister, not for anyone.

Data stood to leave, believing that Grady was instructing him to do so. But he hesitated and turned around to face the boy again. He observed the subtle hints of Grady’s emotional turmoil; the flush to his cheeks and ear tips. Not knowing exactly why, the android came to sit next to him—this time right beside him.

“Grady, I am sorry I have irreparable damaged my memories of our time together,” he began to say.

“Don’t be sorry,” the boy interjected as he met his gaze. “If I hurt you so badly that the only way you could recover was to alter, or damage your memories, it’s me who should be sorry. And I am. I am so sorry. But I’ll never be sorry that I met you and at least I can remember the time we had together and how it made me feel...how both of us felt,” Grady explained and then looked away again, worrying his lower lip as he always did.

Something pulled inside the android as he watched the young man try to keep himself together as he spoke. And when Grady ran his teeth over his lip in that habitual way something clicked inside him. It was almost Pavlovian. Data seized Grady’s face in both hands and pulled his mouth to his own and kissed him deeply.

Grady didn’t pull away. He couldn’t when everything inside him yearned for him to hold on forever. He moaned eagerly into the synthetic man’s mouth and pulled him down with him to the floor, so they had room to lay together. This time it was Data who took the initiative and put his hand down the front of the young man’s pants.

Grady gasped and Data freed the boy’s mouth so he could breath more easily. The android moved to suck and kiss at the boy’s neck. They didn’t speak. They didn’t question. And within moments the young man felt his pyjama bottoms get pulled away. The android spread Grady’s legs wide and propped one of his feet on the couch. 

Next as Data continued to caress Grady’s erection with one hand, he used the fingers of the other to insert and prepare for what was to come next. The young man bucked his hips and grunted against the pressure, but didn’t make a move to stop what was happening. 

Stars exploded behind his eyes as the android pushed inside him. He must have produced his own lubricant because it didn’t hurt, it was just more than he was expecting. After a moment, his body relaxed, almost as though Data had adjusted his girth to better accommodate the boy’s body. They moved together, finding their rhythm. 

Data continued to apply much needed attention to his lover’s front and Grady dug his nails into the synthetic man’s uniform clad back as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. Then he came hard and pressed his forehead to Data’s; in turn Data kissed him lovingly came just after. 

They held each other for a while; Data studied Grady as he revelled in the bliss of their physical exertion and was mildly fascinated by how none of it affected him. Even though the young man’s emotions were strong they didn’t touch him. 

Data was reminded of the last and only other time he’d experienced sexual intercourse. He recalled marvelling at Tasha while she was in throws of ecstasy. It must have been the initial effects of the virus that made him almost proud that he could make her feel that way even if she couldn’t return the favour.

Concerned for Grady’s comfort, Data moved to get a throw that was conveniently folded on the armchair close by. He delicately proceeded to use the blanket to wipe away any bodily fluid from the young man’s front and his own hands, before covering Grady’s lower half with it. 

Then the android positioned himself to lay at his lover’s side, propping his head in his hand as he leaned on one bent elbow. Grady watched him in continued silence. He was afraid that if one of them spoke the spell would be broken. 

A comm chirp sounded and Grady cursed under his breath. 

“Counsellor Troi to Data.”

Data hesitated as he watched Grady in an attempt to decipher why the boy had cursed. “Data here, Counsellor,” he responded quietly.

“Data, are you with Grady right now?” she asked with a hint of concern, to which Grady rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“Yes Deanna. Is there something the matter?” he replied as continued to observe his companion.

“You tell me. Is everything alright? She inquired unsure.

“Everything is fine. I have had no further anomalies, or malfunctions. Nor has Grady used his knack,” he explained with a hint of a smile—or was it a smirk—and then placed a finger to his lips playfully to signal Grady to remain quiet. “We are simply working through a few things.”

“Alright. Sorry to interrupt. We can speak later perhaps. Troi out,” she said ended the transmission.

“Is she always so nosy?” Grady asked with a chuckle, feeling a little relieved that she didn’t call them out on what she believed they’d actually gotten up to.

“Hmmm. I had not given it much thought. I suppose Deanna is a little overly interested in the affairs of others,” Data replied after giving the notion some consideration. “Are you alright? Have I hurt you, or caused any discomfort in anyway?” he added refocusing his attention.

“No. I feel really good. I’ve never felt like I could trust someone like that before. To just let go,” Grady confessed with a flush of his cheeks.

“Then I am pleased that you were able to do so,” said Data with another smile.

“And you, Data? How do you feel?” his lover asked as he mirrored his postured by propping his head on his hand and laying on his side.

“I do not feel anything. I believe I was clear about that before,” the android replied.

“Nothing? You can’t serious expect me to believe that all of that tenderness and passion was a programmed simulation,” Grady retorted in disbelief. He was sure the android was giddy if nothing else. 

“It was a culmination of several researched and experienced sexual exploits. Again, I am pleased that you felt a connection,” Data explained plainly like he was explaining how a replicator creates food.

“I don’t believe you,” the boy shot back unconvinced.

“Perhaps we should discuss something else. You are becoming upset, which was never my intention,” Data reasoned.

“Then you don’t want to talk about what just happened?” The young man asked with curiosity.

“I thought we just did,” the android countered quickly.

“You don’t have anything else to say?” Grady added with concern.

“Do you?” The android parroted as he stood and made sure his appearance was acceptable, including his pants.

“You don’t?” he added with raised brows as he stood as well and slipped his own pants back on.

“I believe we are going in circles,” Data pointed out and then leaned forward and kissed Grady to stop him from speaking again. Then, when he was satisfied that the cycle was broken, he asked, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Very much,” he replied with a grin. “Did you?” he asked again to try to catch him off guard as he had with the kiss.

“It was...unexpected. I believe that I did not experience anything that was not within my own ability,” the android told him as he diligently folded the blanket and handed it to Grady. “You might want to wash this before putting it out for use again.”

The young man laughed loudly. “Forget about the blanket,” he said as he took it and tossed it on the floor. “You essentially broke up with me and then turned around and fucked me on the floor. You didn’t even take the time to take off your uniform. I’m just a little curious about how that happened,” he elaborated.

“Your terminology is very derogatory,” Data informed him with a frown. “It would imply that I only committed the sexual act to satisfy my own urges. Urges which I do not possess...any longer.”

“What do you want me to call it? Making love? You can’t love me either, can you?” he rambled as he became frustrated with how much the android seemed to be avoiding being honest with himself.

“I do not know what it is I should tell you,” Data began with some hesitation. “You were distraught, however I did not have sex with you out of pity. You said you would make other friends, but you needed me now and I was here. And then you did that thing with your lip and I had to possess you,” he continued and held his lover’s jaw with one hand so he could press his thumb against his lower lip.

“Possess me.” Grady repeated in a mere whisper. Data leaned in and claimed his mouth again, but pulled away quickly.

“You are using your knack,” the android said in an accusatory manor as he backed away a few steps.

“I’m not. Just because I repeated a few words doesn’t mean I’m making you kiss me,” Grady said adamantly as he shook his head.

Data paused and checked himself again. There was no evidence of thoughts or feelings that were not his own. That was when it struck him. The boy was right. It was subtle but it was there; some form of emotion. Not only that, but his memories appeared to be restored. 

“No, you are not. So, why is this happening?” he asked with expressed worry.

“Is there any feedback? Is it the same problem as before?” the young man asked with renewed concern as he stepped closer to Data.

He ran a quick self-diagnostic looking specifically for anything like the protocols he knew he’d deleted. He couldn’t find any trace, but decided that it was probably a good thing that Grady had managed to hold back his knack, or he may have been right back where he’d started. His sexual experience was good—not as good as the ecstasy he could now recall from a couple of nights ago—but at least it was his own.

“I do not appear to be hearing any voices. However, earlier, when I was speaking with Geordi and Ensign Lefler during their attempts to correct my malfunction I was not behaving as I normally would,” he explained.

“What if this’s just how you behave now?” Grady offered with a shrug.

“That is what I said,” Data replied with a grin. Which was odd since he had just been distraught a moment ago.

“Data, maybe you should have Geordi check you over again in case you missed something,” his companion insisted.

“That may be a good idea,” the android concurred. However, before he moved to leave he pulled his lover into him one more time and kissed him hard. “Fascinating. It registers no differently than it should, but for some reason I want to keep doing it,” he informed him and then did it again.

Grady finally pulled away. “As fun as this is, I think you should go see Geordi,” he told him as he tried not to laugh.

“Yes, sir,” Data said with a salute and then turned on his heel and left.

Grady went over to the wall comm and hit the button. “Grady Skye to Counsellor Troi,” he called into it.

“Yes Grady, this is Troi,” came her mildly surprised reply.

“I just thought I should let you know that Data just left my quarters and he was acting a little odd,” he informed her with a frown she couldn’t see.

“Odd how?” She pressed with concern.

“Giddy, maybe a bit silly. One moment he’d be serious and the next he was distracted,” he told her at a loss for any other way to describe his behaviour without going into detail.

“Did he seem drunk to you?” Deanna asked skeptically.

“No, but definitely not quite himself...wait can Data get drunk?” 

“Not to my knowledge,” she replied tersely. 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll come to you so we can talk more in person,” Grady said with concern, since now he was getting worried. But he would definitely need a shower and proper clothes before he could meet with her.

“Good idea. I’ll be waiting in my office. Troi out.”

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because things can never be simple. That would be too easy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry Data will be fine.

“Psst, Geordi,” Data whispered loudly as he tried to get his friend’s attention. Geordi was standing in his office in Engineering and was in the middle of a discussion with Lieutenant Barclay and Ensign Lefler.

“Data?” Geordi asked simply as all eyes turned in his direction.

“I do not wish to disturb you, but when you have a moment I must report a new concern that has come up,” the android informed him in the same dramatic whisper.

“Mr. Data, we can all hear you. There’s no need to continue whispering,” Barclay noted as he gave his superior officer a look of confusion.

“Do not mind me. I will wait,” Data told Barclay with a dismissive wave of his hand. Then he casually folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned on the door frame.

“Are you feeling alright, sir?” This time it was Lefler who asked.

“Just dandy. I could move further away if you are discussing a private matter, however I must remind you that I have impeccable hearing and will be able to listen in if I choose,” Data rambled as he spoke with his hands for emphasis that was not normal for him.

“Ah Data, you know what? I think we’re done here. Why don’t you just tell me what’s going on?” Geordi chimed in, although he had a pretty good idea already.

The android waited for a moment as Barclay and Lefler left the office. Both gave him a suspicious look as they passed him. Data just grinned and waved them off, but they didn’t go far. Both of them were eager to hear what he had to say.

“Do you think Robin would go for someone like Reg? That is if she were to break up with Wesley of course. He is just such a sweet man and deserves to be loved, do you not agree?” Data rambled again as he walked closer to his friend. 

Barclay and Lefler exchanged looks and she covered her eyes in embarrassment as he flushed red right to the top of his forehead.

Geordi was at a loss for words. “Data what is going on with you?” he blurted. It would seem to the engineer that the android’s personality had changed again. Only instead of a selfish jerk he was an easy going goofball.

“If I am being completely honest...would you like me to be completely honest, Geordi?” Data began and then paused to be sure.

“Yes, Data. Just tell me for Pete’s sake,” Geordi told him with obvious frustration.

“To be honest, I just had sex and I think I rather liked it,” he confessed with another goofy grin.

“You just had what?! No...don’t repeat yourself. I did actually hear you, I just can’t believe you told me,” said Geordi as he tried to told onto his composure.

Still unnoticed, Barclay shook his head and walked away. He felt he’d already heard more than he should have. Lefler, on the other hand, was too invested to move.

“Do not be alarmed. No knack was used, or rather if it was, no knack affected me,” the android told him with confidence. “I struggled at first to understand why I did it—had sexual intercourse—since there was no emotional, or physical payout like there was before. Then I began to realize that it was my lover’s enjoyment that made it so worth while,” he explained as he wiggled his eyebrows at the end almost comically.

“Data, can you appreciate how weird your behaviour is right now?” Geordi asked with emphasis on the word ‘weird’.

“So what? Are we not all a little weird some of the time?” Data replied as he put a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were a little drunk,” the engineer sighed as he removed the android’s hand from his shoulder. “Come on. Back to the drawing board,” Geordi added as he walked out of his office. 

Data stood unmoving as he watched him walk away. Geordi had to come back and grab the android by his arm to physically pull him along. 

.....

Geordi had just gotten Data hooked back into the computer in the cybernetics lab when Troi and Grady came in to join them. Ensign Lefler was assisting again, but finding it difficult to stay focused.

“Great, just what Data needs right now,” Geordi complained as watched the young man walk over to the android.

“Grady!” Data called loudly as he stood and threw his arms around the boy. “Did you miss me?”

“I think he’s gotten worse,” Grady muttered to Deanna as the android gave him a squeeze. “Data, that’s too tight.” Data released him and frowned.

“Sorry lover, I did not mean to cause you harm,” Data apologized and then gave him a soft kiss to make up for the misjudged hug. While the young man was appreciative of the affection, he wasn’t sure what to make of being called lover out of the blue.

“Please don’t do that right now,” Geordi pleaded. It was bad enough that the android was acting out of character he really didn’t want to watch him make out as well. “We have important work to do.”

“Just tell me how I can help,” insisted Grady.

“You’ve done enough already,” Geordi shot back sharply.

“Geordi be nice,” Data told his friend with a scolding wag of his index finger.

“Data, every time you’re alone with this kid something bad happens.” the engineer retorted and made the android sit down again.

“But not the sex. The sex was good,” Data reassured Grady with a wink. The boy blushed and Geordi grumbled to himself under his breath.

“I don’t understand it. There’s no trace left of the protocols that were causing him to act out unethically. Maybe his dream program latched onto another set of dormant protocols. Deanna are you perceiving any actual emotions from Data right now?” Geordi ranted as he grasped at straws.

“Yes, although faint. He is definitely feeling affectionate,” Deanna said as she tried not to smile.

“In the reports I read about Data there was one incident where he acted as though he was inebriated, like the rest of the crew at the time. It was because of a virus, I think?” Grady offered as he recalled the notes.

“You’re talking about one isolated incident. Besides which, Data didn’t experience any emotions at that time,” Deanna countered with some doubt.

“Are you sure? You and I were both infected as well,” added Geordi. “How would you know?”

“Data can’t just generate his own emotions. Even if he believed he was feeling something it’s not the same as actually feeling it,” Deanna elaborated to press her point. “At the moment there is something...it’s actually more like...” but the empath stopped mid-sentence and covered her mouth.

“Like what, Counsellor?” Lefler spoke up after trying to let them figure things out without interruption.

“Geordi...after Data failed to stop his daughter’s systems from failing, he uploaded her memories to integrate with his own; I am remembering that correctly?” Deanna asked with hesitation.

“My beautiful, Lal,” Data hummed softly to himself and placed a hand over his heart. Grady reflexively put an arm around him as though to comfort him, whether it was needed or not.

“You think the emotion you’re sensing is rooted in one of those memories?” Geordi asked in disbelief as tried not to get distracted by Data, ignoring his sentimental comment.

“But that wouldn’t explain his behaviour,” Lefler added.

“Could it be both? His weird behaviour from the virus and his affectionate emotional state from the memories?” Grady wondered in amazement. “I mean, if he can paint and compose music, and dream...why can’t he built a new way of experiencing the world?”

“That sounds magical and wonderful, Grady, but the reality is if we don’t fix this it could kill him,” Geordi rebutted.

“Do not be so overly dramatic, my friend,” said Data trying to make light of the situation.

“Someone has to be before you crash, or worse,” the engineer told him sombrely.

“Data can you review your most recent memory files and run an analysis to see if they’re linked into any recently activated behaviour protocols?” Lefler instructed trying to pull the group back to task.

“Right, that’s how he found them last time, good thinking,” Geordi said appreciatively.

“Affirmative. I have located a set of protocols that were previous denoted as unstable. I guess they took offence and decided to show me what they could do,” Data commented, mostly to himself.

“Can you isolate and delete them?” Geordi inquired very seriously.

“Isolating...isolating...wait for it...protocols isolated,” Data informed them with a smirk.

“Wait. Will their deletion affect your memories?” Grady wanted to know.

“The change will be neglable...negotiable...negligible,” Data informed him with some effort.

“That’s not a good sign,” Lefler mumbled.

“Then go ahead, Data. Please proceed with deleting the unstable protocols,” Geordi commanded as he monitored his diagnostics.

“Deleting protocols. Though I must say I have rather enjoyed them,” Data sighed whimsically. “The protocols are deleted. Recalibrating to preexisting, acceptable protocols.”

“I still don’t understand why this happened. I didn’t even attempt to use my knack,” Grady said with worry as they waited to see if the android would return to normal.

“Maybe it’s not your knack. Maybe there’s just something else going on with him,” Deanna told him in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Recalibration complete. I believe I should be fit to return to bridge duty now, Geordi,” Data stated plainly.

“Wait a minute. That’s what we thought before. Why don’t you give your boyfriend a kiss first so we can see how it affects you?” Geordi instructed without humour.

“My boyfriend, Geordi?” the android asked with a tilt of his head. “Do you mean Grady? We have not yet discussed the parameters of our relationship, nor have we chosen how to define it as of yet,” he explained.

“Sounds like Data to me,” Lefler giggled with relief.

“Just kiss the kid,” the engineer suggested again with mild disgust. He hated that the words were even coming out of his mouth, but felt it was the quickest way to test his reactions.

“Why? I would think you of all people would not wish to witness such an intimate act between your best friend and the young man you very clearly distain,” Data point out.

“Allow me,” Grady interjected and then bent down to kiss the android who was still seated and connected to the computer. The kiss was chaste at first, but then Data brought his hands up to the sides of the young man’s face and deepened it. Deanna could sense the hints of affection from both parties.

“Well?” Grady asked as he finally pulled away. 

“That was...unexpected,” replied Data. “But also quite enjoyable,” he added with a frown. “That should not have been enjoyable.”

“I give up. I feel like we’re down to two courses of action. Either Data isolates and deletes every last memory involving Grady, or any memories that he integrated from Lal,” Geordi announced in defeat.

“I do not accept that these are our only options. I will not do either,” Data said in protest.

“We have to do something. I can’t do nothing and watch you fall apart,” Geordi told him with conviction.

“Maybe he won’t fall apart. Maybe he’ll adapt,” suggested Deanna.

“What about deleting the dream program,” Lefler asked with a shrug.

“We don’t even know how many of his systems it’s woven into. It would be pretty risky to try and completely eradicate it,” Geordi explained.

“Then Geordi’s right. This all started after I influenced Data for the first time,” Grady told them. “Data I want you to delete all your memory files of me. Then Geordi will make sure that your systems are protected and we can start over—without my damn knack getting involved,” he told the android, holding back how much he hated to lose him. But better now for a short time, than forever.

“I will not. Even if I wanted to, I spent a great deal of time thinking about you and contemplating our friendship even when we were apart. Losing my memories of you, all of them, would create large gaps in my information files over the past twelve days,” Data explained sincerely.

“You thought about me that much?” Grady asked, a little taken aback.

“Yes I did,” the android assured him with a small smile.

“So what do we do? Cross our fingers and hope that these new flutters of emotion never become intense, or overwhelming?” Geordi asked as he threw his arms up dramatically.

“Geordi, it stands to reason that Dr. Soong created me to have emotions. I did not suffer any damage from the emotions chip he designed. Lal’s systems failed because I did not know how to correct an unforeseeable flaw. A flaw that my father most likely knew about and compensated for. Therefore I should not suffer any repercussions from these emotions,” Data concluded with what believed was sound logical thinking.

“So you believe you’ll be fine,” Geordi said sardonically, still not convinced.

“Further evidence of this argument would be that I did not suffer any ill effects from Dr. Graves’ emotions either. Though I was not technically conscious during his use of my body, he was completely capable of having and expressing complex human emotions,” Data added to prove his point.

“Okay...okay maybe,” the engineer said as he began to see the logic as well. “Maybe it’s no longer a question of what the emotions will do to Data. The actual threat of damage is coming from his systems trying to make it possible for him to have them in the first place. Now that he’s achieved that, for the time being, we should see if things settle,” he added after reflecting.

“Hmmm...that’s interesting,” added Lefler. “Almost like a hang-over from Lore. Your positronic matrix knew you were capable of having emotions and it wanted the emotions back. Grady offered you the opportunity, but we kept trying to block him off. So subconsciously you kept reactivating obsolete protocols to compensate,” she surmised with a clever smile.

“So weird,” commented Grady who was only grasping about a third of what they were saying.

“Indeed,” Data said with a small nod at the young man. Then he turned his attention back to the Chief Engineer. “Geordi, am I cleared for Bridge duty?”

“I guess so long as you don’t start acting strangely again. I guess I have no reason to object. Counsellor?” Geordi said and then opened the floor up for Troi’s opinion.

“I don’t see why not, however it might be pertinent to inform the Bridge crew of Data’s new, subtle emotions. Just so they aren’t caught off guard,” she suggested.

“So far I have only noted affection. It is pleasant,” Data informed them with another smile.

“Well, just remember that Lal also felt fear, love and sadness. And those are just the emotions that I know of. So be vigilant, they could sneak up on you,” Deanna warned.

“Duly noted Counsellor, thank you,” the android replied.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favourite parts. Definitely my favourite personality changes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more vignettes. Enjoy:)

The Enterprise was due to remain at Star-base 13 for three days. Reeva sat at the bar in Ten Forward literally twiddling her thumbs. Most of the officers were off stretching their legs and getting a change of scenery, leaving very few people to serve.

“Why don’t you take off early, Reeva? Go find some fun,” Guinan suggested kindly.

“You don’t mind?” She asked to be sure.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” the bartender reassured her with a chuckle.

“Thanks. Hey have you seen my shadow?” the young woman asked as she looked around for her security detail. 

“Oh sorry, I meant to tell you that Data was cleared for duty and since no one seemed too bothered by what was rumoured to be going on they lifted your guard,” she explained with a shrug.

“Now you tell me,” Reeva laughed with relief. 

The waitress removed her apron and started off towards the turbolift. She intended to return to her quarters and check in on her brother. When she arrived on the civilian deck she found Commander Riker waiting outside her door.

“Fancy meeting you here,” she said lyrically as she opened the door.

“Hey beautiful, I rang but there was no answer. I wanted to know if you’d like to join me for dinner on the star-base. They have some wonderful food and a change of atmosphere might be nice,” Riker said flirtatiously as he followed her inside.

“You rang and my brother didn’t answer?” she asked with distraction. “Grady!”

“He might be over on the star-base now, stretching his legs. No big deal,” Riker told her as he waited for her to check the bedrooms before returning to his side.

“No big deal? Sure except he keeps threatening to leave the ship,” Reeva shot back with concern.

“He’s technically a minor. If you think he’s run off we can alert the authorities and he’ll be back here in a flash,” Riker assured her. Reeva ducked into her brother’s room a second time. All of his things were still there, so she calmed down a little.

“His things are in his room. I guess he’s still here somewhere. Computer, please locate Grady Skye,” she requested as she tapped the wall comm.

“Grady Skye is located somewhere on engineering lever A,” the computer chirped.

“Why is my brother in engineering?” Reeva asked mostly to herself.

“Reason, unknown,” chirped the eager computer.

“That will be all, computer,” Riker said with a chuckle. The computer chirped again to signal it was done with his request. “Maybe he’s helping Data and Geordi.”

“Why does that Geordi person not like my brother?” she wondered as she sat heavily on the couch.

“Well, Geordi is very protective of his very unique best friend,” Riker told her as he sat next to her.

“But they’re just friends right?” Reeva asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever asked me that particular question before,” he said and then laughed at the strangeness of it. “As far as I know. Does your brother often take up with older men?”

“Not often, but he has. I can’t say I really approve of it. I thought Data would be a good mentor, but it seems everyone gets curious about Grady at some point,” she said with annoyance.

“I can’t say I know him very well, but he’s not interesting, no offence,” Riker rebutted.

“It’s not his mind people are attracted to, Will,” Reeva said, correcting him.

“Oh well, he’s okay looking. I guess I just don’t see it,” he said with a shrug and then leaned down to kiss her, which she gladly reciprocated.

“You are terrible. Grady could come back any minute now,” she teased.

“Then let’s get out here,” he suggested as he stood and pulled her along with him. She reluctantly agreed and let him lead the way.

......

“Welcome back to the Bridge, Mr. Data. Just in time to enjoy the quiet of the skeleton crew,” mused Ensign Ro from the Helm station.

“Thank you, Ensign. Did you not want to have some time off the ship?” The Second Officer asked politely as he sat in the central command chair.

“No, sir. Although I do feel slightly redundant sitting at Helm when we aren’t going anywhere,” she confided as she turned to face him.

“All command stations must be manned at all times, however I can see your point,” he conceded with a tilt of his head.

“It is good that you have been cleared for duty. My security team was looking forward to some rest and relaxation of their own,” Worf informed him from the security station just behind him. “Plus I was receiving complaints that they felt like glorified babysitters.”

“Does that mean Grady’s no longer under house arrest?” Ro asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“That is exactly what that means,” Worf added in a gruff tone.

“Have you gotten to know Grady well, Ensign Ro?” the android inquired out of curiosity.

“Not very, but I think I’d like to,” she said with a coy smile as she turned back to face the view screen.

“You do not find him...immature for your taste? Alexander told me of the boy just before the incident. I would have thought him a better playmate for my son, than you, Ro—or for Mr. Data for that matter,” the Klingon said with hesitation.

“Playmate?” Ro asked skeptically.

“Though Grady is only seventeen and perhaps not as mature, or quite as responsible as Mr. Crusher was at that age, I can assure you that he is not childish,” Data informed the Security Chief.

“I’m sorry, sir...did you just say that he’s seventeen?” the ensign interjected as her face paled ever so slightly.

“Yes, that is correct Ensign,” Data assured her. “Were you not currently aware of his age?”

“By the look on her face I would say not,” Worf mused with an upturned pull to one corner of his mouth.

“All due respect, Mr. Worf—shut it,” she shot over her shoulder.

“I suppose you are unaware of the accusations against the young man that got him put under house arrest in the first place?” the Security Chief prodded further.

“His sister said something about bad behaviour,” said Ro with a wince, knowing she wasn’t going to like what he was about to tell her.

“I suppose his behaviour could be considered subjective. Lt. Commander Data, would you consider what he did as ‘bad’ behaviour?” Worf asked almost tauntingly.

“It was...it was a bit of a grey area I suppose. However, we have made amends and rectified any misunderstandings,” Data informed them both with a nod.

“Wait. Data, you were the senior officer he was caught misbehaving with?” Ro blurted with disbelief as she turned around in her seat again.

“Is that what Reeva told you?” Data asked and then considered how that could be perceived.

“I thought maybe he got a little too friendly with Counsellor Troi, or something,” she reasoned.

“Yes, that would make more sense. Getting too friendly with an android is unexpected to say the least,” Worf added as he leaned on his console casually.

“Does everyone know about my interactions with Grady?” Data wondered with interest.

“They will if you continue to tell them,” Worf informed with a snort of derision.

“Ah. I see,” the android commented and then shut his mouth and leaned back in his chair. Although upon further review of their exchange it would seem to Data that Worf was just as much to blame for revealing their indiscretion.

.....

Geordi sat quietly at the bar in Ten Froward. The place was mostly empty as though it was the middle of the night and not late in the afternoon. Guinan came over to the engineer and gave him a knowing look. Without a word she ducked down and pulled out something for him from her special supply that she kept for just such occasions.

“Do you want to talk about it?” the bartender asked in her most non intrusive tone as she poured him a shot glass of neon blue liquid.

“Not really,” he grumbled as he accepted her offering without questioning what it was. He downed the contents of the glass in one go and gasped a little when it burned the back of his throat. “Hit me again,” he requested and then coughed a little. Guinan did and he coughed a little harder after the second shot.

“Another?” she asked expectantly.

“Nah, I’m good,” he told her and then sighed. “I just don’t get it. I mean, I don’t care if Data wants to expand his horizons and start dating men. Dating anyone at this point would be good for him. I just want someone to explain to me why that kid,” he ranted in frustration. “He’s a liability.”

“He’s just another lost boy, trying to figure out where he belongs in this big old universe,” Guinan said sagely as she removed the used glass from the bar.

“Well tell him to go get lost and found somewhere else,” Geordi grumbled, unmoved.

“That’s not like you. You aren’t usually so judgemental,” she reflected with concern.

“Then explain to me why he’s here. ‘Cause if I do the math it just doesn’t sit right with me. And you gotta trust the math,” he told her as he tapped his temple for emphasis.

“What do you mean? What doesn’t make sense?” she replied as she wiped the bar with a cloth.

“All of it. Any of it,” the engineer blurted, perhaps from influence of whatever he’d consumed. “From what I’ve put together their father died almost three years ago. So why are they here now, huh? Why did they wait to ask for help? Did they even need help? You know what I think? I think something bad happened and they’re running from it. That kid is trouble. I don’t really know the sister yet, but I bet she’s just as bad.”

Guinan waited patiently for him to finish giving his opinions. Then she calmly put one of her hands on his. “Geordi, you and I both know that people’s circumstances change. But if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous,” she said without judgement.

“Jealous? Jealous of that obtuse, overly emotional, pretty boy?! Ridiculous!” he said with a snort of derision. “I’m not jealous, I’m outraged that he very quickly found a chink in Data’s armour and used it to his advantage. ‘Lost boy’ is right. I don’t know why, but Data has a soft spot for them,” he rambled again, this time making a call back to Guinan’s earlier comment.

“So you don’t feel that you’re over-reacting? Maybe being a little over-protective?” she wondered as he continued to spin out.

“So what if I am? Someone has to! Someone has to look out for him. Otherwise he’ll trust everyone and take all the orphans home. Even the overgrown, sexually inquisitive ones,” Geordi babbled.

“Geordi have you spoken to Data about your concerns?” Guinan offered as a last ditch effort to reason with him.

“He says the same things. That I’m over-reacting. That I should be nice. Why should I be nice? It would be my living nightmare if this kid hung on for the next fifty years,” he grumbled and then held his head in his hands, as though defeated. “Guinan tell me that Grady won’t hang on for the next fifty years,” he groaned into the bar.

“Data has known the boy for less than two weeks. Chances are that isn’t going to happen. Which is the real reason why you should be nice, or at least be considerate. Do you really want to risk jeopardizing your friendship with Data over some short-lived relationship he chose to have with a young man you just happen not to like?” said Guinan to try to show him some perspective.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right,” the engineer sighed in agreement as he looked up at her again. He still didn’t like it, but knew he would have to behave himself.

“Good. I’m glad you see it my way...finally,” she told him with a smile and a pat on the arm. “And just between you and me,” she added as she glanced around secretively, “Reeva was the reason they left Risa. They’d been living with friends of their father’s and she’d had an affair with the husband. Not exactly model behaviour, but it takes two people to have an affair.”

“That minx. No wonder Grady’s no better,” Geordi commented with an air of judgement.

“Reeva really was ready for a change of scene and maybe she convinced me that she wanted to better herself,” she added with a shrug.

“I never once meant to imply that they’d used you, Guinan. I know that you know things that none of us will ever even begin to understand. If you brought them to the Enterprise you must have had your reasons,” he said with sincerity.

“Thank you for your vote of confidence. And I know you don’t want to hear me say this, but I do believe that Data is good for Grady. As lost boys go, he’s had a hard time,” she informed him a sad sort of smile.

“You’re right...I don’t. But I’ll try to keep it in mind the next time I feel like I want smash his obstinate face in. Not that I actually would, but sometimes, lately, I want to,” he informed her with a frown.

......


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data has another dream. When he goes to speak to Deanna an unexpected situation arises.

Data knew he was dreaming, as he often did. He was walking down the corridors of the Enterprise, but something about the scale, or proportion appeared to be altered. Either the corridor was larger than he recalled, or he was smaller.

As people passed him they smiled warmly. One little girl waved while she walked by and complimented his appearance. “You look so pretty today,” she beamed before continuing hand in hand with her mother.

For some reason he stopped to contemplate the compliment.

“What’s wrong? It’s nice that she thinks you’re pretty,” said a teenaged Wesley Crusher from beside him. It would seem he had been walking beside him, unnoticed. 

“The implication of an aesthetically acceptable appearance has no bearing on my value to society, or my capabilities as an individual,” the android informed him. Then he noted that he was indeed shorter than was usual as he found himself looking up slightly at his companion.

“Isabelle is five. She was being sweet,” Wes informed him.

“Do you think that I am pretty?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“I thought you just told me it doesn’t matter,” the young man said with a laugh. Then he added sincerely, “but of course I do. You made a very good, aesthetically pleasing choice.”

Data wondered momentarily to what choice he was referring. He looked at his hands, which were small and flesh toned. When he looked up again they had changed locations. Suddenly they were in an open, brightly lit room. A red ball flew past his face.

“Are you alright? You seem distracted,” Wesley commented as he walked over to pick up the medium sized ball.

“I am fine,” the android informed him, though was slightly unsure if it were true. He also noted how he missed his friend, even though he was standing right in front of him.

“Ready to try again? I’ll throw it a little slower this time,” the boy said with a smile. Then he tossed the ball in an underhand motion. Data caught it easily and looked at it. He began to realize that the dream was a part of his daughter’s memories. Even he could recall watching the progress of her reflex development as Wesley Crusher passed her the ball. The first few times she missed it completely.

“Wesley, am I Lal?” he asked innocently as he looked up from the ball to search the young man’s expression. All humour fell from Wesley’s face.

“Why—why are you asking who you are? Are you not sure?” the acting Ensign asked gravely.

“Then I am Lal,” Data as Lal stated more resolutely.

“Yeah, and you’re kind of freaking me out,” Wesley told him nervously.

“It is alright. I was just testing you,” Lal said as she tried to play off his concern as a game. There was no need to upset Wesley, even if he was just part of the dream.

“Well it wasn’t funny. I thought I was going to have to explain to your father that you forgot who you were,” the boy told her, but seemed to relax a little. “Toss the ball back to me, Lal.”

Data, now Lal, did as he requested and threw the ball. As it travelled through the air their location changed again. They were in Data’s quarters, or at least an earlier version of his quarters. Before he’d added on the bedroom and before he had Spot.

Lal watched as Wesley paced from end of the room to the other from a seated position on the sofa. “Why are you so agitated?”

“I just have a bad feeling. But I don’t want you to worry. What am I saying? You can’t worry,” he rambled as he continued to pace.

“Please come and sit next to me. Perhaps it will help to calm you,” she suggested as she patted the cushion next to him. The young man complied, but continued to fidget with his hands. Lal put her hands over Wesley’s to stop still him. Then the android took one hand in hers and held it firmly.

“You hold hands now?” Wes asked with a hint of wonder.

“Yes, it is a sign of affection. I observed others do this during my time in Ten Froward,” Lal explained as the lines between Data and his daughter began to blur further. “My father showed me that this is how it is done.”

“Affection,” Wes repeated as he continued to observe their hands. “I suppose Data approves of hand holding over kissing random people, like you did with Commander Riker,” he mused.

“It has been explained that kissing is a more intimate expression of affection. And as you say, should not be done with random people,” the android assured him.

“Then I’m honoured that you wanted to hold my hand,” the young man said with a sad smile.

“You are still ill at ease. What is bothering you?” Lal asked with a tilt of her head.

“I just don’t like how everyone is being so discreet. I may be an acting Ensign, but I still get treated like a kid sometimes,” he confided quietly.

“Then you are worried for yourself?” she asked still unsure.

“I’m worried for you. I really care about you and I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Wes said with another sad smile.

“You care about me?” she asked as she squeezed his hand and felt a flutter of affection in her chest.

“How could I not? We’ve spent so much time together. I’m so grateful that Data, your father, trusts me to help with your development,” he explained.

“Then we are like siblings. You are the big brother imparting knowledge and wisdom. A mentor, a teacher, a friend,” Lal recited as she continued to look up at him.

“Sure, I suppose,” he responded with a shrug.

“You do not see our relationship in this way?” she wondered with doubt.

“Most of the time I do. Of course I do,” he told her adamantly, but then blushed and looked away while he bit his lower lip pensively.

“Wesley, do you wish to kiss me?” asked Lal innocently as she watched the changes in his face with mild fascination. Then she tipped her chin up and leaned closer.

“Do you want me to?” he rebutted unsure, even though she was clearly signally that she would.

“If it would please you and lift your spirits. I do not want you to be sad,” she told him and then closed her eyes expectantly.

The young man smiled and tried to keep himself from laughing at her eagerness to make him happy. So he obliged her and kissed her chastely on the cheek. “Thanks I feel better already,” he said with a chuckle.

She opened her eyes and furrowed her brows at him. Then he decided that maybe she’d been too vague in her request. “May I?” she asked as she took his face in both hands and brought him down to meet her. Her attempt was not much better than his, essentially smashing their mouths and noses together. Which made him laugh again.

“Wait...wait. Let me help you,” he said as he pulled away. If they were going to this, they should do it right. He used his own hands to tilt her head before he leaned back into her. This time he softly kissed her lips and she waited for his cues. It was much more pleasant and filled her with more flutters of affection.

“You are very good at kissing,” she praised as they parted.

“I’ll have to take your word on that. You’re only the second girl I’ve ever kissed,” he said bashfully as he blushed again.

“Thank you for sharing your second kiss with me,” she said in earnest, but then something snagged inside her and she began to cry.

“What happened? Why are you crying? How are you crying!?” Wesley exclaimed in alarm and took hold of her shoulders with both hands.

“Oh Wesley, I am going to malfunction and you will be sad. I will die and you will go on without me, which makes me sad,” Lal declared as she continued to sob.

“What? No! Let me get you to the cybernetics lab. We can correct your malfunction,” he told her as he stood and try to pull her off the sofa to no avail.

“This is all irrelevant. It has already happened,” she said with grief through her tears.

“No, Lal. It hasn’t. You’re here with me. Right now. I’m with you and you’re safe,” he said in an attempt to calm her. Then he sat beside her again and put his arms around her, pulling her close. “Don’t be scared,” he added and then kissed her again a little more desperately.

As the kiss deepened Lal let her eyes close while her fear and grief melted away. When she finally opened them again, she was no longer in Wesley’s arms. She was kissing Grady. He was holding her just as tightly and the emotional sentiment was just as intense.

When they parted they smiled shyly at each other. “That was so wonderful,” Lal mused.

“You’re so wonderful,” he replied.

“You make me feel safe,” she admitted with honesty.

“I’m glad. I want you to know that I love you, Data,” Grady told her as he ran a hand through her hair.

“Data? Why do you say my father’s name when you say you love me?” Lal asked with obvious confusion.

“I thought your father’s name was Soong?” the young man retorted with confusion of his own.

“You are not Wesley,” she blurted as though caught off guard; suddenly aware of who he really was.

“And you’re not Data!” he exclaimed as he pulled away just as suddenly.

That was when Data’s dream program disengaged and he woke up. He was left with the disconcerting notion that his daughter somehow disapproved of his recent choices. Which was absurd. She was no more than the amalgamation of passive memories. It wasn’t possible for her to have any opinions any longer.

Perhaps this was his subconscious’ way of reminding him that it was Lal’s emotions he was borrowing. An act that was strange to begin with, but even stranger still when he considered what he was using the emotions for. 

Then he wondered briefly if his daughter had kissed Wesley, or if his dream program was making it up. He hadn’t recalled anything remotely similar when he’d reviewed her memories in the past. However, he did keep to those memories they’d shared together most often, almost as though to allow her some form of privacy.

All in all, he decided it was a very strange dream. Though it was interesting to revisit his daughter through her memories he hoped that her fear and grief weren’t omens of what was to come, but rather a hangovers from her final moments.

Data thought it would be best to discuss his dream with Counsellor Troi before bringing it up with Geordi. After all, his previous dream had him take on a more human appearance, which had nothing to do with the behavioural protocols that were influencing him at the time. In fact if they had he imagined he would have looked more mechanical than human since Lore was all about android superiority. 

His human appearance must have been a nod to his experience of organic emotions. Therefore experiencing Lal’s emotions invoked the experience of being Lal in the dream. It was all fairly straight forward to Data. Nothing to be concerned about. And after reviewing the dream and several of Lal’s memories he was convinced such a scene never actually happened.

That was what he believed until he walked through the doors in Ten Froward to find Deanna and discovered that Wesley Crusher himself was standing amongst a group of their friends. Another surprise visit it would seem. 

He froze and blinked a few times as he ran an internal diagnostic to be sure that the cadet was actually in the room and not a projection of his imagination.

The young man laughed loudly and kissed his girlfriend vigorously. Robin in turn pushed him away playfully. 

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Guinan commented as she sauntered up beside him.

“I do not know if I would call them cute. Though I may not be the best judge of such things,” Data replied with some hesitation. 

Something about the scene was making him uncomfortable. He tried to brush it off without a second thought. Deanna had explained to him once that sometimes people feel uneasy when they run into a person they just had a dream about. It was normal. He was normal. Everything was normal—he decided.

“I thought after taking up with Grady you might have a better idea. He is pretty cute, you know,” she added with a teasing air.

“Grady? I suppose he has childlike qualities that could be considered endearing,” Data said without missing a beat.

“That’s not exactly what I meant. Maybe you’re right, you aren’t the best judge,” she conceded with a sigh.

“Hey Data! Come and join us,” called Cadet Crusher, his arm still around his girlfriend’s waist.

“If you will excuse me,” said Data to Guinan before making his way over the to group.

“Isn’t he terrible, Data. Not even telling his own mother that he was coming,” Doctor Crusher complained dramatically as the android arrived.

“Perhaps he meant to surprise you,” Data noted without judgement.

“Yeah, right. I think he had other people on his mind if you ask me,” Beverly added with a nod to Robin.

“See, Wes. Now you’ve upset your mother. I can’t have her blaming me once you’ve gone again,” Lefler joked as she hit him in the chest.

“I don’t remember you being this violent. Were you always a hitter?” he whined as he rubbed the spot on his chest where she’d whacked him. She pulled a face of indignation and then kissed him as if to shut him up.

“It’s too bad you weren’t here a couple of days ago. We could have used your help. Luckily, Ensign Lefler was able to fill the void,” Geordi told the cadet with a chuckle.

“I have no doubt that Robin is a woman of many talents. What happened a couple of days ago?” Wes asked with curiosity.

“Data had a melt down of sorts,” Beverly said offhanded.

“Not quite, Doctor,” Data tried to interject.

“You should have seen him. He was talking and acting like he was drunk,” added Barkley loudly.

“It was a minor affectation,” Data said defensively to no avail.

“You should have heard him. What he said about our relationship was disturbing to say the least,” Lefler told her boyfriend with a laugh.

“Oh and Wes, this kid he’s been hanging around with...I’m dying for you to meet him. You just have to tell me what you think of him. The whole thing is absurd,” said Geordi in a backhanded sort of way that Data didn’t like.

“Now Geordi, don’t get ahead of yourself. Wesley probably doesn’t have time to meet Grady anyways,” Deanna chimed in as she put a comforting hand on Data’s arm.

“But you’re alright now, right Data?” Wesley asked with concern, cutting through the chatter.

“I am well, thank you,” the android replied with a small frown at the behaviour of his friends.

“Oh come on, sir. You know we’re just teasing,” Barclay informed him as he raised his glass of synth ale to him.

“Yeah, we’re all just so relieved there was no permanent damage done,” Beverly assured him with a pat on his shoulder.

“What did this guy do exactly to cause so much disruption?” Wes asked with idle curiosity.

“Nothing that should be mentioned in casual conversation,” Data stated frankly.

“I’ll tell you later,” Robin said in hushed tones so only Wesley and Data could hear.

“Got it,” the cadet conceded.

Data went to leave again, but Deanna caught his attention. “Data, I feel like there was something else you wanted when you came in. Clearly you didn’t know Wesley was here, so was there someone else you were wanting to speak to?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I wanted to have a word with you, Counsellor,” he informed her and then paused before adding, “Is it normal to be berated by your friends after causing them unintentional stress. They say they do not hold me accountable, yet somehow it appears they are letting me know that they do.”

“Hmm. Maybe it’s just easier to make light of what happened this time. It was so much worse last time. No one even knew how to approach you let alone find humour in what happened,” she replied thoughtfully.

“You are referring to my actions under my brother’s control. Then I should be contented by their merriment at my expense,” he concluded though with some reservations.

“No one meant to be mean spirited,” she reassured him.

“Except for Geordi. He still does not care for Grady, or how he handled things,” he told her with another frown.

“Have you spoken to Grady lately? I only ask because I know he’ll be waiting to see how you’ve been doing now that things have settled down,” she said with encouragement.

“I am uncertain that things have settled down,” Data told her distractedly as another roar of laughed reached them from the group. Riker just joined them with Reeva at his side.

“What do you mean? What’s happened?” she asked with renewed concern.

“I am uncertain it is anything to cause concern. However, I had a dream early this morning in which I was Lal,” he began to tell her. 

“You were Lal? How did you know?” she inquired skeptically.

“At first I was aware that I was dreaming and was very much myself. Then as the dream progressed—through my interactions—I discovered that I was being perceived as my daughter by others,” he continued to explain. She nodded but remained silent. “It was then that I began to act as Lal and not myself. No longer was I playing the part, but had become her.”

“And how did that effect you?” Deanna asked as she touched her chin pensively.

“I did not see any reason to doubt the validity of the dream. I did get confused by how it ended. In one moment I was Lal interacting with Wesley, as he was several years ago. Then I was still Lal, but I was interacting with Grady. Grady believed I was myself—that I was Data. However, by this time I was sure I was Lal. He became upset that I was not me and I became confused that he was not Wesley.” 

“That was some dream. I suppose you’ve already dissected it and understand that your subconscious is attempting to come to terms with Lal’s memories having a new influence on your daily life,” Deanna surmised as she tapped her chin.

“Deanna, do you know of any romantic interactions between Wesley and my daughter?” he asked plainly as he continued to watch their friends.

“No, I don’t. I was under them impression that you would be the one to know such a thing since you possess her memories,” she rebutted as she tried to digest this new piece of information. “When you say you were interacting with Wesley, do you mean you were being romantic in some form?” 

“We kissed. Or rather he and Lal kissed. But I cannot discern any of her memories in which this action took place,” he elaborated in hushed tones.

“Do you think maybe it was just wishful thinking? A young woman’s unrealized desire for a first kiss with a boy she cared a great deal for?” Deanna observed with a grin.

“She did kiss Commander Riker,” he retorted as he looked at her to await her response.

“Well, yes, but Data...she didn’t know what she was doing. Will is a very good kisser, but you know what it’s like to kiss someone you have affection for,” she replied and playfully hit his arm. “Do you feel affection for Wesley? Was it off-putting to suddenly find him here after waking up from that dream?” she added in that knowing way she had.

“I hold Wesley Crusher in high regard. I do not know that I would consider my thoughts for him as romantic. Even with my new ability to feel affection,” he told her plainly.

“It’s just a little odd how you keep watching him. I’m just saying that we only just discovered the influence Lal’s quiet little emotions were having on you. Maybe Grady reminds you of Wesley. Maybe that isn’t a bad thing. He wants to help you develop beyond your programming; just like Wesley was there to help Lal,” the Counsellor rambled with good intentions.

Suddenly, Data turned and walked away from her without warning. Deanna was taken aback by his rude retreat, but then realized that Grady had come in from the opposite door and was now standing with his sister, Riker and the rest of the group. It looked like Geordi had just finished making introductions and Barclay was choking on his drink.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she groaned under her breath and then went to find the android. She couldn’t believe he’d just abandoned her mid conversation over a potentially socially awkward situation.  
.....


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more short scenes. Everyone is a little out of sorts; except Deanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I’ve mentioned this before, but I just want to be clear that I love Geordi. He’s just being a little out of character because he doesn’t approve of what’s been going on. That is all :)

“Hey Reeva, can I talk to you for a minute?” Grady asked quietly as he came up beside his sister. He was quite distracted and didn’t notice that Data was off to the side of the room talking with Troi.

“Wesley, this is Grady,” Geordi beamed, smile wide as he pulled the young man away from his sister by the arm. “Don’t be shy, kid. We’re all friends here.” 

Barclay’s drink caught in his throat as he recalled Data’s claims in engineering during his bizarre personality change. Robin turned bright red and covered her eyes in embarrassment, just as she had then.

“Excuse me?” Grady shot back as he yanked his arm away, suspicious of the man’s motives. “I wasn’t aware that you had anything but loathing for me.”

“Relax. Don’t make a scene,” Riker whispered through his teeth at Geordi.

“I just wanted a word with my sister. No offence,” he told the cadet that Geordi had tried to introduce him to.

“None taken,” Wesley replied as he tried to decipher the strange behaviour going on around him.

“Come on, little brother. Let’s leave the officers to their reminiscing,” said Reeva as she gave her date a disparaging look before leaving with her brother.

“What did I do?” Riker called after the tiny woman.

“What’s going on? Like seriously. I feel like I’ve walked into a spoof.” Wesley rambled as he looked around to try to get a clue.”Are you guys having me on, or something?”

“Wes, just let it go,” Robin muttered under her breath.

“No...no. The last time I was here everyone lost their senses to that sex game. And I have to tell you I’m getting a little nervous,” he stated all humour gone from his tone.

Robin rolled her eyes and then cupped her hands to his ear and whispered discretely what they all knew already; Data and Grady were lovers.

“No...you’re joking,” Wes laughed dismissively. “Robin, that’s not funny.”

“Yeah, we didn’t think it was either,” grumbled Geordi as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“That kid and Data? How old is he, my age?” Wes managed to ask after moment.

“Younger,” Barclay told him as he downed the last remaining dregs of his drink.

“He’s half Selelvian too,” Beverly informed him.

“Why is that relevant?” Riker wanted to know, feeling defensive on behalf of his girlfriend.

“It’s super relevant,” Geordi shot back.

“It shouldn’t be,” the commander added tersely.

“Wasn’t that breaking doctor patient confidentiality, or something?” Barclay asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

“No, not when it’s common knowledge,” Beverly assured him.

“Is it common knowledge?” Riker asked with an accusatory edge.

“What are you saying Commander?” the doctor pushed back, offended.

“She’s just making sure everyone knows how dangerous he is,” Geordi added, coming to her rescue. 

“He’s not dangerous. He’s just a kid,” rebutted Riker.

Everyone was talking over one another and Wesley decided to back away and remove himself while they were preoccupied. Robin followed him and the two sat outside the lounge on a bench as the group continued to argue.

“You okay? You seem upset.” she said with concern as she rubbed circles on his back.

“Do you know if that guy used his knack on Data? You know what, never mind, it’s a stupid question. Data’s an android,” Wesley asked and then backtracked feeling like a fool.

“Actually, he did. But Data was completely aware that he was doing it,” Robin told him. Her boyfriend gaped at her in horror.

“What? That’s crazy,” he shot back in disbelief.

“Don’t worry. LaForge found a way to block it. Geez, why are you so worked up?” she wondered as she began to realize that there really was something going on with him.

“Never mind,” he grumbled as he tried to shrug it off.

“You’re sure?” Robin remained concerned that he was shutting her out. It was a new normal for him since his accident with his squadron at the academy.

“Yes I’m sure. Now what do you want to get up to now that we’ve managed to sneak away?” He asked mischievously in hopes that it would distract her from worrying about him.

“What did you have in mind?” She replied as with a smirk and an intrigued raise of one brow.

.....

“Data stop,” Deanna pleaded as he took off down the corridor. The android reluctantly obeyed and slowly turned around.

“I do not know what I am doing,” he told her, voice lowered, once she’d caught up.

“What do you mean?” she asked to clarify.

“It is as though I have been obsessed with Grady since the moment we met. I do not know why, nor do I understand how I let things go so far,” he confessed.

“Are you unsure because you honestly don’t know how to proceed, or are you realizing that your friends—your family—are reacting a little badly to the notion that you could possibly see something wonderful in him?” She asked thoughtfully.

“That is the thing. I do not know that I do. We do not know each other well. Yet I continue to find myself in compromising positions with him. I believe Geordi said it best; every time I am alone with Grady something bad happens,” he informed her at a loss for any other explanation.

“I don’t understand. When we were in the lab and Grady kissed you, you felt affection for him. It was faint, but it was there. Does he embarrass you?” The Counsellor pressed unsure of why he was backing down now.

“No he does not. However, I should have inserted myself back into the group conversation when he arrived in Ten Forward. I should have had his back, as it were. But I did not. Instead I turned on my heel and left without so much as an acknowledgement. Why would I do that?” Data pondered at his actions with a frown.

“Data...maybe that was what your dream was trying to tell you. You don’t know who Grady is and he doesn’t know who you are. Not really. Not yet. But that doesn’t mean you can’t take the time to find out,” she said with goodwill. “Often times people seek out people and relationships that have some small element of the familiar. Maybe you did see something in Grady. Something that wasn’t what you thought it was, but that doesn’t mean you should disregard your entire relationship.”

Data paused and considered everything the Counsellor was saying. He recalled how Grady once reminded him of Tasha Yar. Then his dream tried to infer that he was like Wesley Crusher. These two people meant a great deal to him, so why was he so unsure.

“Why did I abandon him?” He asked her again as though she was holding back the answer.

“You’re going to have to figure that out for yourself,” she informed him wisely.

......

Reeva finally slowed down when they entered the arboretum. This was her first visit, although her brother had told her about it several tines. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled to herself. She was impressed by the illusionary atmosphere and really felt as though she was out in a garden.

“I can see why you like this place. Maybe I’ve been missing out. You’d think someone as romantic as Will would have brought me here at some point,” she rambled and then bent down to smell a flower. Then she recalled that he’d wanted her attention. “What did you want to ask me, Grady?” she asked softly as she turned to face her brother.

“Are you happy here? Are you happy with that Riker guy?” he inquired as he sat down on one of the benches that looked like a rock formation.

“You mean the Enterprise, not the arboretum. Yes, I like it very much and Will is a gentleman at heart; it’s a nice change,” she mused.

“Don’t you feel like a fraud? I know I do,” Grady said with slight self-deprecation.

“What’s that thing Mom always used to say? Just act as though you belong and eventually you will,” Reeva told him a small smile. 

“I haven’t been acting much like I belong here,” he grumble in response.

“Then do better. At least you have Data. I guess he’s kind of your boyfriend now,” she said suggestively.

“Don’t say that,” Grady shot back bitterly. He was feeling renewed guilt about their entanglement. Clearly, Data had been going through something and now he felt like he’d somehow taken advantage of the situation—again. It didn’t help matters that they hadn’t spoken since he’d regained his senses.

“Why not? Don’t you want him to be your boyfriend?” she asked with a hint of pity as she flipped her long hair off her shoulder.

“He’s an android, Reeva,” he said, stating the obvious.

“So? He likes you,” she said, stating her own obvious fact as she sat next to him. “Why would an android willingly have sex with you if he didn’t like you?” she continued, lowering her voice.

“I shouldn’t have let him. What is wrong with me?” he said with self-loathing, mostly rhetorically, not expecting her to give him answer.

“Grady, nothing is wrong with you. I’m seeing the First Officer and now you’ve got the Second Officer wrapped around your little finger. And he’s an android no less. Sure things got a little dicey for a moment, but that’s done now. You shouldn’t be so down on yourself. You should be proud,” Reeva rambled and then hit him playfully on the arm.

“These are Starfleet officers, Reeva. This isn’t some luxury vacation. This is their home—this is where they live,” Grady rebutted, unchanged in his attitude.

“All the more reason not to screw it up. So take a deep breath and calm the fuck down,” she said quite seriously; all the humour suddenly gone from her voice.

“His friends think I’m a joke,” he added with a shake of his head.

“If his friends actually understood what you can do for that unfeeling tin man they wouldn’t be laughing. They would be lining up to try it themselves,” she told him darkly.

“You’re really sick. You know how messed up that sounds, don’t you?” her brother retorted, finding her words more than a little unsettling.

“Grady, you’re my brother and I love you, but if things go south with Mr. Robot you don’t have to leave. There are so many other possibilities,” she informed him with a smirk and he knew she wasn’t talking about bettering his education.

“You probably already have your next conquest all lined up,” he grumbled, unimpressed.

“Maybe. But I won’t tell you who, it would spoil the surprise,” she said with a laugh. When he continued to look unhappy she nudged his arm again. “What about you? That young cadet looks more manageable if you’re looking for an easier target.”

“What are you talking about? First of all, he’s a cadet. Second of all, he has a girlfriend. And thirdly, I think he might be the son of Chief Medical Officer,” he informed her with annoyance.

“Wow, you seem to know a lot about a guy who didn’t even get a properly introduction. I’m impressed,” Reeva noted with another laugh.

“You’re insufferable. I don’t even know why I bothered talking to you,” Grady pouted as he stood to leave. She followed him and grabbed his arm.

“Hey, I’ve always made sure we were taken care of—don’t be so ungrateful,” his sister hissed, the cold edge back in her voice. Then when he ignored her and tried to go, she took hold of his shirt collar and pulled him roughly so that his face was closer to her own. “If you want to hide away in your room for the next five years, go ahead. I don’t care. But don’t you dare try to take off again. I won’t have it.”

Then she released him. It all happened quite quickly and no one seemed to notice anything was amiss. Grady straightened his shirt as he watched his sister stomp off through the arboretum and leave in the other direction from where they’d entered. 

He was a little surprised by her reaction, though he’d never tried to leave her before. Sure they basically lived their own lives, but they’d never lived apart—not really. He remembered how she’d essentially stopped him with her knack a few days before. He didn’t think she’d done anything this time, however, he was a little shaken by her threatening tone.

He decided to go off and be alone for a while. No Reeva and no Data; certainly none of Data’s friends. He needed to think things over.

......


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can’t everyone just get along? Plus another possible piece of the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a small amount of violence and of hints of past abuse.

Wesley and Robin tucked themselves away in the corner of the cadet’s favourite observation lounge. They’d considered going back to Robin’s quarters, but figured anyone could find them there. Besides they’d end up there eventually and probably wouldn’t resurface for a while once they did.

The two lovebirds sat necking in the shadows when someone caught Robin’s eye. “Hey Wes, we have company,” she whispered as she tried to get his attention.

“Oh gods, I’m sorry. I didn’t think anyone would be here,” muttered Grady apologetically.

“No worries,” Robin told the young man as he began to back away, embarrassed.

“It’s Grady, right,” called Wesley and the boy froze in place.

“Wes, what are you doing?” Robin demanded in a very harsh whisper as she watched him stand and take a few steps closer to their uninvited guest. He didn’t seem to hear her, or was choosing to ignore her.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name,” said Grady as he stepped closer as well.

“That’s alright,” Wes replied as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. When the cadet chose to remain silent instead of offering his name, Grady gave him an offended look.

“So, you aren’t going to tell me?” he asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Not unless you tell me if you had anything to with that escalating argument in Ten Forward a little earlier,” the cadet rebutted with a click of his tongue.

“Ex-excuse me?” Grady stammered as he looked from the man whose name he didn’t know to Ensign Lefler. “Is that a joke?”

“No, that was an accusation. Very different things,” Wesley informed him sharply.

“Whoa, what is happening? That’s enough, Wes,” Robin interjected as she put a hand on his shoulder. Her boyfriend shrugged her off and gave her a look of annoyance.

“Oh I get it. That’s really very small of you. Not wanting me to know your name, as though knowing it would give me some sort of psychic advantage over you,” Grady taunted with a sneer. “And here I thought Starfleet was meant to be diplomatic and humble, but maybe your generation is all just a bunch of prejudiced bigots,” he added with distain. “I can see why Geordi likes you so much.”

Wesley rushed the boy and tried take him to the floor, but he was sturdier than he looked. Robin stood back, shocked, as the two began hitting each other with intentional blows to the head and abdomen. She’d never seen such an unwarranted act of aggression before, at least not from her mild mannered boyfriend.

She had no choice but to call for security to break up the fight before someone got seriously injured.

Not too long after, the two young men sat bruised and bleeding in Sick Bay. Each of them on opposite sides of the room. Lieutenant Worf stood between them shaking his head. Doctor Crusher was not pleased to say the least.

“Someone want to explain to me what the hell happened?” the doctor demanded very loudly, in case they weren’t aware of how disappointed she was in the both of them.

“He started it!” both young men stated loudly at the same time.

Robin, who was standing close to Wesley rolled her eyes. She wasn’t about to point fingers, since she was at a loss herself about why the fight happened in the first place.

“Shall we try that again? One at a time, please,” the doctor asked with her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. “Wesley? Are you, or are you not still on probation?” 

Grady couldn’t stop the abrupt bark of laughter that escaped him. “Sorry...that’s just really funny for some reason,” he muttered as he averted his gaze from the cadet’s cold glare.

“No, mother. I’m not on probation any more,” Wesley replied as civilly as he could manage.

“Maybe you should be...Wesley,” Grady added with another chuckle, taunting his foe with his own name.

“Shut up!” the cadet yelled and then quickly got up to shove the boy, which he barely managed before Worf yanked him back to sit down again.

“Calm down, Starfleet. That’s my bad shoulder,” Grady complained.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before,” Wesley grumbled.

“Before...you decided to act like an asshole and try to beat me up? Oh forgive me, I thought you knew that Selelvians don’t have the ability to see the future! My mistake...I should have known better.” Grady retaliated verbally since he knew he didn’t stand a chance at causing any further physical harm. At least not between the pain in his shoulder and the very large Klingon that would undoubtedly stop him.

“That’s enough from both of you. I can see that I’m not going to get a straight answer,” Doctor Crusher scolded with her scariest mom voice.

“I think your son has a problem with my kind,” Grady told the doctor in a dramatic whisper.

“I said, that’s enough,” she repeated at her wits end. “Grady I want you to wait in my office while I take care of Wesley. It’s not favouritism. Believe me he’ll get his fair share punishment. But he’s on a deadline since he needs to be mended so he can return to the academy,” she explained curtly.

“Fine by me. Take all the time you need,” Grady replied and then went off to the next room with Nurse Ogawa.

“What the hell were you thinking?” She started in on her son again as she scanned him. “You’d better not have aggravated that elbow again.”

“What can I say, he got under my skin,” her son told her in a sad attempt to justify his actions.

“He barely said two words to you,” Beverly shot back.

“Geordi said the kid was trouble,” he added with a shrug.

“Dear lord! Who are you? Where is my level-headed, responsible son? He doesn’t treat people like this. He doesn’t pick fights because of a difference of race, species, or opinion. Not my son,” the doctor rambled as she distractedly stuck him with a hypospray.

“Ouch!” Wes exclaimed from her terrible bedside manor.

“I can see why she wished to treat the Skye boy second,” Worf commented at her disregard for proper protocol. Robin nodded as she stifled a laugh.

“Just because we made some off colour comments in good fun. Maybe it was wrong of us, but you aren’t a child...we shouldn’t have to sensor ourselves in front of you anymore,” Beverly continued to rant as she examined his arm and flexed his right wrist and elbow to check his old injury that was sustained at the academy. 

“Easy, Mom. I’d like to keep the use of that arm,” he told her as he feared she was being a little too aggressive.

“I’m using the right amount of pressure. Do you think I’d want to cause you harm just because I’m mad at you?” she rebutted with a shake of her head. “Honestly, I just don’t understand you anymore.”

“Mom, I’m sorry alright,” he said as he gave up fighting with her. “And I’ll apologize to Grady. I just got all worked up when Robin told me that kid had the audacity to manipulate Data. I know what it’s like. You can’t even tell it’s happening until you’re losing your mind over something you didn’t even realize you were losing your mind over,” Wesley lamented with distress.

“What are you talking about?” his mother asked as she stopped what she was doing.

“Yeah, what are you talking about?” Robin mimicked with concern of her own.

“Didn’t Dr. Pulaski send you the report? The year you were away?” Wesley prompted as his mother continued to stare blankly at him.

“Are you talking about the Selelvian civilian that was accused of double dealings? What did he have to do with you?” Beverly asked with obviously confusion.

“Never mind,” Wesley huffed with frustration.

“He used his friendship with your son to push him beyond his limits to attempt to find a cure for his terminal disease,” Worf informed the room with accuracy. “It was an insane notion implanted by an insane man.”

“I see Pulaski made sure you knew,” Wesley said, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Pulaski wanted to be sure no other such security violations could happen. Besides, I believe she took enjoyment out of telling me how to do my job,” Worf informed them with a grumble.

“She never sent me anything in her reports beyond her research on the man’s incurable disease to be filed away at Starfleet Medical,” Doctor Crusher added with uncertainty.

“It was mostly my research,” the cadet sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh. Obviously I didn’t know that either,” his mother told him in continued disbelief. It appeared they would need to have a more in-depth conversation later.

Once Cadet Crusher was patched up and on his way—Worf and Robin in tow—Beverly had Nurse Ogawa bring Grady back into main Sickbay.

“I’ve assessed him. Except for the odd abrasion and perhaps an additional minor strain to his shoulder; he’s fine,” the nurse reported with efficiency.

“That was quite the right hook you laid into my son. I had to repair a fractured rib. You on the other hand don’t seem too worse for wear,” said Doctor Crusher evenly as reviewed Ogawa’s findings. 

“Sorry about that, but he was coming at me. I had to defend myself,” Grady told her with regret. “No offence, but I thought there were some kind of rigorous psych evaluations before you could even apply to the academy?”

“There are,” she huffed in reply. “Wesley made some bad choices in his first year and he hasn’t quite recovered from them.”

“Everyone makes mistakes,” the young man offered since he knew all to well about making them himself.

“Sadly some mistakes are more costly than others,” she muttered as she fished delicately sealing his split lower lip.

“It’s funny. I think we might actually have a lot in common. Too bad he’s such a jerk,” said Grady with a nervous laugh.

“He’s not usually so ill tempered. I guess you triggered him. I’m not excusing what he did, but I think maybe you can cut him some slack. Besides, he’ll be leaving again soon,” the doctor explained with a hint of disappointment. She finished mending the rest of his abrasions and then set the tissue regenerator on his shoulder. “I think five minutes should do it,” she added with a smile.

Grady was expecting her to walk away and leave him, but she pulled up a stool and sat next to him instead. “Was there something else?” He asked expectantly.

“I’ve been meaning to speak to you about my medical findings. Especially now that everything’s out in the open about your knack,” she began to tell him in a calm, more professional manor.

“And?” The young man was getting the feeling that she had some bad news for him, but couldn’t fathom what it could be.

“And my conversation with my son reminded me of something. I believe it was the missing element that I couldn’t quite pinpoint before,” she continued vaguely. “You see, I know quite a bit about Selelvians and their abilities; that being said it isn’t a great deal since they don’t belong to the Federation and most of what is known isn’t much.”

“Okay and what does that have to do with me?” Grady asked as he was getting more anxious by the minute.

“What happened between you and Data should never have happened. The only reason a knack could be initiated without your knowledge is if you were suffering from an illness. Mental influence doesn’t just happen,” she informed him as she pursed her lips.

“But it was an accident...unless you’re about to tell me I have a disease or something,” he responded as calmly as possible.

“Oh, no. You’re perfectly healthy. Please don’t misunderstand me,” she replied quickly as to put him at ease. Grady let out a breath in relief. “But since you’re healthy and you claim it just happened...and it was an emotional burst of sorts...it got me thinking. How was that possible? Have you ever experienced anything like this before?”

“Yes. With one or two other people,” he told confirmed.

“And Reeva? Does she have the same ability?” the doctor wondered.

“Not as far as I know. She can influence an idea, or a way of thinking. I’ve seen she do it and she’s very controlled. I suppose with certain thoughts, certain moods can be changed, but I wouldn’t say she can influence emotions in quite the same way,” Grady explained.

The device beeped on his shoulder and the doctor removed it and did another scan. 

“Your shoulder should be rested like before,” she instructed and he nodded. Though he knew their conversation wasn’t over. “Grady...did your parents ever treat you like you were different? Even just different from your sister?”

“No. Not that I can remember,” he said as the anxiety returned. It wasn’t a total lie. His father only changed how he treated him after his mother died. And then later, after he gave him reason to.

“It just struck me as strange that you and your sister share the same parents, but somehow you have these markers...like somehow you’re just that little bit more genetically remarkable than she is.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you think it’s more than the luck of the draw, or random gene pool of possibility?” he grimaced.

“I don’t want to say that you were genetically modified because that would open a whole can of worms that I don’t believe is needed at this point in time. However, you do have a very unique make up,” the doctor concluded as delicately as possible.

“Isn’t genetic manipulation against Federation law, or something?” he asked with concern.

“It is, so you can see why I don’t want to even imply it if I’m not sure. And honestly it would be your parents who would be held accountable if that were the case. Sadly, they’ve both passed so we may never know for certain. Your mother’s work took your family in all kinds of areas of unfamiliar and non-Federation space. So it is possible,” she elaborated thoughtfully.

“I don’t understand, Doctor Crusher. I can’t give you anymore information than what you already know,” he said as he was losing track of what her point she was making. So what if his parents decided to play with his DNA? If they did they never told him about it.

“What can you tell me about the two people you influenced by accident?” she countered with interest.

“One was a lover and the other was my father,” he told her with a shrug.

“Did your father seem surprised by your ability?” she wondered thinking back to their first conversation.

“Yes. Yeah I guess you could say he was. I would rather not talk about it,” Grady said with agitation and then stood.

“You’re upset. Did it have something to do with your original shoulder injury?” she asked quickly trying to get him to say more before he could retreat. She knew that a toddler shouldn’t have a knack sophisticated enough to influence anyone, but if he’d been enhanced anything was possible.

“No...well maybe. I mean, no,” he stumbled nervously.

“I’m sorry. You said you didn’t want to talk about it. Don’t worry, Grady. Nothing we’ve discussed will go in your official medical record, okay?” she reassured him with a soothing tone.

“Okay. Good,” he said as he visibly relaxed a little again. “I’ll rest the shoulder and I’ll do my best to be civil to your son,” he told her quickly before leaving Sickbay.

Doctor Crusher shook her head to herself. Getting any kind of valuable information out of him was like pulling teeth. She doubted that even Data knew more about him than she, or Troi already did.

.....


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed. Grady opens up to Data.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings again to suggestion of past abuse and underaged sex.

Grady was still anxious after leaving SickBay. He wandered around for a while and found himself outside of Data’s quarters. He wasn’t even sure that he would be there at this time of day. Then he noted that it was later than he’d thought. He must have lost track of time when he got into that fight on the observation deck.

The young man rang the chime. When there was no answer he turned to leave and almost collided with the android in question. He was holding his cat in his arms and giving him a quizzical look.

“Hello Grady. Were you looking for me?” Data asked with a tilt of his head.

“Yeah. Were you out walking your cat?” he wondered as they both looked at Spot at the same time.

“No. Quite the opposite. Spot will trigger the door sensor every once in a while and escape. Every time we believe we have corrected the problem, she proves us wrong,” Data explained and then opened the door, inviting him inside.

“So you were out chasing her down?” he chuckled as he entered, the door closing behind him.

“Effectively, yes,” the android concurred and then put the feline on the floor. She took off and hid under the bed in the next room.

“It’s strange that you have a bedroom,” the boy mused as he watched the cat disappear.

“I use the bed when I run my dream program,” Data informed him flatly.

Grady could sense something was different between them. Data seemed detached, devoid of the affection he’d had before. “Is everything alright with you, Data?”

“I am well, thank you. And you, Grady? I heard that you had a physical altercation earlier,” his friend asked in kind.

“News travels fast,” he grumbled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“It does when it involves the visiting son of a senior officer,” Data noted with what could almost be considered a hint of disappointment.

“He came at me. I was just defending myself,” Grady said defensively.

“Then it is unfortunate that Wesley would be inclined to behave in such an inexcusable way,” the android added as though to show he was on Grady’s side.

Grady narrowed his eyes as though he didn’t quite believe his sincerity. Then he relaxed his posture and walked into the bedroom. Data followed out of mere curiosity and frowned slightly when the young man helped himself to his bed. He removed his shoes and lay down on one side, leaving room for the android.

“Hmm. Senior officers get all the best perks,” he commented as he bounced a little on the mattress and gave Data a wink.

“Grady, you said you were looking for me. What was it you needed?” Data asked as he stood stiffly in the door way.

“I missed you. Didn’t you miss me?” he asked coyly. “You had your Bridge duty and your personality changes before that. I just wanted to spend some time together, but if you don’t want me to stay just say so,” he rambled and then sat up and waited for his reply. He knew he was doing exactly what sister had told him to do; exactly what he hated. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling it gave him in the pit of his stomach.

“I must admit that I am at a crossroads of a sort. I do not know how to proceed,” Data confessed with dire undertones.

“Why don’t you tell me about it. I promise I’ll stay open minded,” he said with a small smile as he subtlety looked up through his lashes at him. A look Data recognized from his sister, which made him frown again.

“Grady. Can you please stop being flirtatious while we speak. It is distracting and off-putting,” the android requested as he came to sit on the other side of the bed.

“I’m off-putting? Gods, I didn’t realize how uncomfortable I made you,” he retorted with offence and stood. But Data caught his arm and pulled him back down to the bed before he could move away.

“You do not make me uncomfortable. I do not want you to feel that more is implied between us at this moment in time than two friends having a conversation. That is all,” Data explained and then leaned back on his pillow, effectively lying down.

Grady followed suit and lay back down as well. Then, almost as a preventive measure to keep himself in check, he rolled on his side to face the wall. “What’s going on with you? Just when I think you want me, you don’t. Then when it seems that you’ll never want me, you do. It’s kind of off-putting,” he said to the wall, adding the last remark as a bit of a joke.

“I am in conflict with myself. Not as before. There are no voices. I simply mean that I do not know what it is that I want from our relationship. And more than this, I do not know how to find out,” Data told him as he looked at the ceiling.

“That’s what relationships are like, Data. Just because you aren’t sure doesn’t mean things aren’t how they should be. Maybe you need to move slower? Go at a pace you can manage,” he replied over his shoulder.

“In my last romantic endeavour, Jenna was unsure. It was my inability to love her that made her decision to end things inevitable,” the android added with concern.

“But that’s changed now. I know you can’t love me as I love you, but you can feel affection. And I know I’m important to you. You must know you are to me too,” Grady assured him adamantly.

“You feel that you love me?” Data asked to be sure he understood his sentiment. 

Grady took a chance and rolled over so he was practically cuddling the android, his head resting lightly on his chest. Data looked down at him, but remained silent. Feeling more confident from his acceptance, Grady borrowed his sister’s move and physically placed Data’s arm around his shoulders. Data gave him another questioning look and then adjusted his arm—not to remove it, but so he could lace his fingers into the the young man’s hair.

Grady was a little surprised by the act of affection, but closed his eyes and leaned into the attention. This time things felt more natural and less forced. He considered Data might be treating him like his cat; petting him in a soothing way because he knew he was vulnerable. But he also thought that his actions could be further proof of the bond that building between them.

“Thank you...for letting me stay,” Grady murmured into the synthetic man’s chest. “I know this wasn’t what you had in mind when I showed up here.”

“Have you had many romantic partners?” Data asked softly as he continued to play with the boy’s hair. He found the way his short curls would wrap around his fingers to be quite fascinating.

“No, not really. My sister sees sex as a recreational sport. I’d like to believe I’ll find someone who will want more from me, but something always goes wrong,” Grady told him without much detail.

“How would things ‘go wrong’? Do you speak of rejection?” Data asked as non-intrusively as possible.

Grady pulled away and sat up. “Data, do you think I give off the wrong impression to people?”

“In what way?” He would need more clarity before being able to respond with accuracy.

“Like with Laren the other day. I know I was being flirtatious, but do you think I was being too flirtatious?” He wondered.

Data recalled the scene from several days ago and considered the young man’s actions. It was true that Ensign Ro was older than him and therefore more experienced, but he couldn’t see harm in their exchange. 

“I may lack the insight to give you an accurate assessment, however I did not get the impression that in your agreement to be her private model that you explicitly implied that you desired to have sex with her,” Data told him after reflecting.

“But you’d be surprised how many people do think that way. All the time,” Grady informed him with a frown. “Especially when you live on a pleasure planet like Risa.”

“Would a better question be to ask if you have had many sexual partners?” said the android with a reiteration of his earlier question about romantic partners.

“I’ve had several,” Grady admitted, ducking his head shyly. “It was bad enough before, but since I turned seventeen it’s like a beacon went on over my head. It’s not all bad, but it’s not all good. Sometimes I wonder if that’s why Reeva wanted to get me off of Risa,” he explained further to try to help him understand.

“You had encounters of a sexual nature before you were seventeen?” Data asked to once again clarify. The question was innocent enough. He had already eluded to the fact that he had.

“I don’t really want to talk about it. It doesn’t exactly put me a very good light,” the boy confessed. He lay back down on his side and turned away to face the wall again.

“I will hold no judgement, or animosity if you do wish to confide in me in the future...or if you choose not to,” Data reassured him, but made no move to reinitiated their physical contact.

“Why don’t you tell me about your daughter? Lal was her name, wasn’t it?” he asked shyly over his shoulder again.

“Lal was my first and only attempt to recreate my father’s work using my own positronic matrix as a model. Sadly, just short of four months after her activation, her systems failed,” the android said with a touch of regret.

“But you had all of that time with her. That must have been special,” he noted with goodwill as he lay on his back again.

“Geordi would say her existence was bittersweet. It was terrible to lose her so quickly, but I would never want to have not known her,” Data added almost lovingly. “She was the one to choose her form and appearance—down to her gender and species.”

“Really? That’s incredible. I only saw one image of her, but there was no doubt in my mind that she was your daughter,” Grady told him kindly.

“Perhaps she believed the familiarity in her appearance would make her integration and social acceptance on the Enterprise more fluid,” he added plainly.

“Maybe. Or maybe she just wanted people to know she belonged to someone and that she was a part of something bigger than herself,” Grady said thoughtfully.

Data considered the thought for a moment and decided that he approved of it. Then he decided that he was pleased that Grady could see his daughter in such an enlightened way. He began to wonder if maybe Counsellor Troi had been correct to assume his doubts were coming from the outside influence of his friends. It was when they were alone together that those doubts seemed less important.

Then he knew he should share his revelation with the young man next to him. Data turned onto his side and cupped his companion’s face, running his thumb along Grady’s bottom lip. He could tell that it must have been cut during his fist fight. Even though it was now healed there was still a noticeable redness under his extra sensory vision.

“May I kiss you?” He asked no louder than a whisper.

“Always,” Grady answered as his pulse quickened and breath caught.

Data kissed him and hummed. “How could I forget how enjoyable it is to kiss you?”

“You shouldn’t. You’re the android,” the boy mused with a grin.

“I have told you about Lal. Will you tell me about someone close to you? Your mother perhaps?” Data asked as though to distract him. 

“My mother was very loving. Her laugh was contagious; her voice soothing. She always knew the right thing to say, no matter the situation,” Grady said with affection. “I miss her a lot. She was beautiful, like Reeva, but tall and statuesque.”

“Like you,” Data added playfully.

“Hmm. Sure,” Grady laughed a little at the suggestion. “She was an anthropologist. Her work was very important to her. I was was nine when she died. She contracted a disease while conducting a study on a planet far outside of Federation space. No one was to blame really. It’s a risk she took, exposing herself to unknown worlds,” he explained more seriously.

“It must have been difficult for you to lose her when you were so young,” Data noted sombrely. This prompted Grady to pull away again.

“It was hard. It was almost like losing both of my parents at the same time,” he confessed quietly. “When we settled on Risa, my father reconnected with some old friends and got reinstated as a geo-engineer, maintaining the geological stabilizers for the planet. But he was still mourning my mother, so he was distant and closed off; even when he was at home,” Grady began to tell him and then turned his back to him, as though ashamed.

“Everyone grieves in their own way. It is unfortunate that you did not have other family to offer you support. How did your sister manage?” Data asked, though doubtful she would have faired any better.

“Reeva would have been about fifteen then and she was angry all the time. When my father wasn’t keeping to himself he was fighting with her,” he continued as he tried to keep from getting too emotional. Data was starting to think he should discourage the boy from continuing, but this was the most Grady had ever revealed, so he let him go on.

“About a year in, one of my father’s friends noticed how neglected we seemed. He would sneak us things. Toys for me and little gifts for my sister—things for her hair, make up, jewelry that sort of thing. I didn’t think anything of it. I was just enjoying having a grownup who seemed to care about us again...” 

Grady’s voice trailed off a little and Data wasn’t sure if he would continue his story. After a few moments, he gathered his courage and started talking again. “It was some time after my eleventh birthday that I caught them messing around; Reeva and this man.” Data couldn’t quite see the boy’s face, but he could hear the disgust in his tone. “I came home from school early and found them in her bedroom. She made me swear not to tell our father. She told me she was in love with him and he was going to take care us. She said that when they ran off together I could go too.”

“What happened? Clearly this did not come to pass,” Data asked as he lightly rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder, as if to lend him support. 

“I was a stupid kid and I actually wanted to believe it was true. So, like an idiot, I asked the man if he really loved my sister and do you know what he told me?” Grady paused, even though he didn’t expect an answer.

The android stayed silent, knowing that his best guess would probably be far from the reality.

“He told me that he cared for her, but she was getting a little old for his taste. He suggested that if I really wanted him to continue giving us attention and bringing us gifts that it would be nice if I showed him my appreciation.” Grady’s voice broke a little when spoke next, “So I did. I did whatever he asked—and he showed me when I didn’t know how.”

“Grady, why?” Was Data’s only response. He was appalled that any child would agree to such loathsome terms.

The boy sat up again and turned to face him. His face was flushed and his eyes were red as he tried not to cry. “Because I couldn’t go back to being neglected. I didn’t want my sister to be angry all the time and I truly believed that if I denied him and he went away she would know it was my fault. She would blame me, like she blamed our father for our mother’s death.”

“Grady you were eleven years old. He had taken advantage of your sister. How could you not tell someone about his amoral conduct?” If Data’s heart could break it would be in that moment.

“I told you, I didn’t see any other option...besides I didn’t tell you the worst part. The part where you hate me and never want to speak to me again,” Grady added with further disgust.

“Then do not confess it. I do not wish to know what it is,” Data said as held the boy’s face in both hands.

“Why are you still being so compassionate?” He demanded and knocked the android’s hands away. “I’m a terrible, selfish person.”

“I do not believe that you are. Perhaps your admission will help you to move past these terrible things that happened. They will not change the fact that I care for you,” Data surmised but made no move to touch him again.

“Care for me? You can’t care for me. Not unless I make you care for me!” Grady snapped back at his absurd insinuation.

“You are important to me. Not matter what you may have done in the past,” Data added calmly which seemed to upset his companion even more.

“Data, I liked the attention,” he spat, his words intentional. “It was when I was with that man that I first discovered that I could share my emotions, my intensions. After awhile I was so enthralled in our relationship that I wasn’t about to let him walk away from me like he had my sister. I-made-him-want-me.” 

“That cannot be true; where is he now?” Data asked sharply. He could feel an unfamiliar tightening in his chest. 

“Your guess is as good as mine. My sister found out, but kept my secret. She was as desperate as I was. Eventually our father discovered the truth. He couldn’t bare anyone knowing what happened, so he threatened the man’s life and made him leave Risa,” Grady muttered as he pulled his legs up to hug his knees.

“My father knew about our knacks and he knew I what I’d done. He couldn’t look at me. I wasn’t his son anymore. I was this depraved, sick thing,” he said as he continued to pour his heart out. “The official report says my father died in an accident, but I wonder every day if he just couldn’t live with knowing how monstrous his own children had become. That’s why Reeva was manipulating me before. She knew how horrible I could be and didn’t want anyone to find out,” he continued, his words coming quickly as he was practically in hysterics. “You don’t care about me. Not the real me...not this soulless, wicked mess that I really am.”

“That is not who you truly are,” said Data adamantly. When Grady shook his head he knew that he wasn’t going to change his mind. “I overheard your remark to your sister that she had manipulated your father. What did you mean?” Data dared to asked since he was so openly confessing everything.

“I found out not too long ago that Reeva had been slowly trying to lessen our father’s grief and anger. She did it for years. Eventually it worked so well that he was basically numb most of the time. That’s why he was so distant, so neglectful to our emotional needs,” he told him now a little quieter from the emotional exhaustion. “I just wish she’d told me before...before that man used me.”

Grady leaned his forehead on his knees and hid his face in the space between his arms and finally let himself cry.

Data didn’t attempt to touch him this time either. He wanted to hold onto him like he had outside the cybernetics lab, but no longer believed it would be beneficial. If the story he’d just been told were true, Reeva was just as much to blame for what happened as Grady believed he was. Though, both being children at the time, he was unsure if either one should be held accountable. 

He had already done the math. If Grady was nine when his mother died that meant he’d been ignored for one to two years and abused for the next two to three years if their father died a short time after he found out about the affair. He was left uncertain as to whether the siblings continued their pattern of behaviour once they were left to fend for themselves. 

“Grady, I will need to inform Counsellor Troi of what you have told me. I cannot in good conscious keep what you have told me to myself,” Data informed him.

“I know you do,” the boy muttered through his tears. “I don’t care anymore. I don’t care who knows.”

“I believe you do. So I will be discrete,” he told him as he slowly rose from the bed and closed the bedroom door behind him.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this couldn’t be happier, but it is not a happy situation.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butterflies and goodbyes

Wesley found Data staring blankly at an umbrella tree in the arboretum. He stood beside him for a moment and waited for the android to notice his presence.

“Good afternoon, Cadet,” he greeted him as he finally looked up from the foliage.

“You alright? I heard through the grapevine that your friend had a minor mental breakdown. I hope I didn’t have anything to do with it,” said Wesley with concern as he sat next to his mentor.

“Things have been...difficult for him. I do not believe that the extra attention he was given due to our involvement helped him any,” Data told him after some consideration.

“Yeah. I can think of a few times I would rather have been invisible than have everyone judging my every move,” Wesley said with empathy.

“Perhaps when you return as an officer—assuming Grady is still here as well—you could become friends,” the android observed.

“That’s becoming more and more unlikely,” the cadet said ruefully and shook his head.

“You dislike him that much?” Data questioned with brows raised.

“No. Not him...me. I don’t know that I have what it takes anymore,” Wesley confessed as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. “It’s me who might not make it; at least not as an officer.”

“Surely you are simply experiencing cold feet, or self doubt that is natural with all final year cadets,” the android said in an attempt to understand his meaning.

“It’s more than that. I just don’t know that I want to jump back in. I’ve made so many bad decisions and I can’t figure out why. Sometimes I feel like I don’t really know who I am anymore. If I don’t know that how can I serve in Starfleet?” he concluded solemnly.

“Have you told this to your mother, or the captain?” When the cadet shook his head Data put a firm hand on his forearm. “Do not tell them. Go back to the academy and finish your final year. Then, if you feel as strongly, tell them.”

“What difference will that make? Even if I leave and come back I’ll still have to do some form of training,” Wesley added with a shrug.

“But it will be less and Starfleet will see that you are committed,” Data told him, hoping to give his young friend some perspective.

“And if I’m miserable?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Then do what is best for you. But know that you will be missed. Everyone expects you to return,” the android said again.

“I know. This is still my home. You all are still my family,” the cadet said sincerely.

“Then think of us and the Enterprise when you doubt yourself,” Data said kindly.

“It’s funny. You’re the last person I would expect to say missed me,” the young man mused, feeling a little better about things. “I was coming to say goodbye even though I wasn’t sure it would matter.”

“I have missed you in my own way. To that end, may I ask you something?” Data inquired as the cadet stood to leave.

“Sure Data,” he said with a chuckle as he resisted stating the obvious that he had already asked him something.

“From what you recall, how would you define your relationship with Lal?” the android asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“Lal? I don’t understand. Why are you asking now?” he wondered, a little caught off guard that he would ask such a thing after so many years.

“I have recently been reminiscing and reviewing our shared memories. I began to discover how much time you had devoted to her and wondered what she had meant to you,” he explained innocently.

“Lal was like a little sister to me, I guess. She was definitely very important,” he confided with a touch of sadness.

“Do you ever think of her?” The android found himself asking.

“Once in a while, but to be honest I try not to,” he confessed. “She reminds me of a simpler time. Before the Borg. Before I almost killed my mother with one of my experiments. Before I was partially responsible for the death of a very dear friend.”

“It was an accident. Furthermore, you were following orders and so was your friend,” Data offered in his defence.

“Orders we never should have followed,” he said, filled with remorse.

“I am sorry I have upset you, Wesley,” said Data as he took hold of Wesley’s hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. “I seem to have a talent for it these days.”

The cadet stared at their hands for a moment and then looked back at Data, searching his face. “I’ll live. I have so far. But Data, are you okay? You seem sad,” he said with redirected concern. “Grady’s going to be alright, isn’t he?”

“I believe he will, in time,” Data replied with a touch of sadness as he noted Wesley’s words mimicked Grady’s from their first encounter. “Perhaps I wish that you and I had spent more time together on your visit,” the android added, now aware that the cadet could have benefitted from his time.

“It’s my fault. I didn’t tell anyone I was coming,” Wesley said with a sad smile and an over exaggerated shrug of his shoulders.

.....

“Commander Riker, why so glum?” Guinan wondered as she took in his slumped posture and less than pristine appearance. She refilled his ale and watched him slowly take a few gulps, as though he needed the fuel to respond.

“She dumped me...or rather we broke up. Unreconcilable differences. I thought her brother could use some professional help and she thought I should go screw myself,” Riker grumbled as he leaned his beaded chin into his hand as though it was the only thing holding him up.

“Oh dear. Reeva does get protective over her brother,” Guinan observed.

“Geordi was right. We all thought maybe he was just jealous. Turns out that kid has some real problems,” Riker muttered, keeping his voice down.

“Yeah, I got the abbreviated version. Reeva’s ready to pull anchor and take off. I don’t think that’s going to solve anything,” the bartender added sagely.

“Preaching to the choir. Deanna wouldn’t tell me any specifics, but boy did she give me an ear-full. She wanted to know how I could be so blind and asked me how I didn’t notice anything weird between them. Excuse me? I think everyone noticed, we just decided it was none of our damn business,” ranted Riker.

“Wait, what sort of weirdness?” Guinan pressed, suddenly unsure if she was missing something.

“Oh I don’t know. She eluded to something about how Reeva had been using her brother for years. Pushing him to give favours to older men and women to keep a roof over their heads. Some pretty despicable stuff,” Riker explained and then took another swig of his ale.

“You’re joking? Did you ask Reeva about these accusations?” she retorted in disbelief.

“Nope. Didn’t get the chance,” he huffed in response.

“But you don’t think it’s true?” she asked skeptically to try to get a handle on how bad things really were. And if so, she was just as oblivious as Riker.

“Hey, I’m just the guy who wasn’t paying attention. You should talk to Troi,” Riker added and then finished his drink. 

.....

Reeva knocked lightly on her brother’s open doorway. He was packing his things again.

“Hey, Grady. Where are you going?” she asked quietly as though he might spook at her intrusion.

“Captain Picard has been considerate enough to put off departure by another day. Counsellor Troi arranged for a transport,” he informed her as he continued to pack. “Technically the transport was already coming to the Star-base, but she’s made the arrangements for me to board. I’ll be going to Earth. She has a collogue at Starfleet Medical who specializes in childhood trauma and thought being planet-side would be good for me too.”

“But you aren’t Starfleet. And you don’t need special treatment,” she rebutted with annoyance.

“Reeva, don’t you get tired of pretending to be normal? I do. I’m so tired of it,” Grady said as he stopped and looked at her for the first time.

“What will I do without you?” She asked as she ignored his question.

“You could always come with me. I hear Earth is nice. The weather’s a little more varied than Risa, but not too different,” Grady explained.

“Don’t do this. You’re not sick. Just because you aren’t as cookie cutter as everyone else doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with you!” Reeva shouted in defiance.

“Reeva, don’t worry. I won’t let any of this fall on you. You have my word,” he told her calmly, not giving into her hysteria. He was too tired and his mind was already made up.

“That’s what you think? Gods, what does it matter? It’s already what everyone thinks,” she huffed as she left room. The door chime rang coincidently as she came into the main living space. “Go away!” she yelled back at it.

“Reeva, you need to get a hold of yourself,” Grady scolded as he went to answer the door himself.

It was Data. He’d just found out from Counsellor Troi that Grady would be leaving and wanted to say goodbye. Reeva stomped up to him and poked him in the sternum with an angry index finger. “You did this! You horrible machine!”

“I do not know to what you are referring,” he replied evenly, making no attempt to stop her assault.

“I should have said no!” Reeva cried, referring to their original conversation when he’d asked her permission to pursue their friendship. Then she retreated to her bedroom.

“She’s just upset that I’m leaving. I told her she could come with me, but I think she’s a little reluctant,” Grady explained.

“You hold no ill will against her,” he observed with a nod. “That is either very forgiving, or very foolish of you.”

“She’s my sister. I love her,” he confessed without hesitation.

Data closed the distance between them and pulled Grady into a hug. “I will miss you,” the android said softly in his ear.

“I’ll write, if that would okay with you,” Grady replied, trying not think about how much he was going to miss him as well.

“That would be more than okay,” Data informed him as he released his hold.

“I really wanted this time to be different. I guess it was in a way. You’re definitely not like anyone else I’ve ever known,” he said offhand. “It’s so ironic that the one person who shouldn’t be able to, might be the first person to genuinely love me.”

“It would have been easier if things were different, however I cannot express how important it was that you allowed yourself to tell me about your past,” Data reassured him.

“Who else would understand but the android who suffered under the abuse of his own brother?” Grady said casually as though to downplay the true terrible nature of his statement.

“Then it is good that something noble has come out of something so tragic,” he said with a sad smile. “It is my understanding that you will be travelling on the same transport as Cadet Wesley Crusher. I believe he will behave himself.”

“Then I will too,” Grady added with chuckle. Then, as if possessed, he suddenly held Data’s face with both hands and kissed him. When he pulled back he was tearful. “I don’t want to go. I’ve never done anything like this before. I feel so alone.”

“Talk to Reeva again. Tell her you need her. Perhaps she will reconsider her plans and go with you,” Data told him as he placed his hands over Grady’s, still on his face. “Failing that...talk to Wesley. I know you do not know him yet, but he is a good friend of mine and close to your age.”

“You really think he’d be open to talking to me?” the boy asked skeptically, though unsure he would want to talk to the stuck up cadet in the first place.

“Yes, I do...however,” the android hesitated for a moment as he searched for the right words. “However, do not make any attempt to seduce him. He has a girlfriend and she would not be pleased to discover I sent you off with her boyfriend with instructions to become friendly.”

“That’s cute. You’re more worried about the woman you have to see on a daily basis than you are about your cadet friend,” Grady laughed. “Thanks Data, I feel a little better now.” The android wasn’t sure he saw the humour in it, but was pleased that he made him laugh.

Grady disappeared into his room for a moment and came back out with something in his hand. “I want you to have this. Maybe you can fix it,” he said as he held out the Blue Morpho to Data. “I read that they have real ones on Earth.”

“They do,” Data answered simply as he took the synthetic butterfly from the young man. Then he leaned in and kissed Grady again, more chastely. As much as he wanted to believe they would reunite one day he wanted to be sure he had one last solid memory of Grady; happy and cared for.

.......


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good friends come together to play poker.

Riker was setting out the table for poker night as his guests began to arrive. He’d managed to pull himself together and thought they could all do with a distraction. Between the intensive upgrades and the emotional rollercoaster Data had put them all through—not to mention the emotions Data experienced himself—they deserved some time off. Geordi gave him a cheeky grin as he entered the room with Robin and Wesley in tow.

“What did I tell you, Will? I told you I could convince them to join us,” Geordi said mischievously as he offered Robin a chair next his.

“LaForge has been trying to convince me to join you for a game for weeks. And I‘ve been trying to convince him that I’m terrible at poker for about just as long,” Robin rambled as she sat down.

“I’m only here because I’ve been kidnapped,” Wesley joked as sat across from his girlfriend. “First my mother roped me into dinner with the captain, since he decided to stay at Star-base for another day. And then Robin hits me with an ultimatum that I can either go back to my cabin alone, or spend the night with her—here.”

“What choice did you have, really? Always agree to go with the girlfriend,” Riker mused with a wide smile. “And don’t worry if you’re terrible. We promise to be nice about taking all your chips,” he added to Robin.

“Data’s not here yet?” Geordi asked abruptly as he noticed the dealer’s seat was empty for the first time.

“He’s coming. He just had to do something first,” Riker told him knowingly.

“It’s okay. You can say it...Grady’s leaving tomorrow. It’s like music to my ears,” Geordi exclaimed with a loud clap of his hands.

“Wow, you do not like that kid,” Wesley said with a disparaging shake of his head.

“I heard you split his lip. I wish I’d been there to see that,” Geordi said with approval.

“It’s not really something I’m proud of, especially now that I know how troubled he is,” the cadet informed him as he shifted awkwardly in his seat. Geordi didn’t seem bothered by his revelation.

“Who else are we waiting on?” Robin interjected to try and redirect the conversation, since it was something she wasn’t proud of either.

“Usual suspects. Worf and Data. Possibly Deanna, but I’m not so sure she’ll want to come,” Riker told her with uncertainty.

“Why wouldn’t Deanna want to come?” Wesley ventured to ask.

“We got into a bit of a fight earlier. Just a tiff really,” Riker said as though it wasn’t anything to worry about.

“Uh-oh. That doesn’t sound good. Nothing to do with a certain server in Ten Forward, I hope?” Geordi teased, still riding high on his good mood.

“Not at all,” Riker shot back, giving the engineer a threatening look.

The doors opened and closed again with a familiar swish. Data joined them, nodding to Riker and Geordi, but giving a look of confusion to Wesley and Robin.

“We have some newbies to break in,” Riker informed him.

“Do you not have a transport to catch early tomorrow morning?” Data asked Wesley as he took his seat and began shuffling the cards.

“He’ll sleep once he settles in tomorrow,” Robin answered for him.

“Do you mean to imply that he is not sleeping tonight?” Data rebutted as he looked from Lefler to her boyfriend. The answer was loud and clear in their faces and boy language. Even Data didn’t need it spelled out for him. “Ah, I understand.”

“I just don’t know why we’re wasting our precious time here,” Wes grumbled to his girlfriend.

“Ah, come on cadet. We’re just giving you a preview of what’s to come when we welcome you back as a full officer in a few months,” Riker told him with a hardy pat on the back. Wesley grimaced and gave a Data a secretive look. The android returned the look knowingly.

“Speaking of which,” Riker continued, turning his attention to Robin. “Geordi, when are we giving this fine young officer another pip? Don’t you think she’s earned it?”

“Please Commander you’re making me blush. I don’t know that I’ve proven myself just yet,” said Robin suddenly shy from the attention.

“Of course you have,” the Chief Engineer assured her. “You basically ran things singlehandedly in Engineering while I was orchestrating the upgrades. And you were instrumental in solving Data’s mystery problems. I just have to get the captain’s approval, but it shouldn’t be long now. Lieutenant Lefler; I like how that sounds,” Geordi added as he patted her arm.

“That’s really great, Robin. You deserve the recognition,” said Wesley, acting as her personal cheerleader. “You know for a second there, Commander, I thought you were coming on to my girlfriend,” he added still a little unsure that maybe he was.

“I am back on the market,” he replied with a wink, causing the ensign to blush again.

“Sorry we are late. There was a last minute concern that needed attending to,” Worf announced as he and Troi entered together.

“Don’t worry, just a small hiccup,” Deanna added as she sat next to Wesley and gave him a quick hug. “Hello stranger.”

“We saw each other yesterday,” he informed her. 

“Did we? Well it obviously wasn’t enough,” she told him as she lovingly patted his face like she was his auntie.

“I still do not understand why we are not arresting that woman,” Worf grumbled as he squeezed into the last chair between Geordi and Data.

“Ah, ah. No more business. If you want to talk it has to be something non-work related,” Riker reminded the Klingon. It wasn’t a strict rule, but he really didn’t want to ruin his good mood by discussing Reeva again.

“What woman?” Wesley whispered to Deanna.

“Don’t worry about it,” she assured him with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Shall we begin?” Data asked the group.

It was very late when they called it a night. Robin and Wesley were first to depart, not a chip left between them.

Geordi did well, so he didn’t feel bad when he left shortly after without helping to clean up. Riker and Troi were gathering the plates and glasses, while Worf was diligently collecting chips and Data sorted the cards.

“May I ask, sir? What was it about the Skye boy that was so enticing to you?” Worf asked out of the blue.

Data paused what he was doing and gave the Klingon a quick look of confusion. He wasn’t aware he would have any interest in such things. “Grady was unique. He helped me to discover new aspects of myself,” Data replied after giving it some thought.

“Then you do not feel you were taken in by his con, or fell victim to his seduction?” Worf inquired further with concern.

“Although Grady is fairly attractive in a physical sense, his appearance did not sway me in my friendship with him, if that is what you are implying,” the android retorted.

“Hmm. Friendship. It is absurd that is still the word you choose to use,” the Klingon added distractedly.

“I take it you’ll be glad to see him go as well, Mr. Worf,” said Riker with a disapproving air.

“It makes no difference to me. To be honest, it is the sister I will be glad to rid of. I do not trust her,” he replied adamantly.

“Yeah, I know how you feel,” Riker said in agreement.

“Well, I think Data can use whatever word he likes to define his relationship. The important thing is that they still have one. Grady needs people in his life that he count on. Good people,” Deanna noted with her own appreciation of the situation.

“It is strange, Mr. Worf, that you waited until the end of the night to ask me such a question,” Data observed.

“Is it? I only thought it best to wait for LaForge to be gone from the room. Out of consideration for you,” Worf informed him kindly.

“Oh,” Data said simply as he hadn’t realized that his friends might be tired of the rivalry between the engineer and the android’s special friend. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” the Klingon added with almost a hint of a smile. “Although he is delicately featured and almost feminine in his appearance, he proved himself to be quite adversarial in a fight.”

“Worf, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you almost liked the guy,” Deanna teased playfully.

“Almost, perhaps,” he rebutted more seriously.

“He really is an interesting case. To have been so physically abused by his father that he truly felt neglected when he stopped,” Deanna commented, mostly to herself.

“Grady never said anything of the kind, Deanna. Are you certain you did not misunderstand him?” Data asked at clarify.

“Reeva never said anything either,” Riker added in disgust as he stood back and listened in on their conversation.

“Their father was not a very stable man,” she explained. “I was finally able to get Grady to tell me more about their relationship. It turns out their mother kept her husband in line, but after she died he fell back into old habits. It would seem that Reeva did the only thing she knew how to protect them. She used her knack to dull him into apathy.”

“Why would he leave out such an important detail?” Data wondered, a little taken aback that Grady could still defend the actions of his abusive father, even after his death.

“Maybe he felt like he’d already burdened you with too much. Beverly is certain that the story tracks, as horrible as it is,” the Counsellor added.

“Guinan was unaware of any misconduct?” Worf asked after a moment.

“It would seem so...though I feel like she knew something,” she replied with a heavy sigh.

“I know he is going away to get the help he needs, but selfishly I wish he did not have to leave,” Data noted with a hint of sadness.

“Don’t worry, Data. There are other stars in the sky,” Riker said whimsically, shaking off the melancholy tone of the room. “And as I continue to learn and re-learn—some of those stars are wonderful and some of them aren’t. And some are just downright certifiably insane,” he noted with a good natured pat on the android’s back.

“Will!” Deanna scolded with disapproval.

....

The next morning, Data couldn’t bring himself to see Grady off on the Star-base. He decided his farewell the evening before would have to suffice. He watched the transport depart from the solitude of the observation lounge closest to the Bridge. He wondered if his friend would write like he said he would.

As Data continued to look out at the stationary stars his eyes caught on his own reflection. He observed himself for a moment and found himself contemplating what Worf had asked him the night before. He was fairly sure he knew why Grady had caught his interest, but now he was uncertain of what the young man saw in him.

“He saw your ability to love, Father.” The words were quiet, but his daughter’s voice unmistakable. He looked past his reflection and saw Lal reflected next him. She looked so real he was sure that if he reached out he could touch her.

“That is a kind sentiment, but I am not certain it is any more true today than it was the day I lost you,” he replied just as quietly to the empty room.

“But I am not lost, Father. And now neither is he,” Lal’s reflection said with a warm smile.

“I should have done more for him, as I should have for you,” he told her sadly as he touched the glass of the window where he could still see her reflection.

“You did more than you can know. For both of us,” she said sweetly and then faded away like an apparition in the dark.

Seeing his daughter should have been alarming, but she brought him comfort. Even if her voice was just his own internal monologue in disguise, the sentiment meant something to him. He decided not to tell Geordi, or Deanna. At least for now.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) This is where I will leave this story.  
> I’ve already started on another one, if any of you care to join me.  
> So much appreciation for letting me share with you.


End file.
